Through Hellfire and Back
by She-Wolf
Summary: After events in Day of Reckoning Kitty Pryde's world is slowly falling apart. Her parents have come to Bayville and think it's time for a change, starting with her role as an Xman. [Kitty & Lance, Complete!]
1. News from home

**Through Hellfire and Back  
**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel. Well, okay, I had to fake one name, but that's it.

Enjoy!

**********

  
Sometimes, there are those we can't fight.  
  
For Kitty Pryde, the mutant code-named Shadowcat, valiant fighter among the diverse and seemingly unbeatable super-powered team known as the X-men, this was not a lesson her teachers prepared her for.  
  
Together, with her fellow mutants, she had stood up against everything, fought against every foe, and for better or worse, with her friends at her side, had always come out strong. True, she hadn't won all her battles; neither she nor any of her teammates had been prepared for the cold hard defeat at the hands of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. However, that hadn't stopped them from trying, from putting their all into stopping her and the rest of the Brotherhood. The defeat had hurt, but did not break, the X-men. Xavier pushed them harder and they continued on. They kept training, kept going, and when they faced Wanda again, they had been strong enough to, although reluctantly, accept her as an ally, to do what it took to go up against the Master of magnetism, Magneto.  
  
Together they had faced against impossible foes: first Magneto and his new and improved henchman,then the insane Trask as he unmasked himself and his greatest achievement, mutant kind's worst nightmare, the Sentinel. The battle was tough, and with the capture of several of her dearest friends, hope for a victory seemed low. When they returned , their mansion lay in rubble, and they discovered, much to their horror, that the trusted teacher Xavier had been switched with the mind twisting Mystique. Kitty never thought they'd recover.  
  
Only, against all odds, they did. When Mystique gloated on,confident that not one of Xavier's students could ever match her, she had forgotten one very important detail: they were a group,a team. And, along with the Scarlet Witch, the Toad and Avalanche, all who were a little..... unimpressed that they had been neglected in her plans, they formed a set that outnumbered her by seventeen to one. Even Mystique couldn't match those odds. To her shock they pounced on her, and her broken and bruised bird form was forced to flee for the sky, for fear of further retribution.  
  
It had been Scott who reminded them that he and the New Mutants had hidden themselves in Cerebro's room to keep safe, and Jean who then used the remaining device to hunt down Wolverine, Rogue and the others. At another one of Trask's hidden labs, deep within the hollows of New York City, they took the battle to their abductors, and together, with aide from the New Mutants and their lifelong rivals, the Brotherhood, they brought their friends back; along with, much to their surprise, the captive Charles Xavier. Trask had tried to attack with more of his Sentinels; to which Shadowcat had taken pride in walking right through them, short circuiting the robotics even as Avalanche brought another down to it's knees. Perhaps, had Trask been less feverish and more acutely aware of his opponents, he would have realize that not all powers delivered a direct physical punch, and that even his wondrous robotics had no defense from being frozen to the ground by Iceman, or sticking to Toad-generated slime.  
  
They day was saved, the heroes returned to rebuild their home even as the Brotherhood returned to see what they had missed on T.V. A victory on all accounts, Kitty felt like walking on air. Nothing could stop them.  
  
Kitty really, really, should have known better.  
  
The X-men had busted the bad guys, but not the root of their problem: the fact that not everyone in the world was ready to welcome the presence of mutants in their home. Thanks to a wandering news camera the existence of mutants was now known widespread across the country. Feelings of hate and fear spread as quickly as wildfire in the form of age-old prejudice. It wasn't long until hate-mongering groups, such as the 'Friends of Humanity' sprouted up, convincing more and more people that mutants were a plague that was best washed away from the gene pool completely. If keeping secretes had been important before, they were paramount now. All it would take, many at the Xavier institute realized, would be one slip, one discovery, and all of Bayville could rain down on their heads. It had been sheer luck that no one recognized Kitty or any of the others from the broadcast; too shocked at the new information to carefully inspect the faces which were filmed before them.  
  
Unfortunately, her Bayville friends weren't the only ones watching the news that day.  
  
"How could you! How could you do this to her!" Carman Pryde's voice all but shook the mansion, each word filled with anger and rage beyond belief. It had been two hours since he arrived at the Xavier Institute, two and a half since he and his wife arrived in Bayville, and already they were waging war down Charles's Xavier's throat.  
  
"I understand you're a bit upset over this Mr. Pryde, but I can assure you...."  
  
"Assure me what?! That you've been placing my daughter in life or death combat scenarios all this time, but that you never had any intention of telling me, her *father*?! Assure me that even though her life has been twisted beyond belief, you still think you're helping her? Helping her do what?!"  
  
Outside, Kitty could only stand in the hallway, listening to the parent-teacher conference in Xavier's office. Well, parent-teacher conflict was more like it; her father was on the warpath worse then he had ever been, and it was clear by his words that he wasn't about to back down, not an inch. They'd observed the whole battle as it appeared on cable television, her father and mother. They'd watched their little girl face off against an enormous man of steel, a robotic slayer and mercenary rejects, even as others beside her were captured or worse.  
  
Both parents had agreed immediately: they hadn't liked what they saw.  
  
As her hands balled into fists, hanging limply at her side, Kitty couldn't help but overhear the words between the walls. Her mother in a shock of tears, her father absolutely livid, while her mentors Xavier and Logan, bless them, were attempting to keep calm and rationalize their previous actions, to keep the elder Prydes under control. She wished them luck: two Prydes against the Wolverine and the world's leading telepath. The mutants were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
"Just who do you think you are Xavier? I understood that your teaching methods would be a little unique, but *this*...... I should call social services right now and have your operation shut down myself!"  
  
~Please, God, let it stop~  
  
It didn't, as Kitty felt her father's voice raise to new heights. In all her years, she had never heard him so angry. Not when he fought with her mother during a near-divorce two years ago. Not when a corporate takeover threatened his bank, almost costing him his job and his father's lifelong business. Not when she had staggered home at three am from a close friend's party, absolutely drunk thanks to a dare and a total lack of chaperones, the smell of gin and vodka catching her father's nose instantly. The look on his face that night had scared her stiff, sobering her up in a second and convincing her to vow never again to touch the bottle until she was twenty five. Kitty didn't want to look at his face this time; she didn't need to. His voice conveyed a fury so deep she was positive his anger had reached it's peak. The thought scared her even more.  
  
Kitty had always known her parents to be protective: her father keeping a well polished gun on display since his little kitten was old enough to date, while her mother tended to use a less direct approach- enrolling Kitty in activities which she felt more comfortable with and feeding Kitty constant insecurities and doubts about others. For the most part, she had accepted it, only on rare occasions showing any hint of a rebellious side, which pleased her parents immensely. As long as she was under their roof, she had abided by their approvals and consents- existence in it's normalcy back in Northbrooke.  
  
Unfortunately, now it seemed those ideals were not limited to Illinois. Somewhere along the line her father felt the old rules should still apply, no matter where she went. Apparently, his say over what she did with her life was one of them.  
  
"Worst of all, you actually allowed her to get close to _him_...."  
  
Ouch. Somehow, that one little comment stung worse then a thousand remarks of defamation towards the school. She should have expected it; after all, it wasn't as if she had informed either of her parents regarding the romantic involvement which had bloomed since her coming to Bayville. Heck, when it came to her personal life, for months she hadn't even told her fellow X-men about her actually dating, period. What Kitty did in her spare time was treated in the same regard as her being an X-man: strictly on a need-to-know bases. All things considered, her mother, her father, her family hadn't needed to know. Now she berated herself on her own secrecy. If she hadn't kept so quiet, her parents would have heard the news from her lips, rather then seeing it right in front of their eyes. Perhaps then they wouldn't be acting so strongly.  
  
It was only natural of course, that her parents, flying all the way over from Northbrooke to pick up and chew out their daughter personally would arrive at the Xavier institute at the same moment that Kitty would be returning from a date with fellow mutant and known local bad boy, Lance Alvers. Friendly Lance, who had graciously offered to take her out for the evening to get her mind off things, and take her to the drive-in movie for a change of pace. Sweet, wonderful Lance, who had greeted her with gusto, bowing down on one knee in mock chivalry as she exited the mansion, offering up a suspiciously familiar white lily.... the very same variety beloved by a neighbor down the street. Lance, silly, Lance, who then spent half the night offering another thousand apologies for Mystique and trying to win back her favor. It worked, damn him, as any remaining traces of anger she had held for the Brotherhood disappeared in a fit of giggles and some of his amusing (but occasionally risqué) anecdotes. At the end of the night, Kitty had never felt better. Despite the trauma and chaos that she.... no they had walked through for the last few weeks, it was wonderful to let her guard down, to be just like a regular high school kid. They'd had such fun, she told Lance with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, so much that he deserved a reward. Then she had leaned forward, catching him graciously with a determined and passionate kiss to his lips..... unwittingly right as her parent's cab pulled up.  
  
All hell broke loose after that.  
  
Kitty phased out of the jeep, trying desperately to keep between her enraged father and her suddenly very anxious boyfriend. Not that Kitty blamed Lance for sweating a little harder at her father's outburst...... dealing with Mystique seemed easier in comparison. Fortunately for all involved, Logan had been at the front door, awaiting Kitty's arrival. Although it was a close call, adamantium bones and years of hardened training allowed him to grasp Mr. Pryde by the shoulders and keep him from doing any damage to Lance or himself. The Brotherhood rebel gave his goodbyes and floored the gas pedal, his speed rivaling that of his former teammate, Quicksilver. Her mother stepped out of the cab in absolute shock. Her father turned on her and Logan, absolutely livid. Even now, Kitty wondered, had that simply been fuel to feed the fire, or had she unwittingly lay down the straw to break the camel's back?  
  
"Don't give me any excuses Xavier! You told me Kitty would be in responsible hands, and this is what I find?!"  
  
More shouting, more anger, more hurt. For once Kitty was thankful she had not been born a telepath. Hearing those words was painful enough with her ears. What was it like, she wondered, hearing the battle in the mind? From the mind? Regardless, it was clear her father was still on a roll. Absently, Kitty wondered where her mother was. Both parents were in the room, but only one had been speaking with his voice. Perhaps, Kitty allowed herself to hold some hope, perhaps her mother was not as upset as her father was over the matter. She'd always been a bit more sympathetic, particularly when someone was getting a tongue-lashing. Perhaps in defense of Xavier she might....  
  
"I can't believe you talked us into sending her hear! My poor baby, look what have you've done to her!"  
  
~Like, thanks Mom~ Kitty winced. It kept getting better and better. A slight tear welded up in her right eye unchecked. Four of the most important people in her life all in one room, and not a kind word passing between them. She loved her parents, but she loved Xavier and Logan as well. To hear them fight so violently......... it was like her parent's spats all over again. Two opposing poles, neither side giving an inch, with poor Kitty stuck in the middle, wishing she could desperately fix the weakening bridge that held them. It hurt, hurt more then any damage Magneto or Mystique could ever inflict upon her. Hurt more then Mesmero's mind control, or Sabertooth's toughest blow. Worse, judging by the sounds which echoed through the walls, the hurt wasn't going to stop. Another tear.... Kitty's eyes fell at her feat. What was she suppose to do?  
  
Beside her in the hallway, her elder teammate Jean put a comforting arm around her right shoulder, her hand letting off a slight reassuring squeeze. On her left she felt the comforting pat of Rogue's outstretched gloved hand. Neither spoke a word, but simply stood by her side, green and gray eyes darting between herself and the office door. Kitty gazed at both, attempting a slight smile in appreciation. While most residences of the institute had been there when the Pryde's entered, they quickly dispersed at the sounds of frustration and fuming which were soon moved into a more private setting. Ororo and Hank kept them out of the way, through training for some and homework reminders to others. Jean and Rogue were exempt; each meeting the approval of their guardians to play the part of sisters and friends, giving Kitty moral support when she needed it the most. It helped, a little, Kitty admitted. ~We're like family. We'll always be there for each other.~  
  
Or, so had she hoped.  
  
Xavier continued his attempts at calming Kitty's parents with words. There was temptation, Kitty imagined, to use his telepathic gifts to cool them down mentally. However, Charles Xavier prided himself on his integrity; he wouldn't loose it now. That, and Kitty would never have forgiven him if he used his powers on her parents, no matter how upset they might have been. "Mr. Pryde I'm terribly sorry but....."  
  
Carmen Pryde cut him off like a knife. "No I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ever listened to you, sorry I ever let you take Katherine here! Well you can forget about her position here Xavier, because I'm taking her out of this.... this madness before it's too late!"  
  
Kitty's blue eyes widened in shock as she heard her father's words. No, he couldn't..... they couldn't possibly be planning to..... could they? It was true that they were upset with Xavier and the institute, but were they so upset that they would be prepared too........ The knots in her stomach tighten as the sounds confirmed what her heart suspected since her parents walked in.  
  
"We're sending her to a different school." Mrs. Madelyn Pryde spoke with a clear voice of calm authority. Outside, Kitty stiffened like a board as she heard the words roll off her mother's tongue. "She's our daughter, and my husband and I both feel that this is no longer the best environment for her well-being."  
  
Jean gasped. Rogue stared at the closed door with alarmed eyes. Kitty remained as she was, stone cold like a set statue, wishing desperately that should could phase through the door and argue against them. But she'd heard the words as they were spoken: set with absolute determination and a resolute decision. Her parents had made up their minds: no pleas would stop that; not now, not here. She had trained for a year with her powers, only to find them, all her work as an X-men, absolutely useless. She could do nothing.  
  
There was a slight pause on Professor Xavier's part. Finally, softly, he spoke. "I.... see. Well, you are her parents and I.... understand your reasons."  
  
"Where do you plan on sending the kid?" Logan's voice was gruff, and to the point as it always tended to be. Evidently, he hadn't liked what he heard either. "Back to her old school?" There was a touch more malice in these words. Logan didn't want his half-pint to be forced to leave.  
  
There was a hint of pride in Kitty's mother's voice as she responded. "Actually, we're sending her upstate, to Massachusetts."  
  
Xavier sounded slightly surprised. "The Academy? I've heard it to be quite a prestigious place."  
  
"It is." Carmen Pryde supplied, his anger switching to a much more civil tone. "We were considering sending her there when Kitty was offered a scholarship shortly before her... unique abilities made themselves known. Since then we hadn't considered it because we assumed she was better off _here_." The spite was clear in Carman Pryde's words. "However, after getting a better glimpse at your illustrious institute, I called and inquired if an opening was still available."  
  
Kitty's mother stepped in once more, her voice much more pleasant and relaxing. "We believe Kitty will fit in much better there. It's got a very good reputation as an excellent learning environment. As you've already acknowledged yourself, the Academy has one of the highest academic ratings in the country."  
  
Her father's cold voice finished it. "We want her there. Now."  
  
The rest of the words blurred from her ears, her mind barely able to register the continuing gasps that came from Rogue and Jean. Her legs became weak, and she nearly faltered. Baby blue eyes filled with cool drops water which slid down her cheek, the tears unable to stop.  
  
She was only fifteen, and already Kitty Pryde's world was falling apart.  



	2. Saying goodbye: We'll miss you Kitty

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 2_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Come to think of it.......do I own anything in this story? **shruggs**

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
Kitty could barely keep back the tears as she stuffed her things into a bright blue suitcase. Ever since she heard her parent's declaration last night, a deep fog seemed to penetrate over her thoughts, a dark gloom enveloping her feelings, one she couldn't seem to break free of. Over, her time here was all over. She had helped save the mutants' world, only to have her parents rip her own apart. Life, as was the common expression, was so not fair at times.  
  
Focusing her attention on her bags, Kitty unwillingly started to sort through her things, folding up shirts and briefly flipping through books. Cloths, pictures, momentos, what few personal items that survived from the first mansion; all entered the case without a thought. Once or twice she found herself stopping, picking up something with more memories attached then most, hesitating before placing it in the bag. Kitty had never really understood reason for the adamantium-enforced chest each student was assigned when she first entered the institute, but she was grateful for it now. Some of her most valuable keepsakes and possessions, including her photo album and laptop, had been locked in there for storage when she left to fight Magneto. Now, they were among the few items which she had left. Everything else she owned- cloths, books, CD's, had been purchased on a well-deserved shopping spree between her and the other Xavier females. The guys had gone along as well, but for some reason split up, balking at the idea of spending over an hour in the shoe department alone. Kitty and the other girls on the other hand walked in and sported their charge cards with glee: even Rogue enjoyed a good mall crawl, and shoe shopping was a must for any visit. A pair of pink and gold sandals joined black dockers in a brown box.  
  
There was only one item that she wasn't taking, Kitty realized as she stared longingly at her closet. Her X-man uniform. Slowly, unable to stop herself, she let go of her satin slippers and slid up to the refinished oak doors, opening them wide and reaching in to touch the outfit from it's hanger. The fabric always seemed so soft, silky, unreal, as if it had been created just for her. With it's unstable molecule design, perhaps in some ways, it was. Blue and black, with a yellow trim..... Shadowcat's colors. This was no solid black trainee uniform, like those worn by the new mutants. This was one of a kind; her own special outfit, to wear every time she stepped into battle.  
  
Now, she continued to reflect with a tear in her eye, she'd never wear it again.  
  
Had it really been that long ago when she first moved to the institute? When she had discovered she was different from those she walked among in school.... special? When Professor Xavier had introduced her to his other students, Scott, Jean, Kurt, telling her all about the new responsibilities she would undertake? At first, she admitted, she had wanted to leave right away. Her mind had still been adjusting to her newfound talent for walking through walls, and hadn't been prepared for anything like what Xavier told her. Being a mutant was one thing, being a near vigilante was another. She had been, as she told Scott and the others during Logan's defense systems demo, 'seriously freaked' by it all. Even after she had adjusted, she admitted there were days when she had wished she could return to being normal. Days when all the hiding made her want to cry, to wake up and return to being a regular High School student; no powers, no responsibilities, no danger. Solemnly she closed the closet door. It looked like she got her wish. Unfortunately.  
  
So engrossed in her own thoughts was she, that when she returned to packing, she failed to notice that she was no longer the only person in the room. A pair of heavy gloved hands crept up and rested on her shoulder, causing Kitty to slightly jump. She turned around, to see long brown hair and matching eyes as sad as her own.  
  
"Lance?" She whispered, a hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. "How-?"  
  
"I came as soon as I found out. Logan let me in." His arms wrapped around her back as Kitty buried her face in his shirt, committing to memory every scent, every sound that he made, grateful for his presence. Absently, Lance reached up and ran his right hand through her chocolate bangs, a lone finger traveling down the side of her face and coming to rest under her chin. Kitty's gaze was directed towards his face, their eyes locking together in a mutual stillness. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, neither spoke a word. Finally, Lance broke the silence.  
  
"So when do you leave, Pretty-kitty?" The words were soft and slow, echoing only in Kitty's ears.  
  
"In a few hours," she choked. "Mom and Dad, they- they said they wanted me out of here, as soon as possible." She could feel Lance stiffen for a moment at her statement, his eyes breaking from hers and averting to the ground.  
  
"That soon?" He whispered, releasing her chin and stroking her hair once more. Kitty could only node in response, clutching him closer as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Lance, I, like, don't want to go." The tears started to fall, wetting the black fabric in front of her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But they... they're my parents. Deep down I know they love me and I.......... I love them..... I can't....."  
  
"I know." He whispered into her ear again, his chin nuzzling her gently. She looked up to face him. Their eyes locked again, deep blue meeting smoldering brown, faces drawing closer and closer to each other. A single finger swept between them, Kitty reaching up to brush Lance's bangs away. They moved closer still, lips finally touching for a slow and gentle kiss. As they continued, Kitty wished it could have lasted forever.  
  
Slowly, they broke apart, as Lance forced himself to help her pack, closing a box of books and sorting a few more shoes. "Hey," he spoke lightheartedly, trying to lift the mood, "it's not like you'll be dropping off the face of the earth or nothin'. We can still write."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm." Kitty nodded solemnly, placing a few more t-shirts into another bag, before snapping it shut.  
  
"...and I can still call you. Course, not as often cuz it'll be long distance, but still....."  
  
Kitty's eyes reached up to re-meet his, an expression of sadness and seriousness written across her features. "I'll call you Lance. I'll call you the minute I get there."  
  
Lance smirked. "And I'll keep the phone free until you do." He chuckled under his breath. "Wanda'll have to find someplace else to call her mystic hotline for a while. It's costing us enough as it is."  
  
"I'd like to see her expression when you tell her that!" Kitty couldn't help but giggle a little, even as another tear ran down her face. "Don't get yourself placed in a body caste because of me Lance."  
  
"I could think of worse fates." In a slightly chivalrous gustier, Lance took her hand and kissed it. For someone who claimed to be a walking demolition artist, Lance was getting good at sweeping Kitty off her feet. It seemed so unlike him, Kitty couldn't help but feel amused.  
  
"Next thing you know you'll be taking tips from that Cajin we saw with Magneto. Charming every girl you see with a smile."  
  
Lance winked. "Worked on Rogue."  
  
"Just don't try to blow me up a minute later." Kitty grinned.  
  
"Blow up? Naaa, you know me Kitty, explosions aren't my style. I prefer to shake things up m'self." To emphasize his point, Lance sent a minor tremor under Kitty's feet, amused at her surprised gasp and catching her in his arms instantly. Once steady, Kitty phased through his grip, standing behind.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Hope no one else felt that or you won't be the only one doing some shaking."  
  
Lance shrugged his shoulders apologetically. He casually leaned back on the windowsill. "Hey, speaking of shaking things up, any sign of Mag-not-so-neto and his new players? No word down at the Brotherhood, although Wanda's still out for blood, and the rest of us are trying to get over Pietro." His voice lowered ruefully. "Still can't believe Speedy ditched us like that......."  
  
"No word over here either." Kitty sighed and shook her head. "There's been no sign, not even when we rescued the Professor. Cerbro II's still being completed, not that Professor X thinks it'd do too much good. Magneto's always been good at cloaking himself from us." Her gaze shifted past Lance and out the window. "Besides, these days there's too many signatures out there, more then he can process." She looked at Lance soberly. "We're not the only ones out there."  
  
"We never were. But we'll survive, you'll see."  
  
"You will." Kitty returned to the window. "I'm being taken out of the race."  
  
"You'll always be a mutant Kitty." Lance moved over to the bed and zipped up one more of her bags. "Going away won't change that."  
  
"Lets hope my parents realize that, for both out sakes." Locking her remaining baggage, Kitty grasped the handles of two of her suitcases, as Lance helped her with the rest. Following Lance's lead and walking to the door, she stopped short, her head turning and eyes falling back on the now half-empty room. For the briefest of moments, Kitty stood silently in the doorway, taking one last look at the room she had planned to share with Rogue throughout the passing says. So many memories........  
  
With a sigh on her lips, she and Lance headed out the hall and down the stairs, so that she could properly say goodbye to the others.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Saying goodbye was never easy, not even for an X-man. As Kitty stepped down the stairs to an awaiting crowd of teammates and mentors alike, it was all she could do not to break into tears on the spot. The emotion in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Whatever reservations her friends might have held against Kitty leaving, it wasn't about to stop them from properly seeing her off. One by one, they each made their farewells.  
  
"Ve'll miss you, Katchen." Kurt gave Kitty a blue furred friendly hug goodbye, his color matching his emotions perfectly.  
  
"Yeah K-girl," Evan clapped her on the back. "You were a good friend."  
  
"Are." Ororo corrected, giving her own hug after Kurt. "Your time here will not be forgotten."  
  
"You were a good student." Hank interjected.  
  
"And a great teammate." Scott, placed a hand on Kitty's right shoulder as she stepped away from Ororo.  
  
"Ace's all the way." Logan nodded, accepting Kitty's hug- possibly the only person who ever hugged him without consequences. "You made me proud half pint." He drew up her chin to look her in the eye. "You're still making me proud."  
  
"Won't be the same here without you." Jean's gaze shifted from Kitty to the floor, as she absently flicked away a strand of liquid red hair.  
  
"Even though it was trying at times for both of us, ah know....." Rogue's voice drifted off, her hand quickly brushing off a spot of wetness on her cheek before the others could notice, "ah know I could never have found a better roommate. Or close friend."  
  
"Amen." Tabitha and the other new mutants nodded.  
  
"It's never easy for a teacher to let a pupil go..." Xavier started, uncertain, "particularly not one who's flourished so much as you. I only hope, Kitty, that someday our paths will cross again. Remember, no matter where you go or what you decide to do in life,for good or ill, you will always be among the gifted in your generation. Leaving the institute will not change that." He took a deep breath, looking her straight in the eye. "Our door will always be open, should you ever be able to return. We will be here for you."  
  
"Thanks Professor." Kitty sniffed. "Thank you, everyone." She wiped away another crystalline tear. "I know, like, it wasn't always easy living here, but if there was ever a place I'd call home....." her voice drifted off. "I guess what I mean to say is you've all been wonderful. In the time I've been here, you've all really become like another family, always looking out for me and helping me along my way. I... I still can't believe I'm really leaving. I'll miss you, all of you."  
  
Jean offered up another hug, and Scott a warm handshake. "Keep in touch?"  
  
Kitty forced a smile. "You bet." She turned to Lance, who blinked back his own misty eyes. Guys like him, he once tried to explain, never cried. She didn't believe it for a second, and had a shaky feeling he's be breaking down tonight.  
  
"Ready?" His voice was nearly cracked with emotion as he offered up a small reassuring smile. Kitty's voice was lost to her, she could only nod in response. Picking up her bags, the duo headed outside to her parents and the cab awaiting them; the other Xavier institute members following in their wake.  
  
Out the door, down the stairs and through the gates....... away from her life as an X-man, forever.

*********


	3. Enter Miss Emma Frost

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 3_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB.

Hey, thanks for all the kind reviews! Hope I can keep ya'll coming back for more!

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
"Top of your class........ well balanced in activities....... last courses taken include advanced sessions in Chemistry, Geometry and Astrophysics....... although it appears your Home Ec. teachers don't have such favorable reviews. Well, no matter........."  
  
Kitty Pryde could only sit at attention and wait as Emma Frost, Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, continued to review her file. She bit her lip and tried to keep from fidgeting. Why couldn't the school office just write "really good student" and be done with it? Kitty felt out of place enough, a young freshman dressed in a uniform white blouse and brown pants, surrounded by antique furniture and decorations that screamed 'Victorian era'. Ms. Frost was both wealthy and well educated, and she clearly didn't mind flaunting either fact in front of her peers and pupils. Absently, Kitty observed that the headmistress' office was roughly double the size of the space Principle Kelly occupied back in Bayville, and much, much more elaborate. Along with the traditional front desk, windows, filing cabinet and chairs, the rooms sported powder blue walls with white trim, a two thick bookshelves, a vintage couch, coffee table, trophy cabinet, and...... Kitty raised an eyebrow. Was that a silver expresso machine tucked away in the left corner? She shook her head and returned her attention to Ms. Frost.  
  
Ms. Frost, Kitty had decided from the moment she entered the building, was very well named. Although she was seemingly a very courteous and polite individual, her face reflected a total ice queen, causing an involuntary shiver to run down Kitty's spine at first contact. She had crystal blue eyes and very fair hair, cut to a sharp medium length. Pronounced cheekbones and full lips, a look of stone etched on her features, even when she smiled. As headmistress, she wore very no-nonsense attire, consisting of a short, deep gray skirt and jacket, with a white blouse and silver rimmed glasses. She wasn't Darkhome, Kitty released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding onto, but she didn't convey the most pleasant of individuals. At the moment Kitty would have given just about anything to escape the woman's deep gaze and careful scrutiny of her person.  
  
If the headmistress noticed Kitty's discomfort, she didn't show it. Rather, she continued to scrutinize the file in her hand, verbally interrogating her new charge with each passing moment. "Any particular reason for coming to the Academy?" Ms. Frost reached across her desk to a glass and jug, each, Kitty assumed, costing more then Scott's last mechanic's bill, and poured herself a small amount of water, taking a soft sip. Somehow, even that put Kitty further on edge. "Although you're hardly the first student to come here in the middle of the semester, I must admit, I was a little shocked when your father called to see if an opening was still available. After all, we'd been under the impression that you'd been sent to a different school in Bayville, and doing quite well there."  
  
~I was~ Kitty mentally kicked. "Oh, you know, my old school wasn't challenging enough and my parents thought I'd be better off here."  
  
"Oh really?" Ms. Frost seemed bemused at her answer, before taking another sip.  
  
"Yeah." ~That, and they, like, totally freaked because they found out I was really spending my time after class saving the world for mutant kind and learning how to walk through walls in high-risk situations. Oh, and did Dad forget to mention when he called that the reason I went to Bayville in the first place was to learn how to control my powers while being monitored by an absolute telepath? Or how I was dating a walking earthquake and swapping sweaters with girls who could burn down a forest, light up the sky or blow up building? All while calling it a perfectly normal lifestyle of course.~  
  
Ms. Frost's eyes suddenly went wide, as she started to cough on her drink.  
  
Kitty blinked, ending her terraced of thoughts. "Um, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine darling, just went down the wrong pipe." Ms. Frost attempted a slight smile, and Kitty felt another shiver. Where did the Academy find this woman? "Well Miss Pryde I'm happy you've enrolled here. Judging by what I've seen here today, I believe you'll fit right in among our more gifted students." Ms. Frost gestured absently towards the file she laid down on her desk, before standing up and grasping Kitty's hand in a quick shake. "In fact, I hope you and I will become good friends." Ms. Frost regarded her more carefully, and Kitty suddenly felt as if under a magnifying glass. "Such an intelligent young woman, I'm certain we have a lot in common."  
  
Calmly, the headmistress reached towards one of the other files on her desk and handed a sealed brown envelope to Kitty. "There's your schedule, school ID and general information package, along with a meal plan. A locker will be assigned to you shortly, and your student guide will help you find your classes for today. I assume you've been given your residence accommodations at one of the boarding houses....?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yes Miss." She hadn't unpacked yet, but she had a room.  
  
"Excellent." Ms. Frost glanced over her once more. "A refined girl, I'm certain you'll do splendidly." She hit her speaker. "Terry?"  
  
"Here Ms. Frost." A tall girl with straight blond hair and brown vest in the headmistress's doorway. Her teeth were bone-white, and the school's emblem was stitched on her right breast, the blouse underneath neatly tucked into a full length skirt. If Kitty was a gambler, she'd stake her collage fund that the girl was a prep-queen wannabe.  
  
"Kitty Pryde, meet Terry Greenbin, your student guide. She'll be showing you around for the next few days."  
  
The blond girl greeted Kitty with a bright smile, which was immediately returned. Here, at last, was someone who would get her out of this office, even if she sensed the smile was insincere. Grasping her hand, the guide took Kitty out of the office and immediately began pointing things out, while being polite enough to engage in small talk on the side.  
  
It didn't take Kitty long to become impressed; between it's architecture and history, the Academy was something else.  
  
Too bad it wasn't back in Bayville.  
  
**********  
  
  
As Kitty and Terry left the room, Emma Frost closed the door with an affirming click, locking instantly. Her eyes sparkled in delight as her smile reached to a full fledged grin.  
  
It wasn't often Emma Frost could smell a golden opportunity. Usually she took what she could find and made the most of it, turning burnout into blood money, a lousy situation into a profitable venture. Let it never be said that the White Queen didn't earn her paycheck.  
  
However, she wasn't about to let a find like this slip past her fingers either. The poor, silly girl, by her own thought's admissions one would think she knew better then to think about such things in another's presence. Obviously, her former mentor had been a lousy telepath, and unable to truly tap into the minds of others. Or perhaps he had been a poor unimpressionable sap with too much care for ethics to ever read his pupils minds regularly, in which case the girl had probably, unintentionally let her guard down. Either way, Emma Frost didn't mind the results: a firsthand confession of the X-gene, and the possibility of information regarding another rival organization.  
  
As Emma Frost leaned back in her cozy office chair, she allowed a slight chuckled of amusement to echo from her lips. Yes, if the mind was true, she had little doubt that this 'Kitty Pryde' could be worth a great deal to her, and her superiors.  
  
A great deal.  
  
If the mind was true.  
  
She frowned. She doubted the girl had been lying when she though, but the sarcasm in her mind had been evident. Miss Pryde could have been making some sort of crack-whit humor to mentally calm herself down, the little tramp. Which presented a very minor problem: Emma Frost would need further proof before she could make Shaw a sales pitch.  
  
Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulled out her white cell phone, and clicked a speed dial.  
  
"Hello, James? Call up your recruits. I've got a job for one of them."


	4. Unpacking and unrest

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 4_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Et ect......

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
"Like, why do I have to own so much stuff anyway?" Kitty muttered, unzipping another suitcase and pulling out the contents, placing them neatly into her new drawers. Class was over, the tour finished, dinner had come and gone. Now all that remained was for Kitty to unpack the rest of her things into her new dorm room. Small enough to be cozy, yet with furnishings that cost more then dinner with the Blob; Kitty had been thankful she'd managed a single. No telling what sort of heck she'd be in for if assigned a new roommate. Rogue had been enough.  
  
Although, she mused, Rogue had also turned into her best friend, and if she had a roommate, she'd have someone else to talk to. Nothing like being alone in a new place with a new schedule, new rules, and whole new way of doing things. Someone to cling to would be worth a whole lot of money right now.  
  
Kitty reached out into her bags, and frowned. Puff, the stuffed dragon she had kept since childhood, was no longer there. It had been one of the many casualties with the destruction of the mansion, including her Alannis Morisette CD and her favorite cardigan sweater.  
  
That her dragon was gone placed a deeper hole in Kitty's emotion. Her mother had given her that cherished toy on her sixth birthday, and it had followed her everywhere. A comfort item, something to help her settle no matter where she went. Only now it wasn't here. Nor where her friends, her parents, her loved ones. No one; here at the Academy, Kitty was effectively alone. A single tear brushed down her cheek, but she wiped it off. It wasn't all bad, her mind chided. ~Tomorrow you'll have a phone hookup, and then you can, like, talk to anyone you want every day of the week.~  
  
It still wasn't the same as having them there.  
  
The cold night air blew through Kitty's hair. Odd, she hadn't recalled opening the window.....  
  
*WHUMP*  
  
"Gaaaaaaa!" Kitty jumped back at the crashing sound behind her. Startled, she looked back to see who, or what, had come in out of the night air.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Well, if it was an assailant, that was a new one. To her surprise, there was a cat. A small, smoke gray cat. A small, smoke gray cat with the most adorable green eyes Kitty had ever seen. Almost immediately, she reached out to pet it.  
  
The cat hissed slightly, eyes searching the room for an escape. However, Kitty was unhindered, talking in a gentle tone as she slowly edged her way to the bed the feline landed on.  
  
"Here kitty kitty. Nice kitty. I won't hurt you. I mean, come on, I'm a kitty myself." The cat's eyes remained on her but it did not move as Kitty placed a delicate finger under the chin. For a moment it seemed as if it would bolt. Kitty started scratching lightly, first near the ears, the towards the well known feline sweet-spot under the chin. Resistance was futile.  
  
"PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Like that, huh?" She sat on the bed and moved the cat onto her lap, which made no sound of protest. "Well, you're not much, but it's nice to know I've got one friend around here."  
  
The cat closed it's eyes, purring in absolute contentment.  
  
"So where are you from? What's your name?"  
  
The cat gave no answer, but continued to purr. For a few minutes, Kitty remained where she was, simply scratching the cat's chin with one hand, stroking it's soft fur with the other.  
  
"Bet you're surprised to see me huh?" The cat closed it's eyes, as Kitty peered down at it's contented form. Her new feline friend might not have been much, but it was a start. It wasn't long until Kitty went on, spilling her heart out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new here myself; just moved in y'know. Wish I didn't have to be here though." The cat looked up, and Kitty took it as a sign of concern. "Oh, don't worry, I like you enough. It's just that, like, I well, I....." She choked on her words. "I miss them. I'm not three days gone and I miss them. Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, Mr. Mc Coy, Professor Xavier... Lance. My friends, probably the best friends I've ever had." The feline's innocent green eyes urged her to continue.  
  
"So why aren't I with them you ask?" She sighed deeply, biting her bottom lip. There was no one here to judge her..... was it so hard to admit the truth to herself? Just this once? "Because.... because I'm afraid. Yessss seeerie kitty cat, I Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, mutant x-man and super heroine extraordinare am afraid. Of who you ask?" Her eyes trailed over to one of the photos tacked up on her wall. "My parents. They're mine and I love them; to be honest I can't see myself going against them. I'm no rebel like Lance or Rogue; I'm Mom and Dad's little Kitty, I do what I'm told." Her voice dripped of sarcasm. "Oh sure, I won't give a bully the time of day. I'm tough as nails and I'll be damned if anyone says otherwise but...." Her hand stopped scratching. "It's like, I've like, got this weak spot when it comes to Mom and Dad." She paused. "I went against them once, when I got my powers, and look what happened then. Even if Lance did make up for it later."  
  
A small smile graced her features as she resumed stroking. "But what I'm I talking about, right? I mean, you're just a little lost kitty, right?" The cat flipped over, and Kitty found herself offering up a tummy rub. "Simple life you've got, am I right? No evil bad guys or anti-mutant conspiracies? Just the life of a cat." She paused.  
  
"Wish it was mine." The cat stopped purring, and set itself upright again, peering into Kitty's ocean deep eyes. It licked it's lips.  
  
A reminder sparked in Kitty's memory, and she snapped her free fingers. "Hey, I bet you're hungry! Want something to eat?"  
  
"Mmmmmroowr!"  
  
Kitty took that as a 'yes'. Searching around, she recalled the crackers she had in her top drawer, a midnight snack for emergencies. Not really premium-A cat food, but it was all she had for the moment. She reached over towards the cabinet.  
  
And the feline watched in amazement as she phased her hand right through, returning with the few precious pieces of food.  
  
Offering one up to the feline, she was pleased to see it snap it up. Kitty's hand snaked around it's right ear as she munched on her own. "Y'know something cat? You're pretty sweet; I appreciate the company. Feel free to, like, pop by anytime. Maybe next time I'll have some treats.  
  
As her scratching slowed the cat's ears suddenly perked up. The feline raised it's head towards the window, as if following a sound Kitty couldn't hear.  
  
"Hmmm? Hey, is something wrong? Hear a mouse?"  
  
In response, the cat jumped off Kitty's bed, leaping towards the window and disappearing into the shadows of the night. Kitty attempted to follow it's path from her room before giving it up; her fellow kitty was gone.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed. "You'd, like, think I was use to loosing friends by now."  



	5. Evening calls

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 5_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. Marvel owns everything, everything!

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
Emma Frost casually made herself comfortable on a plush white sofa. Absently, she wondered what her fellow teachers would think if they could only see her now.  
  
While Headmistress Frost was a formal woman who always appeared distinguished and proper, the White Queen was another story. The snow white bondage top and stretch pants which now hugged every inch of her shapely curves was evident proof of this. The outfit was accented by a pair of high-healed boots which ran themselves up to her knees, and long white gloves coming up to her elbows, so tight they could have served as a second skin. Distractedly she wondered if she should have also donned a cape, something expensive and fur-lined perhaps. She pushed the thought away, the weather was still too warm for such things.  
  
One of her 'employees' brought out a crystal glass and bottle of expensive white wine. Emma filled the glass and took a sip, savoring every drop of the alcoholic delicacy. Really, her job might not have been all fun and games, but, as she surveyed the immense wealth she was surrounded by, she had to admit: the benefits plan was something else. Crystal chandeliers, angora carpeting and marble walls; all hidden in a complex far beneath the Academy. Yes, being headmistress had it's perks...... and being queen was even better.  
  
Speaking of which....  
  
She motioned to one of her servants, who flipped on the goliath screen before her, which dwarfed Emma and, indeed, the entire room complex by far. The latest and most advanced technology money could buy..... oh yes, that benefits plan was something else.  
  
The television snapped to focus, revealing a dark room with poor lighting and three silent figures, one of whose features could be distinguished. Center stage was a gentleman of fifty, short stature with raven black hair decked out in a dark business suit. His eyes pierced ahead, making eye contact despite the miles of distance. The other two sat on each of his sides, all but hidden beneath the shadows of the room. It didn't matter, Emma knew all too well who they were. Inner circle echelon, part of the Lords Cardinal; a Black Bishop and White Rook.  
  
It was a meeting of the Hellfire Club.  
  
On the other side, Chairman Sebastian Shaw observed Frost, carefully scrutinizing her casual posture with fine comb and well-turned eye. Spreading his arms apart, elbows resting on the table, he lowered his chin onto his hands, one finger carefully tracing the cleft in his chin.  
  
"Emma, how.... unexpected. To what to I owe the pleasure of speaking to our fair White Queen?"  
  
Emma Frost took another sip of wine before giving response, stretching further in repose. Nothing could hide the satisfactory smirk on her lips as she hailed Shaw with her glass .  
  
Shaw frowned, growing impatient with Frost's relaxed manner. She had left a message earlier stating important news for his ears. He wanted that information; now.  
  
"Well, what do you have to offer me?"  
  
Another sip. The White Queen was going to end up drunk before she talked at this rate.  
  
"A proposition Shaw. It appears we have a welcoming new candidate who might interest the members of the inner circle."  
  
Ahhh, now that was better! Perhaps it was worth his while to listen after all.  
  
"Oh? Another mutant? How... fortunate. Care to elaborate?"  
  
The White Queen didn't hesitate.  
  
"A new student here, under my care. Her mind had quite a few interesting things to say." Emma's voice became almost mesmerizing. "I sense great potential in her.... and predict a great many uses for her gifts."  
  
Good news, however.....  
  
"Have you any proof that she'll be of value?"  
  
"I have enough." Emma stated sharply.  
  
Shaw nodded. Even if he hadn't a clue what this new mutant was capable of, a good review by the White Queen was always a pleasant thought. "How long will it take you to collect her?"  
  
"Not long." The White Queen let out smoothly. "The poor, sweet child is already under my care. I'll pretend nothing is going on for now, let her lower her guard a little, find out what else I can."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Why then," Emma's smirk turned to a full-fledged grin, as her eyes shone in delight. "Then, she'll be ours for the taking."  
  
Laughter spit the air, as the Inner Circle started chattering about the details. For those employees who were present, the White Queen's words sent chills down the base of each spine.  
  
The nights were growing colder in Snow Valley, Massachusetts.  



	6. The long march

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 6_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although some have been slightly Evolution-fied for this story. Hey, they changed Todd and Lance anyway, what's one or two more?

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
"Kitty-kat, hurry up! We is going to be late for class!" A slim girl with long, curly lavender locks and a black tie tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for her friend to get moving.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Kitty shook her head and closed her locker with a clank, her American literature books well in hand. "Besides, you know Randolph, he never starts his lectures on time."  
  
"No, but he take seat count right away for sure!" Sharron huffed, as the two freshman started down the halls. "And besides, we no get seats right away, there no guarantee we sit beside each other." Her face lost it's stiffness in a light chuckle. "Then how we going to stay awake while he talk about Edgar Allen Poe?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "Okay, you've got me there. Let's get the lead out." Dashing through the halls as fast as school regulations would allow, the two girls turned corner after corner, hoping to make it in time to catch a pair of seats together, preferably in the back or near the window. Watching the occasional athletic team workout was far more enjoyable then listening to the crackling voice of a mid-forties professor, as he strangled the great works of American literature. Her new friend shared the opinion.  
  
Friend, it felt so nice to be able to call someone that, Kitty mused. While it seemed to take forever, at two months into the Academy, Kitty Pryde was finally starting to get to know some of the student body. Even if she did it one person at a time.  
  
Sharron Porter was a fellow freshman, one Kitty had literally bumped into getting out of class, books flying to the floor in a total mess. Together they had bent down to pick everything up, each starting to apologize at the same time as they sorted through math books and history papers. The lunch bell rang, their stomachs started to growl, and Kitty found herself at a golden opportunity. Her so-called 'guide' having split from her over a week ago, Kitty had found herself becoming more and more desperate for human companionship; having bumped into someone seemed like a perfect opportunity, not to go to waste. Taking the initiative, she asked the other girl her name, and followed through by inviting her to join her for lunch.  
  
She was glad she had asked.  
  
At first Sharron had seemed really shy, like a wild animal that would flee at a moment's notice. Eventually however, she started warming up to Kitty, and it wasn't long until the two girls found themselves renting a few memorable videos while splitting bucket after of Bryer's and Hogen Doss. Sharron wasn't a vegetarian like Kitty, but she did have a terrible weak spot for creamy things. Her love for milk could easily rival Evan's, although her love for roast chicken could rival Logan.  
  
However, what really stood out, aside from her unusually dyed hair color, was her speech. Sharron claimed that she had been sent by her family in Holland to study in America, and thus, had been unable to speak a word of English when she had arrived. All Kitty knew for certain was that the girl spoke constantly in third person, and almost never called anyone by their 'real' name. It was always 'nice teacher' or 'basketball boy'. In many ways she reminded Kitty of her favorite character from one of the Japanese manga's. Purple hair, unique speech pattern...all she needed was a pair of bonberi and the ability to transform into a soft, cuddly creature.  
  
Kitty shook her head at that thought; no, that would be too unreal.  
  
For now, she was simply grateful the girl existed, and that once in a while they could have lunch together.  
  
A regretful sigh escaped Kitty's lips. To bad it couldn't have been all the time.  
  
While Sharron was perfectly entitled to have other friends, particularly when they had known her longer, her 'friends' couldn't care less about Kitty. A few were civil, some more so then other, but overall Kitty got the feeling she wasn't part of their little group, and it would be some time before she ever was. Which meant until she met someone else, Kitty was stuck eating, walking and sitting in class alone, without anyone else to talk to.  
  
Completely the opposite at the institute, where one couldn't help but bump into someone they knew.  
  
"Miss Pryde?"  
  
Kitty's stopped in her tracks as Ms. Frost's personal secretary approached her. Sharron also stopped and turned, but was waved off to get back to class. The freshman nodded, first to the secretary, then to Kitty, before heading into Rodezski's class. The secretary returned her attention to Kitty, and vice-versa.  
  
"Ms. Frost sent me, Miss Pryde. She's like to see you in her office. Now." There was a slight edge in her voice, and Kitty gulped, feeling very much like the cat caught eating a canary. Although she was certain she'd never done anything wrong, one never could tell in a new school. If Ms. Frost wanted Kitty in her office, the former Shadowcat doubted it'd be good news.  
  
Kitty attempted a nervous smile.  
  
"I'm on my way."  



	7. The White Queen strikes!

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 7_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, not mine!

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  


There's a saying that there's nothing so horrifying as approaching the demon's lair. Oh certainly, depending on the demon it might look harmless, it might even look pleasant, but the simple knowledge that whatever lurks inside may just decided to rip out your bones and burn your soul is enough to send shivers down your spine as you approach. Fear, apprehension, terror; many a being will encounter these foes as they slip near the entrance. For some, the heart is strong enough to ignore these perils, and so they go on to their destiny.  
  
However, that still doesn't make it any easier. Particularly, as one former Shadowcat might have pointed, set demon's lair was the office of an ice-cold woman by the name of Emma Frost; Headmistress Emma Frost.  
  
Kitty gulped as she opened the Headmistress's door. "Ms. Frost?" Her eyes scanned the room to rest at the figure behind the desk, her back to Kitty and her gaze at the closed blinds behind her. Upon hearing Kitty's voice, Ms. Frost stood up and turned, a smile of genuine delight on her face.  
  
"Ah Miss Pryde, so good to see you again. I trust you've settled in nicely?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah, mostly." Kitty coughed on her response. Was that what this was all about? Was Ms. Frost simply checking up on her?  
  
"Excellent! Now don't just stand there young lady, come in, come in!" At an instant, Ms. Frost was at Kitty's side, bidding her into the room and closing the door soundly behind her. Kitty was far to nervous to hear the resounding click of the lock.  
  
"Now Kitty......" Emma Frost ushered the girl into her seat. "I've been watching you for quite some time since you entered our fair establishment."  
  
"Oh?" The hackles were raised on Kitty Pryde's neck. Danger. Something wasn't right with this meeting.  
  
"Indeed." Ms. Frost's eyes never left Kitty's. "You see, it's come to my attention that you are more of a proper young lady then you first appear. That you posses skills and talents far beyond the levels of most students at this school. Far beyond....."  
  
~Does she know?~ Kitty tried to hide her sudden anxiety. A cold chill ran down her spine as Ms. Frost continued to observe her, fixated on her sitting form. "Um, like, what do you mean Ms. Frost? Is this about that A+ I got on my last chemistry test?"  
  
Ms. Frost continued on as if she hadn't heard her.  
  
"There is much we can do for each other Kitty." Ms. Frost reached down and fingered one of Kitty's bangs. "I have some...... friends, who would like very much to meet you."  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty narrowed her eyes, the edge of her tongue slightly sharp. She didn't like where this conversation was going, she didn't like the feelings she was getting from Emma Frost. If this kept up, she was going to phase through the floor, the heck with her secret identity!  
  
Emma Frost didn't blink at Kitty's tone. Rather, leaned back on her desk, her eyes locked with Kitty's, as a smile played upon her pink lips. For a split second, Kitty was reminded once more of one of her former principles: Mystique, Miss Darkhome  
  
"Good friends, who understand exactly what you've been going through." Her voice switched from that of a sensuous snake charmer to a more sympathetic beat. "We can help you, hide you, keep you safe." Kitty's guard lowered slightly. "In return, I believe you could be a great asset to us." The headmistress seemingly took delight in Kitty's growing discomfort. "Your phasing abilities..." a predatory glint entered her eyes as Kitty's face paled, " would be most useful to our cause. If...." A solitary finger reached down and caught Shadowcat's chin, bringing her eye to eye with the White Queen, "you join us."  
  
Kitty brushed away the finger, standing up with a force that the chair behind was completely knocked over. All her instincts were crying out for her to leave, to flee, to do anything _but_ trust Emma Frost. Those instincts had saved her life before. They had taught her to run when being chased by Wolverine, to stay when he needed her the most. To fight Lance when he used her, to believe him when he changed his ways. When she trusted them, they hadn't let her down. Could she ignore them now?  
  
"Why should I?" She would turn away and march right out of here. Ms. Frost was probably unprepared, talking to her at school instead of somewhere more secluded. And unless the woman had soundproof walls, one scream would alert everyone on campus of the problem.  
  
The icy glare she received from Emma Frost suddenly filled her mind with a world of doubts. "Because...." the headmistress stated curtly, "you don't have a choice."  
  
Kitty's eyes grew wide as she felt something in the back of her mind. A dizziness, a familiar cloud over her thoughts, too fast to let her utter a word. No! Oh no! How could she have been so blind! How else could Ms. Frost know she was a mutant, unless........  
  
She attempted to fight it. She failed, the onslaught simply to strong for her to bear. Her mind closed down, caged by Emma Frost's telepathic probes.  
  
The world went black, and Kitty Pryde slipped into unconsciousness. 


	8. Meanwhile, back at the ranch

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 8_**

Disclaimer: Marvel and Kid's WB own X-men Evolution, and all characters in this story; period, finito, case closed.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
Three weeks.  
  
It had been three weeks.  
  
Three long, agonizing weeks.  
  
Three weeks had gone by and Kitty hadn't sent word. Not a phone call, not a letter, not so much as an email, _nothing_. After two months of almost constant correspondence, Kitty Pryde had disappeared of Lance Alver's map.  
  
At one week, he figured she'd been busy. At two weeks she'd been swamped. Now at three she was either literally buried under her text books or...... he didn't want to think about it.  
  
He'd tried calling her himself, but never got passed the answering machine. He'd written her letters, but received nothing in response. If Kitty was angry and wanted him to feel miserable, she was doing a pretty good job.  
  
Lance Alvers sat down on the Brotherhood couch, eyes set on the distant dusty window as he watched the occasional car roll down the street. Few people drove past the Brotherhood boarding house, given the random earthquakes that seemed to appear, and slippery green substance constantly splattered on the sidewalk.  
  
All things considered, it wasn't a rout for the faint of heart.... or stomach for that matter.  
  
Kitty could've driven it, if she could drive. Tough as nails and nerves of steel; just two of the things he missed about her.  
  
He missed lots of things about her.  
  
He missed her.  
  
"She's dumped you, yo."  
  
Lance scowled at the speaker, one Todd, 'Toad' Tolansky, who joined him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, grabbing the T.V remote with his tongue and clicking it on.  
  
Without diverting his eyes from the screen, Todd continued. "It's been three weeks since the gal so much as left a message to say hi. You've left messages, sent email, and all but gone up to that fancy Academy in person to reach her. She hasn't answered one of your calls, ignored the mail, and all but slammed the door in your face. Face it man, it's over."  
  
"It's not over." Lance's eyes drifted back to the window. Todd smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey!" The earthshaker looked the frog right in the eyes. Todd glared back at him, and for the first time that he could remember, Lance was tempted to back off from the Toad; for a reason other then the smell.  
  
"No, it's over. No calls, no letters: no contact man. It's called the silent treatment. She's either pissed or guilty with someone new. Face it, you two are nearing splitsville."  
  
"WE ARE NOT!" Lance roared, giving the ground a slight tremble. He was smacked again. "Now cut that out! Top hitting me Toad!"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, jerk." Lance found himself on the receiving end of a smack from Wanda Maximoff, who came up from behind.  
  
"Score one for the Red Witch." Freddy chuckled, walking in and joining Todd with his own armful of snacks.  
  
"Do all of you need to get involved in this?" Lance yelled.  
  
"Yeah buddy, we do!" Todd stood up and got in Lance's face. "For the past two months you've been off your game, ever since your so called 'pretty kitty' went back under her parent's leash. Now, for the past three weeks, you've been so depressed you'd make Rogue proud! What does that tell you?"  
  
"She's just busy, it's the new school, I'm sure....." Lance faltered, for some reason not believing his own words.  
  
"Bullshit." Wanda hissed. "Three weeks is for friends who only like to touch base now and then. Not for lovesick boyfriends that you're *suppose* to have feelings for! If Kitty really did care for you, which, honestly I find a stretch for any woman, she'd have done something by now!"  
  
"Yeah, um, plus don't you think she'd have told you if she wasn't going to be talking for a while?" Fred interjected between a handful of chips.  
  
"It's not that bad." Lance tried to defend himself  
  
"It's getting to be that bad." Wanda shot him another look.  
  
Todd sighed, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Look man, we don't mean to come down to hard. We're just worried about you yo." With his free hand he offered up some popcorn. "You're in a slump, and it's time you got out of it. Why don't you join us tonight? Y'know, go wreck up another club, catch some tail?"  
  
"Get some food!" Fred snatched the popcorn from Todd.  
  
"Annoy someone other then me." Wanda muttered.  
  
Lance released a breath as he brushed a hand through his chocolate brown bangs." I appreciate the effort guys, but no thanks." He headed for the door. "I think I'll go for a drive."  
  
"It's a start."  
  
"Fine, go. One less yahoo I have to deal with."  
  
"Hey, if you pass any restaurants, could you pick up something?"  
  
"Right Freddy." Lance rolled his eyes, taking out the keys to his jeep. "See ya."  
  
  
**********  
  
  
The drive didn't do as much good as he'd hoped it would; Lance found himself circling through the east side of town all day. Kitty, Kitty, Kitty...... what, did the girl have her friends telepathically glue her to his mind? Maybe he would have had more luck if the radio quite playing a song titled "Can't get you outta my head".  
  
Eventually, as per the Blob's request, Lance found himself entering a soda shop to pick up a few supplies. He didn't have a whole lot of cash on hand, but he could always shake down a few vending machines later..... or a few bank machines.  
  
He was about to walk up to the counter and order, when something caught his eye. Or, more correctly, someone. Someone who always seemed to have the answers. Answers which Lance wouldn't mind getting hold of. One miss teen queen supreme, overachiever x-geek Jean Gray.  
  
Jean Gray was one of those that the Brotherhood was particularly unimpressed with. Not that the Brotherhood really cared about the X-Geeks anyway (with the exception of Kitty, Tabitha and, on occasion Rogue), however Jean's extreme popularity only escalated the mutual dislike. She never forgiving them for circulating photos of her in her underwear to half the male population of Bayville, and they not really liking the popular, moral crowd to begin with. Although, they did give her a standing ovation when she finally got wise and dumped Duncan, complete with a half finished potato salad to his empty head. Some things were worth a little cheering.  
  
Regardless, Jean was an X-men, and aside from Rogue, one of Kitty's most trusted companions besides. So Lance was as surprised as she was when he walked up to her booth and sat down across from her.  
  
Jean's brow furrowed but she said nothing, opting to give Lance a cold hard glare as he slouched down, helping himself to her french fries until a quick hand slapped his gloved paws away. Jean pushed aside her strawberry milkshake, her green eyes never leaving the earth shaker's brown. "What do you want, Lance?"  
  
Not wanting to remain a second longer then necessary, least someone they knew catch them and start a rumor of stomach-turning proportions, Lance spoke up. "Kitty. Or at least, what she's been up to."  
  
Jeans eyebrow raised. "She's still in Massachusetts last I heard. Why?" A slight hiss hit her voice. While minds like the Brotherhood's made her telepathic abilities more or a hindrance then a gift, she felt a severe urge to reach in and knock some sense into the boy. Preferably away from her booth, out the window.  
  
Lance didn't budge. "When's 'last I heard'?"  
  
Jean didn't like his tone. "Why do you want to know?" she repeated.  
  
"Because it's been almost three weeks on this end, and I'm getting anxious."  
  
This statement made Jean blink. Three weeks from the guy Kitty talked to on the phone every other night? She racked her memories, trying to recall the last contact she'd had with her former teammate.  
  
"Well..... Rogue sent a letter a little while ago but I don't think the response came yet....... Kurt's been so busy with his biology project I doubt he's called....... we talked a few weeks ago but....." Nothing. Jean felt unease as she found no recollections of Kitty Pryde's existence for such a long span of time. Hadn't they been calling each other once a week? When had they slipped? Why had she stopped? Homework, training and a social life had filled her time sure....... but, certainly..... had it really been that long?  
  
"So she's been avoiding you guys too." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I hadn't thought about it like that." Her voice dripped of acid.  
  
Lance smirked. "For a so-called telepathy, you don't think, period." Jean's gaze turned venomous. So intent was she on giving the boy looks of death, she failed to notice Lance's hand slip under the table and into her purse.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do then aggravate me, Alvers?" She wished. When it came to a round of Jean vs the Brotherhood, the game always seemed to last longer then it needed to. Fortunately, Lance caught the desperate tone of voice, or so she assumed, and backed off immediately.  
  
"Matter of fact, I've got a few errands to run. Glad for the info." Lance's hands went in his pockets, and he sauntered out the door. Jean returned to her shake, but not before the Brotherhood mutant called out one last thing.  
  
"Oh, and Red, thanks for dinner!"  
  
Jean eyed his retreating form carefully, when alarm spread over her face. She looked at her purse.  
  
"LANCE ALVERS YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!" Lance laughed as he sped up in his jeep, headed for another restaurant. Well, now he knew that Kitty wasn't mad at just him, and he scored a free meal to boot!  
  
However, even as he drove on, one thought continued to linger in his mind.  
  
If Kitty wasn't talking to any of them, then who was she talking to?  



	9. Stealing Shadows

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 9_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. I've also got a brief set of notes at the bottem of the this chapter regarding season 3 and next update. Read the story, then read'em, okay?

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
All was quite at the Pittsfield bank, as Roger L. Johnston made his rounds. Nothing to do but walk the halls, middle of the floor, flashlight in hand and keep a look out for any trouble. Offhand, he marveled how he'd gotten such a cushy job.  
  
A few evening hours a week guarding a place with a security system so tight he wondered if breaching it was even possible. Alarm beams, finger identification, security cameras, not to mention a few other handy surprises by the main vault itself; the Pittsfield bank may not have been the best ever built, but would-be thieves could be assured it was one tough nut to crack. Then again, considering the wealth that exchanged hands behind it's closed doors every day, it wasn't much of a surprise. Pittsfield may not have had many eager young yuppies or fashionable trendsetters, but more then one noble family admired it's face, and more then one considered it a worthy home for their family millions.  
  
Temptation was practically written across the front steps.  
  
Fortunately for R.L, very few burglars ever tried to collect.  
  
Or did they? His thoughts were interrupted by a small red light, which suddenly fired up on his call beeper. One of the security cameras was off-line.  
  
Not good.  
  
However, none of the other alarms had gone off; malfunction then? Wonderful; he didn't know whether to feel annoyed at the awry camera or thankful that he was just given something else to do. For now he'd have to check out the problem himself, and, assuming it was an internal error, call a repairman first thing. It wouldn't be the first time, lousy short-circuits. That was one of the few problems he had when dealing with electronic devices. They often decided to shut down at times when he didn't want them to.  
  
He started out slowly, when a shiver ran down R.L's spine.  
  
Cold...why did he feel so cold? Was there a window open somewhere?  
  
The security guard heightened his pace.  
  
He ran right for the main vault, arriving just in time to see the north wall camera........ short-circuited, lens low. Perfect; now he'd have to call the repair man- a surly get-outta-my-face-or-else hacker who hated getting up at 2:00 AM for any sort of emergency, save if there was a problem wiring his paycheck. He rolled his eyes and yawned in anticipation.  
  
R.L walked up to the camera for a better glimpse of the damage; pulling out his cell phone and preparing to calling Andy with the wonderful news.... when something else caught his eye.  
  
He dropped the phone.  
  
A hand; a single, slender hand, covered by a black glove, was reaching out of the vault.  
  
The vault door wasn't open.  
  
The hand soon became an arm.... then a shoulder, and a foot.... a leg..... a chest.... a head.... an entire body, clearly feminine in form, flowing through the intense steel alignment as though it didn't exist. The figure stepped past the alarm beams which went right through........ and didn't go off.  
  
His eyebrows raised significantly.  
  
The intruder turned, back to him, to pull something else through the door. Bags- two very large, very heavy looking duffel bags, which were clearly stuffed full to the brim. Didn't take a detective to figure out what was inside. The board of directors wasn't going to like this.  
  
Hefting the sack over her shoulder, the intruder paid him a short glance. He was unable to register the eyes which shone through an elegant black mask. There was no visible air of fear around her; it seemed she was well prepared to simply walk away and leave the security guard to gap at her work.  
  
Well, he was still gaping, and it took a tremendous amount of willpower to close his mouth. Shock was replaced by a sense of duty, even as R.L's hands fumbled at his side, desperately trying to get a grasp on the revolver he carried. He couldn't just let her leave, not with a sack filled with half the vault's contents! He held up his pistol, and cried out as loud as he dared.  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Leveling his firearm directly at the intruders head, he couldn't help but sweat. The intruder ignored him, still holding the bags, and rather then stopping, started to walk right up to him.  
  
"I mean it lady! I don't know what you're doing here, but halt!"  
  
Ignored.  
  
No choice; his aim slipped slightly from target's head to shoulder.  
  
He fired.  
  
Only to waste three bullets, which passed harmlessly through her. R.L's eyes really started to bulge. To her credit, his burglar smirked, going to far as to drop one of the bags and wave to him. After that, she picked up her luggage and fell...... straight through the floor, disappearing from sight.  
  
As he watched her go, offhand the old security guard wondered what he should do.  
  
Protocol stated he should call for backup; have the authorities come in, check the place out, and properly question him for any information he could give. Now, he wasn't certain that would do much good.  
  
After all, who would ever believe that his bank had been robbed by a ghost?

*****  
  
_Authors notes_

For starters, I just want to once again thank all the wonderful reviewers out there! Seriously guys, when I open up my mail and get a review alert lately, it just makes my day. Thanks!

Now, as for the story itself.....

Well, it's official; nothing in this story follows the regular continuity after the season 2 finale. In fact, if anything does parallel season three it's entirely coincidental- namely because I haven't been able to see a single ep yet! Worse, recently I have heard rumors that Lance and Kitty have split up. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *pouts* Okay, okay, so it's not that big a shock; I suspected something like that might happen, particularly when they brought Colossus in. Too bad; I like the metal man enough, but he broke comic Kitty's poor heart- twice! Ahhh well, with X-evol who knows? Meantime, I guess for Lance/Kitty fans it's up to writers like us! Hope not to disappoint ;-)

Second notice: I'm afraid ya'll might be in for a bit of a wait next update. Nothing's set in stone, but I'm guessing another month at least before I'll have part 10+. Sorry, but there's not a whole lot I can do on that :-( If you want a full explanation you can check out http://www.roninfur.com/travel.html -otherwise, let's just say I've been *very* busy and I'm never quite certain these days when I can get my laptop online. For me, this update is enough this time around.

But, hey, look at it this way- if I can wait a year before catching X-evol Season 3, certainly ya'll can wait another month or so for the next few chapters ne?

Ciao!


	10. Goth mutants unite

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 10_**

Disclaimer: Well, it's been over a month, but I'm back! Hope I didn't leave anyone foaming at the mouth for too long; I was hoping to get this up last week, but a massive midterm haulted my progress. Well, that, and I figured all of you Lancitty fans wouldn't be too impressed if there wasn't a little L&K with this update! So, I took a little time to put out the extra chapter. X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
"STUPID PIECE OF @#$%^&& JUNK!!!!"  
  
Wanda Maximoff tugged furiously at her school locker, wishing for all the world she could just unleash a little hallway chaos and release some pent-up frustrations on a few blue painted metallic doors. Of course, realistically, that little part of her mind which she usually ignored pointed out that her discovery as a mutant was one of the last things she currently wanted to invoke, particularly if she wanted to avoid getting locked up in the nut house for another ten years. Still, at least in the asylum she hadn't had locker jams.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Wanda scowled as another goth girl sauntered up, calmly tinkered with the dial for one more tick, and allowed the door to slip right open.  
  
"Hump! Luck." Wanda snapped.  
  
"Yer in a great mood. Tough time with the Economics quiz?" Rogue leaned her back casually beside her friend.  
  
Wanda pulled out a geometry book and slammed her locker in response.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
Wanda glared. "It was rigged." she muttered. "I don't know how Mrs. Cassiade did it, but I know she made it harder on purpose."  
  
"Probably." Rogue walked beside her as the dynamic duo made their way to the food court. She smirked. "So, you gonna hex her or what?"  
  
"Maybe." A thoughtful smile played on Wanda's lips. "Know anyplace where I could get her alone?"  
  
"Ah do, but there's no way Professor X 'd let me tell yah."  
  
"You always do what Xavier tells you?"  
  
"Probably." Rogue shrugged and grinned. "Ah am an X-geek after all."  
  
The duo let out an agreed chuckle. Ever since the alliance between the Brotherhood and the X-gee, er, X-men, Rogue and Wanda had gotten along famously. Perhaps it had to do with both having lived as the gal in the Brotherhood house. Perhaps it had to do with their shared gothism and similar interests. Perhaps it had to do with their shared experiences in seeing the darker side of being a mutant.  
  
Or, most likely, it was because of all the girls parked in Bayville, both Wanda and Rogue were untouchable; both possessing that well known, and oh-so respected 'keep your hands off me or I'll smack your face in' attitude.  
  
Either way, when the Rogue and the Scarlet Witch walked down the halls of Bayville High, be they freshmen or seniors, few students ever stood in their way.  
  
"So," Wanda picked up a tray with spaghetti and a diet coke as Rogue grabbed her own, plopping down at a nearby table,"any word on Risty?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Nothin'. It's like she just up and disappeared. Ever since that whole 'mutants exist' thing, no one's heard a word from 'er. I dunno, maybe she kinda got freaked and put in a transfer right back to Manchester." A black gloved hand reached down and grabbed a french fry, before taking a straw-filled gulp of pepsi.  
  
"Bummer." Wanda snorted in mock-sympathy. Truthfully she couldn't have cared less about the whereabouts of one Risty Wilde, but for Rogue's sake she had to pose the question.  
  
Her friend was terribly sentimental about stupid stuff like that.  
  
"Thanks, just the same." Another french fry, another sip of pepsi.  
  
Another quick lapse of sanity.  
  
"So what about you? Any news on yer brother?"  
  
Rogue covered her mouth with a gloved hand the moment those words left her lips, mentally smacking herself for making such an error.  
  
"My *brother*?" Wanda's eyes went red, heat clearly radiating as she spoke the words.  
  
"Brother-HOOD. Ah meant, what about yer BrotherHOOD, ah, ya'know, the guys'n all?" Rogue winced as she started to babble in an attempted cover up. Oh, she was in hot water now; she just had to open her big mouth didn't she? Absently, she looked towards her friend, to see if the fire and brimstone was starting to light up in her eyes. Yep, right on schedule. Ohhhh, she was going to be banging her head against the wall for this mistake.  
  
Rule 1# when dealing with Wanda Maximoff: Never EVER under any circumstance, save life or terrible agonizing death, mention any of her so-called blood relatives.  
  
Rule 2#: If by some fit of temporary insanity or obvious slip of mind you should forget Rule 1#, hold on tight to any bolted pieces of metal and pray, pray, pray that you don't get blown away in the ensuing chaos.  
  
Rogue's left hand reached down, putting a vice-grip on the edge of the table.  
  
"My brother....." Wanda began, twisting her coke straw into an unidentifiable slip of plastic, "my brother is nothing but an overachieving, slimy, back stabbing, stuck-up piece of garbage who isn't fit to lick my boots....."  
  
"Oh course." Rogue gulped.  
  
"That he left me for that detestable monster of a sewer rat he calls a father only proves what a treacherous snake he really is." A few chairs behind them were starting to rattle now. The coke in Wanda's hand was starting to bubble into a boil, even as the students around the duo were beginning to back away five meters.  
  
"Right."  
  
"A Monster, whom, I might add, destroyed my life by locking me in an asylum since I was ten, ruining any hopes I'd ever had of a normal life."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"That I was the monster's daughter, or Petro's sister, their own flesh and blood never made any difference. Nor did it matter that my gifts became destructive because of the drugs _he_ gave me......"  
  
The coke boiled more feverishly now. Rogue's eyes darted around for some sort of protection. The Witch was gonna blow!  
  
"And the next time I see either of those disgusting traitors, they'll both be on their hands begging for mercy!!!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The chairs collapsed, and the soda sprayed all over Wanda's hand, bringing her back to reality. Absently, Rogue put down the binder she'd been using as cover, while the rest of the student body within a five-meter radius backed away another six.  
  
"Ahem, right, sorry ah even mentioned it." Rogue picked up a tissue and started to wipe off her books, making the mental note in her brain- don't ever mention Quicksilver- five times larger then the current version.  
  
"Uh, so........ how are the guys?" she mentioned hastily, trying desperately to steer the conversation to more friendly waters. Wanda's eyes lost their spark, as she started to fiddle with her now slightly damp pasta.  
  
"Oh, the usual. The Blob's been eating away at our food supply like there's no tomorrow, and Frog-boy's still trying to 'impress' me with his obnoxious singing voice and *charming* manners....." Wanda made a face. "As if I could ever be even slightly interested in someone who baths once a month and eats house flies for breakfast!"  
  
"Now you see why ah left." Rogue chuckled. "Todd may be a funny guy, but Prince Charming he ain't. An' speaking of Prince Charming, how goes Brotherhood roommate number three- Lance, or should I say, Romeo?"  
  
"Romeo's been in a funk for weeks now, ever since his Juliet stopped returning his calls." Wanda frowned. "Tell me something Rogue, I only knew Kitty-kat for a little while before she got shipped off the the cat house, but is she always like that? Completely ignoring her own boyfriend, I mean?"  
  
"Actually......" Rogue took a sip of her drink, a speck of sorrow marking her gray eyes, " Ah honestly don't know what's with Kitty these days." She paused, trying to evaluate the situation further. "I mean, she disappears from contact for a month, ah still don't know why- midterms? But then, when ah'm free and finally do get a'hold of her on the phone, she was a total ice queen." Rogue winced, recalling the brief conversation she'd had with her ex-roomate, only two days ago. After ignoring the silence which had crept between them for days, the gothic girl had, on a whim, called up one Kitty Pryde in Massachusetts, simply to say hi and inquire how things had been going.  
  
It turned out to be a bad idea.  
  
Kitty hadn't been in the mood for a chat; something Rogue could hardly believe. The former x-man had all but hissed on the phone, saying that she was "very busy" and that perhaps if Rogue wanted company she should track down that silly Cajin, rather then waste her "precious time". Overall, the entire conversation left a sour taste in loner's mouth; she had been in a foul mood for the rest of the night.  
  
Now however, she just wished she knew what had gone wrong.......  
  
"Some friend." Wanda snorted in disgust. "Maybe she's starting to hang around with a new crowd. They say there's a lot of prep snobs at that place. Personally, I wouldn't go to school there if you dragged me."  
  
"Wanda, it's a miracle we don't have to drag you *here*." Rogue smirked, before her face returned to it's previous solum state. The Scarlet Witch could be right, perhaps Kitty was simply hanging out with a new crowd. Maybe she didn't want to rock the boat, didn't want to hang on to the past.  
  
Maybe she didn't want to remember being an X-man anymore.........  



	11. On the road again

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 11_**

Disclaimer: You know the drill: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. I actually do own a few in this set, but they're so insignificant I don't care what happens to'em.

Hao de yuedu!

*********  
  
Nothing like hitting the road for a few days to get away from it all; that was Logan's motto. As his lone, sleek red motorcycle soared endlessly on the 201 highway, speeding about like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't help but smirk. It's solid construction, attractive frame and revving engine were maintained regularly, and, as he felt the massive powerhouse underneath continue to eat up the pavement, it was worth the effort. The wind against his chest, the endless landscapes of green trees and small stoney mountains, the pure and total freedom every time he hit the gas........ was there a better heaven?  
  
Well, possibly a level 31 training session in the danger room, but it was a close call.  
  
He'd been on the move for over a day now, finally deciding to hit the road and get as far away from Bayville as his wheels could take him. Currently he'd managed to get as far as Vermont, another few days and he might even hit Montreal. It wasn't that he didn't like his pupils, far from it, but sometimes......... sometimes he just needed to be out on his own.  
  
~Always the loner, eh Wolverine?~  
  
It was true: as well as he got along with others in the institute, in his heart he would always be a loner. Independence, freedom, and occasionally, a good fight: those were the things that were held dearly by Logan. Oh, he might agree with Xavier's principles, try to follow a dream which, for better or worse was worth following. He might admit that some of those students grew on him, that he actually enjoyed being an X-man. However, he would never truly be part of the group. Not now.  
  
Probably, not ever.  
  
He grunted at the thought, even as his bike's exhaust fumes coughed.  
  
Absently, he glanced at his gas gage, and cursed. He'd been traveling further and faster then he'd originally intended: what was once a full gas tank had become a low one, and the low tank was threatening to make it's way to empty. He'd need to find a station; it was time for a pit stop.  
  
Good thing he didn't need a map.  
  
Opening his deeply tinted visor slightly, he breathed deeply, inhaling a thorough mix of wind-carried scents. Cars and pavement first....... what should he have expected on a highway? People...... very few, but possibly there were a few cabins in the area.  
  
He breathed again.  
  
Critters, trees....... all the typical marks of the woodland he was currently passing.  
  
One final try.  
  
Gasoline...... motor oil. Bingo! He took in the scent once more, then moved his bike further North, increasing his speed steadily.  
  
It shouldn't be too far now........  
  
**********  
  
  
Logan's bike rumbled over the road, moving swiftly under a short, man-made tunnel, and coming out before his intended destination: a small, short, little run down shack with a tall neon sign, advertising both gasoline and small-scale groceries. Most likely, the owners felt they would have a better chance attracting customers by serving as both a gas station and convenience store for both area locals as well as weary, anxious or simply desperate travelers.  
  
Travelers like Logan.  
  
Driving up to the self-serve, the burly man came to a stop, taking out his keys and flipping open the gas gauge. He filled up the tank to it's max, taking a moment to wipe the rearview mirror and check his oil before sauntering towards the shop.  
  
Inside, he was greeted by a lazy youthful string bean of an attendant, leaning by the cashier casually and reading the paper; idly ignoring the bell which had gone off, signifying the customer's presence. Worse still, his chest heaved as he let out a long winded yawn, flipping the pages casually. The Wolverine frowned: the boy was a total slacker. If he wasn't a relation, the manager must have been desperate when he was hiring. Time for him to pick up the pace.  
  
Logan coughed loudly.  
  
At this, the attendant finally raised a lazy eye............. only to drop the paper and gulp as he sized up the intimidating figure before him. The X-man was tempted to smirk as lifeless eyes transformed into large, weary ones, while both hands lost their calm disposition, becoming more shaky by the moment. Logan might have been a runt to Sabertooth, but there was nothing runty about the massive muscle and broad shoulders which his leather jacket did little to hide. It was quality over quantity, and the Wolverine held that in spades.  
  
The Canadian wrinkled his nose at the stench of sweat, which was rolling off the wimp before him. Time to pay the tab and get the heck out.  
  
Stepping up to the counter, he pulled out his wallet and grumbled as he smacked the bills down. The shack was so small they didn't even take credit cards; no wonder the owner was desperate. Five..... ten..... twenty..... More then one greenback made it's way face down before him. The cost of gas was going up, and as Logan peered into the piece of beat up leather in his fingers, he noticed that the cash he usually kept on hand was getting low; very low. His eye narrowed: wonderful, it looked like he'd have to make another stop. A slight growl raised in his throat, sending the cashier into new fits of panic. Logan faced him, looking directly eye-to-eye.  
  
"Hey bub, how far to the nearest bank?"  
  
The attendant could only gulp, and continue to sweat even further. "Uhhhh, uh, uh....."  
  
The growling started to get louder.  
  
"Manchester sir. A half-mile northeast. Keep going straight and turn left at the next intersection." The youth pointed blindly in the city's general direction, desperately wishing he could hide behind his paper once more.  
  
Logan gave a gruff nod of his head, and sauntered out without another word.  
  
He smirked as heavy sigh of relief sounded out behind him. Maybe he'd come back this way, just to shake up junior a little more.  
  
Returning to his bike, he put his helmet back on, closing the visor as he revved up his engine. A screech of the tires and he was off, hitting the road once more and speeding out of sight.  
  
**********  
  
  
The Manchester Branch Bank was a scene of total chaos by the time Logan pulled up the street. Apparently, some silent soul had thought to make a withdrawal the night before; and judging by the baffled looks the cops were sporting, they had done a darn good job of it too. Logan snorted; nothing new to his ears, although he wished the local detectives good luck. Judging by the numbers, whoever had pulled the job was either exceptionally gifted, had taken out one shitload of a nest egg, or both.  
  
Ignoring the crowds, Logan parked his bike at the curb and started stepping aside to a nearby ATM, mentally calculating how much he'd withdrawal. Absently, he passed by a few cops relaxing by a squad car, paying them only a passing glance as they did the same. He shook his head, pulling out his wallet. The cops might have been the good guys, but overall he wasn't keen on hanging around an investigative seen for lone. A quick swipe of his card, and he'd be gone.  
  
As he neared the controls, a group of sweet smelling aromas hit his nostrils, his stomach growling instant recognition. Of course- someone had brought out the donuts, and hot coffee to go with it. Another growl of the stomach. Absently, he inserted his card and punched a few numbers, impatiently waiting for the machine to hand him his money so he could be done with it. Another growl, which was slightly surprising- how long had it been since his last meal? The electronic banker handed him a few greenbacks in mint condition. Perhaps a trip to a local tavern was also in order.  
  
Stuffing the cash and card into his wallet, as Logan started back to his bike his ears unintentionally started to pick up brief snippets of a conversation. A brown eye wavered: it was from the first group of officers, now clearly on break as they centered themselves around a box of chocolate and jelly-filled, hot cups in hand.  
  
"Dang Reed, this is the fifth bank this month! The heck if I know how he's pulling this!"  
  
"You heard what that security guy was mumbling about. You don't suppose....?!"  
  
"Suppose what? Banks are becoming haunted?! Darn it Markson, you're suppose to be a professional here!"  
  
Logan's ears perked up slightly, and he slowed his return. He frowned. Ghosts? Not exactly a common topic of conversation among law enforcement.  
  
"The bullets go right through him! How many guys you know can do that?" Markson's voice was starting to waver, his coffee splashing in it's cup with small drips.  
  
"You mean her, don'cha?" Officer number three joined in the conversation. "At least two of the guards confirm it was definitely a woman. Apparently, she walked right through the vault like it wasn't there."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Like a verbal tone of bricks, the X-man stopped in his tracks as those words hit him squarely.  
  
~Like it wasn't there~.  
  
Logan's blood went cold.  
  
"Two? What about the others?"  
  
"Too dark, too nervous, too unreal- take your pick. Either way, these boys an't sure what they saw."  
  
Pause.  
  
Logan paused, wishing he had his hat so that he could pull it down over his eyes as he pretended to bend down and tie his shoe; never mind that he was wearing leather boots. His attention was officially caught now.  
  
He needed to hear more.  
  
"Any leads?" Reed's voice was cold, a hardened officer.  
  
"Nothing. No fingerprints, no marks, no signs. One things for sure- we're dealing with a real pro."  
  
"Video tapes? Any recordings?"  
  
"All short-circuited out, same as half the alarms. Reports haven't confirmed how that's happening, but it seems she's got a way of walking right through our computers."  
  
There was another 'bout of silence, as the trio considered the possibilities. Finally, Reed made a face as he started to curse.  
  
"If something weird IS going on, you can bet it's because of those bloody muties!"  
  
Logan bristled at the comment, but held back. If only the officer had any idea how he looked in the bloody mutie's eye.  
  
"Muties? I thought they caught'm all?" Officer three, Banks, took a bight out of his chocolate treat, muching contentedly even as his comrade started to rant. Clearly, it wasn't the first time they'd had conversations like this.  
  
"Oh sure, they *say* that, but how're we suppose to know all of those freaks got caught?"  
  
"Wadda ya mean?"  
  
"I mean how do we know those ones on the squawk box were the only ones out there? How do we know they're the only freaks?"  
  
"He's right!" Markson continued to quake. "Why, there could be one out there right now, watching us!"  
  
Logan held his breath, as he moved from fingering his boots to checking his watch.  
  
"Oh brother." Banks rolled his eyes. "Like some mutant's gonna waste his time listening to a buncha bums like us! Besides, that was all in Bayville; this is Manchester! We're talking another state man!"  
  
"Yeah, well......"  
  
"Forget about it. They probably aren't half as bad as the press made'm out to be, anyway. Speaking of which, how long do y' figure we can keep'm outta all this? I mean, real or not, I'm sure ghost banking probably makes one heck of a story."  
  
"Let the chief worry about that; so long as it keeps under wraps and away from the public's ears. I've got enough problems without city panic. I mean, did I tell you about the fight I had with Fiona last night. Let me tell you............"  
  
As the conversation moved towards other topics, Logan moved on, thankful the trio hadn't caught him listening in. Quite the talkers those three; he'd heard enough of the conversation to find out what he needed to know. Apparently, there was a new thief in town: one that the police were trying to keep out of sight from the public. Normally, that suited Logan fine; save times when 'the public' included himself. To bad this had been one of those times. Worse, that so-called burglar didn't sound like your run-of-the-mill crook.  
  
A shiver went down his spine as he thought about the information he had just received.  
  
That burglar sounded an awful lot like someone he knew.  
  
Could it be........  
  
No, he shook his head in disbelief, forcing the train of thought away from his mind. No chance; that was all but impossible.  
  
Regardless, it was definitely a mutant: the entire case file had the words X-gene written all over it. The X-gene; looked like the detectives were going to get some help after all. If it was a mutant thief, Chuck was going to want to know more. Which meant it was time for the Wolverine to do a little investigating of his own.  
  
Slipping back into the daily crowds, Logan made a roundabout to the nearest alleyway, hopping over a few fences until he came close to a back entrance. He grabbed the railing of the nearest stairwell, hosting himself to the rooftop, where he crept even closer, until he was overlooking the area. Getting even closer, he slipped with easy off the roof to a tree, well planted right below; the thick foliage giving better cover even as the fat branches further closed the gap between him and the bank.  
  
Unfortunately, as he scouted the vicinity, it looked like getting in wasn't going to be a piece of cake; uniformed officers guarded every door, while a dog patrol made it's rounds about the outside, noses to the ground in hopes of picking up any signs of the purp's trail. There were two large, open windows, glass separated wide enough to enter from, but not unseen. If the uniforms didn't see the figure leap through them, the dogs definitely would. It was enough for the X-man to keep out of attention as it stood.  
  
Logan shifted his position, making certain to keep downwind. Shifting from branch to branch, he moved closer to his intended quarry. Then...  
  
He unsheathed his claws for the briefest of moments, slashing off a slight chunk of solid metal pipeline from the building he had originally climbed. The pipe wasn't important, so much as the sturdy chunk of steel which he now grasped in his hands. He'd have to make this quick; if anything went wrong he'd have one heck of an explanation to give, and even a minute of time could screw it all. He pulled back the chunk as a guard patrol passed right underneath, hoping his aim would ring true....  
  
.....as he tossed the offending piece of metal into a bright, shiny Mercedes parked near the corner. Too bad for the owners; he'd have to find a way pay them for the damages later.  
  
The car behaved as expected; glass window shattered even as a rather loud alarm hit the streets; german shepherd and doberman alike suddenly caught in a fit of howls at the high pitched (and extremely irritating) sound, while their owners, along with every other officer close by, jumped to the scene for a closer inspection. Their backs became turned; only a fraction of time for Logan to go from tree top to open window.  
  
It was enough.  
  
The Wolverine barreled into the window with ease, claws extended as he made his way inside. If his presence was discovered, he'd make an exit- fast.  
  
While the outside of the building was well-covered, the inside left much to be desired. As Logan pressed against the wall, he pleasantly noted that, for the moment, the area was deserted. The police wanted the area as untouched as possible, leaving a line of yellow tape to keep away intruders while they checked their current evidence. He ignored this completely, jumping right towards the vault. The cameras were clearly still off line; if he was fast enough, no one would ever know he'd been there.  
  
As he scouted the scene, he narrowed his eyes, taking in deep breaths of everything around him. It wasn't the police's fault they were having a hard time discovering the thief of course- very few bloodhounds had a nose which could match the Wolverine's, and even fewer could tell their handlers who they had caught. Logan took a deep breath.  
  
Older men... three, all in their late fifty's...... older scents mixing with new suggesting they'd been in and about at various different times. He made a face of slight disgust as he could practically smell their heavy checkbooks. Bankers and investors; old news.  
  
Security..... lots of blue-collar men within the last day or so. To be expected, with the scene outside. More dogs too, mutt's probably attempting to do the same job he did now. Too bad he couldn't ask what their findings were and compare notes.  
  
A young woman.... tall.... blond?.... high heals and some sort of expensive perfume which made his nose curl. It was actually pretty pleasant, although his nose told him the scent was too recent to be the perp. Another investor perhaps? He's swear there was something extra on that scent.... a foreign investor, from europe maybe. Probably someone who held a lot of sway, and wanted to know just why their bank had been robbed.  
  
More men...... an electrician, another few guards.  
  
Logan snorted; for an area that was suppose to be off-limits, it was certainly getting it's fair share of traffic lately.  
  
Finally, his nose caught something worthwhile. It was another young woman.... younger then the first...... and only two days old. Short? brunette?  
  
For the second time that day, Logan froze cold.  
  
The scent...... was very, very familiar.  
  
The sound of talking hit his ears; the ruckus he caused outside was over, and the boys in blue were returning to the scene. Leaping out the way he came, Logan ignored the dogs a be-line for his bike, revving the engine and hitting the street faster then anyone who caught his exit could follow. It looked like he was going to have to cut his road trip short, and head back home.  
  
That final scent left him with questions, and he'd need Xavier to help find the answers.  
  
Now.  



	12. Blood Money

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 12_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. I've got nothing save an (admittedly very cheezy, even if it does fit) code name, that's all.

Hao de yuedu!- in 3ed, 4th and 2nd tone respectively with nothing on de, means (or should mean) "good reading" in Mandarin. Who says you don't learn anything from Fanfiction?

*********  
  
Sebastian Shaw regarded the open briefcase on his desk for the tenth time that afternoon. Inside lay hundreds, thousands of dollars; greenbacks in mint condition, wrapped and collected for his eyes only. He'd counted it all several times to be sure, but the proof was sitting right in front of his eyes: over three months of the Hellfire club's average revenue collected in three nights.  
  
Most impressive. The White Queen, it would appear, was due for a raise. Apparently, her foresight was more commendable then he'd originally thought. The Hellfire club was one of the biggest power players on the globe, and, the more money brought into the club, the more power they could attain. Yes, had they been alive today, Shaw had no doubt the original founders would be smiling right about now.  
  
But, as he picked up one of the wrapped bundles and started flipping through it with his thumb, he couldn't help but think, best of all wasn't the money......  
  
A vicious smirk traced the corners of his lips.  
  
No, best of all, this was only the beginning......  
  
To the Hellfire club, Shadowcat was a godsend.  
  
Oh, perhaps he might have been a apprehensive when Frost informed him it would take nearly a month before her theory could truly be put into play. Oh, maybe he was a little bitter that her new pet wouldn't be able to go out on her first mission days after capture. After Frost's full report and predictions, he wanted her out and under their control right away; not sitting away somewhere, still as a statue while the White Queen 'worked her magic'!  
  
Unfortunately, Frost had been very stubborn on the point, and in the end, Shaw was forced to give in. Not that he would ever admit it, but Emma could put up a very persuasive argument when she wished, with or without her powers.  
  
Besides, as he flipped through another bundle, he wasn't about to argue with her results.  
  
Psychic surgery was a delicate thing, Emma had assured him; more so in the girl's case due to all that she'd been through, all the times she'd been in contact with other telepaths. Professor Charles Xavier, whom the Hellfire club was now much more aware of thanks to the recesses of Kitty's innocent mind, had obviously placed minor mental barriers to prevent others from tampering with her psych too much. That, or possibly to keep open an easy access connection, for whenever he needed to reach her. Regardless, whatever his reasons, by the White Queen's hand those barriers had to be severed, and quite delicately, least the other telepath receive a signal they were gone.  
  
Worse, that had only been the tip of the iceberg.  
  
Along with removing any and all other traces which Xavier or his protégé Jean Gray had in Kitty's mind, memories had to be fixed... altered, to suite the Hellfire club. Some memories had to be faded, some highlighted, some all but cut out and others, specifically designed by Frost and meeting with the approval of the rest of the inner circle, had to be copied and pasted right in. It was like hacking into a large super computer, which in many ways Emma reminded him the mind was, and reprogramming half the system files. All it would have taken would have been one slip-up, one wrong move, and the Hellfire's newest 'special project' would have been lost forever. If the mind became conscious of what was taking place, it would have attempted to rebel. Thus, all the work was done slowly and subtly, all while Kitty herself remained in a state of mental sedation.  
  
To her (fortunately very few) local friends and teachers, Emma Frost used her position to come up with plausible alibis. Currently, half the Academy thought during her absence Kitty Pryde had caught a terribly contagious flu, having fainted dead away in Ms. Frost front office suddenly. It had required her, according to Miss Frost, to be taken away immediately, placed in the Academy's private medical infirmary for isolation, observation and proper aide.  
  
Unknown to the regulars however, once Kitty was listed there, she was moved to the even more exclusive med-lab hidden deep below the buildings foundation, below the public's eye or the casual observer's notice. There the Hellfire club could keep her under lock and key, with the most sophisticated machinery money could buy, as cat scans were processed and life signs monitored. It was the machines which kept her going, for even Emma could not watch over her and hold her mind 24-7; that would have arouse suspicion at Ms. Frost's absence. Fortunately however, if there was one thing Emma Frost knew as well as the mind, it was machines: by her own design Kitty was kept, safe, sound and quiet.  
  
All was done quickly, discreetly, but in the end, the gamble paid off. Shadowcat, or Phantomclaw as the White Queen renamed her, was assuredly 100% loyal to the Hellfire club, and well on her way to becoming the inner circle's most valuable underling; the White Queen's personal protégé.  
  
Xavier had been a fool. Phantom Claw's abilities made her a natural thief; she could literally walk in and out of any safe she came across, security be damned. With additional training of the blade, she had the potential to become the society's best assassin as well- it was simply a matter of finding someone skilled enough to teach her how. Her previous training with the Wolverine was an asset, but his known..... attitude made members weary of attempting to try and persuade him into further tutoring. There were some minds one simply didn't tamper with, particularly if, as Kitty's had suggested, they had been touched deeply before, without the aide of other telepaths. That might mean his memories had a higher chance of coming back at the worst possible time. Perhaps, Shaw mused, it was time to strike a new deal with one of their Japanese allies overseas; the man known as Ogun in particular would probably take delight in having someone like Kitty under his wing.  
  
For now, she would remain where she was at the Academy, complete with continued education and perfect cover. If suspicions arouse and others started to sniff around, well, then there might need to be a few..... accidents, so to speak. If that weren't enough, she might need to be taken underground, but Shaw doubted this. The Hellfire club kept close tabs on all it's angles- if there was a problem with Miss Pryde's secret, they'd use their resources to keep her covered, one way or another.  
  
The briefcase closed with a click. Kitty Pryde was, after all, a priceless asset.  
  
Sebastian Shaw gave a cruel smile and started to chuckled under his breath, as he picked up the case and slipped it under his desk once more. He loved it when things came together his way.  



	13. Time for a drive: Lance hits the road

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 13_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. As promised, another gasp of Lancitty. It an't much, but I don't want to rush this story just for the romance. And, hey, aren't some things are worth waiting for? ;-)

Enjoy!

*********  
  
Lance Alvers didn't know why he was driving on the highway that day. His friends thought he was a total lunatic. Seven 'o clock in the morning, middle of the school week, and he up and decided he was going for a drive.  
  
Across State.  
  
To Snow Valley, Massachusetts.  
  
All to see a former X-geek.  
  
Lunatic nothing; as Wanda put it so politely, he was completely off his nut! This was total insanity! What was he thinking? He had little money for gas and even less for room and board- if he couldn't find a total dive or roach-motel, he'd be sleeping in his jeep. Already he was tempted to cross his fingers and pray that 'Snow Valley' was just a name, and that the warm weather would keep up. His namesake aside, Lance really wasn't interested in spending a night covered in the fluffy, frozen white stuff- and he doubted any beat up blankets he might still have in the back would offer much help. He didn't even want to think about how on earth he was going to get food, and prayed there'd be some income when he got there. A few pay phones here, the occasional wallet there..... maybe he'd hit a carnival along the way and get it right for once. Worse came to worse, well, he'd gone days without eating before.  
  
Still..... all in all it was a lot of trouble for a last-minute trip.  
  
A lot of trouble.  
  
If Lance had any sense at all he'd stop the jeep right then and there, turn right around and speed all the way back to Bayville.  
  
.................  
  
So why was he still driving?  
  
~Because~ his mind whispered, ~you have to see her~  
  
He winced. As Lance Alvers, all-time thug and resident bad boy, he'd never been hung up on a gal. Oh he'd had them: a late night here, a wild weekend there; Northbrooke had been full of down and dirty dames who wanted some action, or the occasional high class social queen slumming out for something new. Love, he'd always figured, was a total waste of time. Once any gal got to really know him, once they discovered his more... unique talents, they'd dump his ass flat on the street. So why bother get attached in the first place? It wasn't worth the hassle- he could enjoy himself without the heartbreak, easy. What was it he use to tell his old gang? Who needs love when you can rock everybody's world?  
  
Man, he'd been such a dope.  
  
It had taken but a moment. All that bravado, all that pretense, all that talk up and flew out the window the day a certain ponytailed brunette crashed into him in the hallway. Her soft chocolate, silky smooth hair brushing past even as deep red aerosol paint whipped over his face. Her clear blue eyes opening wide as she remained there, plopped down on the tile floor, staring at her hands with a newfound wonder and disbelief, unable to grasp what she'd just done.  
  
Just as he had, when he discovered who he was, what he was.  
  
She hadn't noticed his gaze yet, but for that split second, Kitty Pryde was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Cupid must've been out for revenge.  
  
Worse, the brat had incredible aim.  
  
His arrow hit true; although, Lance had to concede, he hadn't given in without a fight. Even he'd admit, bringing a building down on her head isn't exactly the best ways to get a gal to like you. Fighting on opposing sides of private armies doesn't help either; together, they had definitely given new meaning to the words 'rocky relationship'. In those first few shaky months, he had done all that he could to forget about Kitty Pryde. It wouldn't work, he had continued to repeat to himself. Mystique was in charge then; if she caught him fraternizing with the enemy..... well, he didn't want to think about it. Hate her, hurt her..... impress her, protect her....... the battles one must fight within one's own mind. He wondered what Xavier or Miss Gray would have to say on that.  
  
He fought so hard at first, to keep from falling.  
  
So why, in the end, had he?  
  
Maybe because of all the gals he'd ever known, Kitty was the first to know exactly what he'd had to go through, waking up that one day to discover he was different. Maybe because he figured she was one of the few gals who wouldn't object to his ability at causing quakes, wouldn't mind that he could do things others could only dream about. Maybe because, dispute all his 'bad boy' points (which Lance himself wouldn't even begin to count), Kitty had been willing to look past it all. She'd somehow managed to see beyond the rough and ready exterior which he held out to the world. Maybe because, of all the girls he'd ever known, she was the first one to actually give him a shot for real.  
  
Or maybe, just maybe, all of the above.  
  
All Lance knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her. That absence makes the heart grow fonder was a lesson he was learning in spades, and it was driving him crazy. He needed to hear her, need to see her. If nothing else, after over a month of no contact whatsoever, he needed to make certain she was alive, and that she knew he was as well. If he had puppy love, it was becoming one of the worst cases to ever hit mankind, to ever hit mutant kind. And it wasn't going away.  
  
Sighing, he reached up to wipe his forehead, eyes glued to the road ahead.  
  
"Damn, Alvers. Not eighteen years old and you're already whipped." 


	14. Return of the parent patrol

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 14_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. Nothing much here folks, just another turn of the screw.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
A large structure of solid construction, the Massachusetts Academy was easily one of most prominent buildings within Snow Valley. From it's humble beginnings in the 1700's as a boarding school, to it's current status as one of the most prestigious private schools in the country, the Academy was considered education at it's finest. Parents who could afford it's high tuition could rest easy, knowing their prodigy was learning alongside the future leaders of the country, while those who's child managed one of it's rare scholarships would often leap at the chance. Enrollment at the Academy meant success; it's very name recognized and approved of by all of those applying to Ivy-league colleges in the years that followed graduation.  
  
Stepping out directly in front of the impeccable building from a light yellow taxicab were a cheery American couple dressed in their normal attire. With a sigh the woman turned around, as her eyes dotted on the classical main entrance even as her husband paid the driver. From it's marble front fountain and small statues, to it's large doors, stone steps and small concrete paths, leading to areas of more modernized and practical construction. It was the sort of place she would have dreamed of attending as a young girl, had her parents been able to afford such an education. However, knowing her own child was now learning inside these walls gave comfort.  
  
Thinking of her offspring, she wondered if showing up unannounced as they were was such a good idea. Certainly, they didn't want any repeats of the scene they were greeted to last time. Perhaps it would have been wiser to call first. Ahh well, she allowed herself to take a deep breath. It was pointless now. Oh, she'd be so shocked to see them!  
  
Her husband patted her on the shoulder, looking genuinely impressed with their current surroundings. To their left he took note of a group uniformed sports players heading off to the back field for their warm-up, even as other students started to pass them by, books in hand as they wavered to and from areas. He was about to suggest they go to the front desk, to find out where their intended quarry currently resided, when a familiar face turned the question moot point. With the warmest of smiles, he stroked his beard and called out to the figure who had stepped out the front door, and was making her way down the steps.  
  
"Sweetheart!"  
  
Kitty Pryde 's eyes went wide as she looked up, utter disbelief marked on her face.  
  
~It couldn't be...... they wouldn't dare........~  
  
Yet there they were, three feet away and getting closer. They were right in front of her.  
  
Her parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Her throat staggered, "What are you doing here?" There was a slight edge in her voice, but it was mangled by another primary emotion: complete and utter shock. Fortunately for her parents, they didn't take notice.  
  
"You haven't contacted us in so long! We were starting to worry! So your father arranged a flight, and here we are!" Madelyn Pryde bent down slightly and embraced her daughter in a fierce hug, which was, strangely she noted, not returned. Her eyes took to the girl's odd features. "Kitty honey?"  
  
Kitty wouldn't say a word, but simply continued to stare.  
  
"Is everything all right dear?" Her father put on his "worry" face. Perhaps, he mused silently, she was taking longer then expected to adjust to her new school. Or perhaps, he thought bitterly, they hadn't gotten her out of that ridiculous idea of a "school" from Bayville fast enough.  
  
Kitty blinked, shaking herself out of her silent reverie.  
  
"You came to see me?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Why of course we came to see you!" Madelyn Pryde gave her daughter a corky grin. "Who else would we come to see?"  
  
"You came to see me. After all...... I mean, like...... after you both.... I thought you.... didn't you......." Blue eyes continued blinking rapidly, trying to process information that simply wouldn't compute.  
  
"Ahem." A clearing of the throat was heard as a soft, cool and collected voice rose out from behind the trio. The Pryde parents turned, to see a forth party calmly striding in their direction. Dressed in her light gray no-nonsense attire and silver rimmed classes was a woman in her late twenties, early thirties. Both parents gave an unintentional step back, as she came towards them, carrying herself like a lady of status. Her face held no emotion, save a spark of smile for pleasantries.  
  
Madelyn released her daughter. "Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't see you there miss...?"  
  
The woman continued to act politely as she extended her hand courteously. "Emma Frost, Headmistress of the Academy. Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, Katherine's parents, correct? "  
  
"Call me Carmen," Kitty's father said while accepting the hand Ms. Frost offered, giving it a firm shake before his wife followed suit. The voice registered as one he had talked briefly with before on the phone when he had been inquiring if an opening was available. He nodded in approval.  
  
"A decided pleasure." The woman glanced back and forth between the parents. "What brings you both to our fair school?"  
  
"Oh, we just thought we'd check in on our daughter." Mrs. Pryde gave an embarrassed chuckle. "You know how kids are; with all the moving we wanted to see for ourselves at how well she'd settled in." At this she maneuvered to Kitty's left, placing the girl between both parents. Her right arm extending around the back to the girl's opposite shoulder, she gave one more affectionate squeeze.  
  
Kitty stiffened, then shot a look directly to her Headmistress, one which held both confusion and slight indignation, as well as a silent plea for help. Frost picked up on the tension immediately, and decided measures on her part were going to be needed in order for the situation to dissolve. Gently taking Kitty by the hand and pulling her away from the tender moment, she checked her watch before straightening the girl's pack.  
  
"My apologies to you both, but I'm afraid right now isn't a good time for Kitty. I believe your daughter is expected at her..... astrophysics tutoring session, which should begin in a few minutes. It's that right, Kitty?"  
  
"Right! Gotta go!"Kitty didn't need to be told twice. She gave a halfhearted wave before heading towards the field, moving in a brisk walk which bordered an all-out run.  
  
Emma chuckled silently as she watched the girl go, giving and inward sigh of relief. That had been close, far too close, for her tastes. She returned her attention to the remaining Prydes. "In the mean time, might I invite you both into my office? I believe I have a few items to discuss with you both."  
  
"Oh? Well, if it's necessary." Carmen's eyes drifted briefly from his fleeting daughter to her principle.  
  
"Have fun dear! We'll see you shortly, okay?!" Madelyn called out after Kitty, before the girl turned a corner and moved out of sight.  
  
"Indeed." Emma muttered, pushing her glasses back slightly. "If you will, follow me please." The blond woman walked ahead, over the steps before holding open the door, allowing the two parents to step inside before escorting them towards her office.  
  
*****  
  
Once inside, Carmen Pryde and his wife sat down as Miss Frost graciously showed them a pair of seats. Absently, he noted the expensive furniture and proofs of a higher education, while his wife cooed over the lovely drapes and couch cushions. A small smile of approval tugged at his lips. Yes, now more then ever he was definitely pleased at his decision to transfer Kitty to the Academy. Possibly, this one office impressed him even more the immense outdoors. Here, was even more evident that Kitty had been placed in a high standard learning environment and safe haven; quite the opposite, he was certain, of the chaotic mess Charles Xavier called an Institute. Here, his Kitty would be able to live the much more normal, proper life that every parent dreamed for their children. She would study hard, nourishing the natural, normal gift of the mind she had been given, and outshine even the brightest of her generation.  
  
There was a firm click behind, and Carmen's attention was returned once more to their hostess as Miss Frost closed the door, before moving past and sitting down comfortably at her own seat, fingers connected and arms calmly resting on her desk. The slight smile which had been on her face before broadened to a full fledged grin, one of which Carmen found himself agreeing with. Hopefully, that grin would be related to the reason why she had brought both he and his wife to her work station. Good news by the look of it, something which the Pryde patriarch wouldn't mind hearing at all.  
  
His wife, Madelyn however, found herself blinking as she examined the imposing figure which sat before her. If Mrs. Pryde didn't know better, she'd swear Miss Frost appeared less...... amiable, then the woman she had met outside. No, not less amiable..... less warmhearted perhaps, more charming, but in a way that gave her goose bumps. Overall, Mrs. Pryde suddenly felt uneasy for some reason, as if there was something about this woman she didn't know.... but should know. She blinked once more, pushing such thoughts aside as she returned her hostess with one of her most polite smiles, eyes absently returning to admire the decor once more. She was just being silly. Miss Frost was one of the most refined women she had ever met; a perfect, she noted, role-model for her daughter.  
  
"Mr. Pryde, Mrs. Pryde......" the headmistress's eyes sparkled with hidden amusement, "I would first of all like to congratulate you both."  
  
This caught both of their attentions immediately, forcing them to sit up and straighten further in their chairs. "Oh?" Carmen Pryde warmed widely at this unexpected address.  
  
"Yes indeed." Emma Frost nodded her head in approval, one hand bemusedly brushing away a wisp of stray blond hair. "You've both done a wonderful job with Kitty. She's become one of our very best pupils, and I cannot tell you both enough at just how glad we are that you were willing to enroll your daughter at our fine Academy."  
  
Both Prydes began to beam. Such high praise wasn't always easy to come by, and for a woman such as Frost to speak so highly of their daughter, despite the numerous students which roamed her halls...... it was a treat to their awaiting ears!  
  
"Why, thank you." Madelyn spoke in a quiet voice full of emotion, the smile on her face threatening to burst.  
  
"Indeed." Her eyebrows then formed a slight frown as she turned her attention to a few of the papers on her desk, shuffling them slightly. "However...."  
  
Mr. Pryde caught that. "However......?"  
  
Miss Frost reached over across her desk and took hold of a small crystal glass of water, delicately wetting her lips before continuing. "However, I'm afraid your timing here is rather.... unfortunate. You see, Kitty is currently involved in a few rather.... delicate, shall we say, extracurricular activities and assignments. Her time, while not fully filled, she is a teenage girl after all, is rather short when it comes to visitation. I'm afraid I must recommend the both of you return to Northbrook." She adjusted her glasses slightly, as she read over the tops of several sheets. "I apologize, and will pay for your return fairs of course, but right now, I believe it best if you both leave, as not to disturb her studies."  
  
"Oh?" Carmen's eyebrow raised slightly. "I was unaware the Academy has such a heavy workload."  
  
"Well...." Emma's gaze returned to her guests as she batted her eyes, "Kitty is a special case after all. We've come to expect a little more out of her."  
  
"Can't we at least have dinner tonight, before we say goodbye? I haven't heard from my little girl in so long, and after all she's-," Madelyn barely caught her husband's warning glare before cutting of the subject. No, they would not be discussing her former professor in this new environment. "You understand of course, we just want to make certain our daughter is all right."  
  
Frost didn't budge. "I understand. However, in this case, I do believe the answer should still be 'no'."  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Pryde's face started to become crestfallen. She'd been looking forward to spending more time with her only child.  
  
Carmen pressed farther. "Well then, maybe we could come back later in the semester-"  
  
"I'm afraid that won't do." Emma cut him off, eyes narrowing to a look of steel.  
  
This, along with this sudden snap in the headmistresses voice, set alarms through the Prydes. Carmen stood up; if this woman was going to be difficult, he'd give her a piece of his mind!  
  
"Now see here, Frost! We didn't transfer our daughter here to we could lose sight of her!"  
  
"No," Emma spoke in a saccharinely sweet tone. "You sent her here because you honestly believed she would be much better under my tutelage then with that fool Xavier."  
  
The Prydes gasped for breath, the mutant professor's name hitting them sharply. When they had transferred their daughter, both had made an effort to keep Xavier's name away from Kitty's records as much as possible, least someone make any sort of connection. Now, it appeared their work had done little good.  
  
"H-how do you know about him?" Madelyn struggled to stand.  
  
"My dear....." the White Queen finally stood to face them. "I know *everything*."  
  
"*You*...." Carmen trailed off, clenching his teeth in anger. "I ought to report you the moment we leave!"  
  
"Oh, you could...." Emma smirked, and her eyes flashed, ~...... but you won't~  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Pryde could only gasp further as they heard the words spoken directly into their thoughts.  
  
~SIT!~ Emma commanded. Without protest, they obeyed. ~Now then, let's get to the basics, shall we? I don't have time to make a perfect mental forgery with the likes of you two, so I'll have to settle for some good old telepathic commands and mind wiping, understood?~  
  
Their eyes devoid of any consciousness, both Prydes blankly nodded their heads.  
  
~Good. I've already told you both that Kitty is important here, correct? That means you both will have to change your perspectives. From now on, Kitty is no longer your affair. You will return to your home, and should anyone inquire about your daughter, you will tell them only that she is doing exceptionally well at the Academy. Nothing more, nothing less.~ She frowned, eyes narrowing further at her current victims. Oh, if only she had the power to take hundreds of minds this easy. Then it would be simple, so simple, to further establish her command. For now however, she'd settle for a pair of interfering protective parents. ~Remember, from now on, Kitty Pryde belongs to me. From this day forward, you will not visit her. You will not contact her.  
  
She is no longer your concern.  
  
She is no longer your daughter.  
  
Do you understand?~  
  
The figures nodded once more.  
  
~Excellent. Now, when I break my current control, you are going to leave. You are going to leave fast. To any whom you might talk to, there is an emergency you must attend to at home. You will tell no one about our meeting here. You will remember nothing of our meeting here, save the commands I have given. Now GO!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Pryde stood up and left the room, even as Emma opened the door. Such simple minds, so easy to manipulate.  
  
It was for the best, she assured herself. If Kitty spend too much time with her parents, there could be trouble- either the girl might give away her position, or her parents might tweak at precious threads, unintentionally causing them to unravel. Hopefully, their sudden departure would keep things set straight; and if they had no more contact, they would be unable to cause more damage.  
  
No one got in the White Queen's way.  
  
No one.  



	15. Could we back this conversation up?

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 15_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. Now for the real reunion ya'll have been waiting to see.....

Enjoy!

*********  
  
Not two days after the Pryde parents had returned to Northbrook, another visitor pulled up into Snow Valley. Kitty's name was his lips even as he cursed about unexpected detours and lousy directions.  
  
Lance Alvers frowned as he headed towards Kitty's dormitory, trying his best to ignore the odd looks and quiet whispers that passed from student to student as he strolled down the halls. He hated them: the phony smiles, the looks of horror, the posh atmosphere, the snobbish people. An entire school full of rich little brats, all receiving the very best education Mommy or Daddy could afford. It was enough to make his stomach churn. Although not all the students of the Massachusetts Academy were wealthy, more then one having entered on scholarship, most came from elite, well off families, who knew absolutely nothing of what life was like on welfare. Heck, most of the students, he'd wager, didn't know the meaning of the words "middle class". Spending their parents money like it went out of style as they hopped about with their equally elite friends in their jaguars and convertibles. Donning their most expensive attire frequently, eating food fit for kings.... money might not buy happiness, but it certainly could buy luxury.  
  
Luxury was something Lance had lived without his entire life. Even as he walked by, he could see a few turn up their noses at his torn jeans and giggle at his worn-in vest. Absently, he clenched his fist. ~Remember Kitty~ No way she'd talk to him again if he turned this school topsy-turvy. Although, the temptation to grab one of the ogling brats and throw them up against the wall was becoming more and more tempting. How much lunch money did these people carry anyway?  
  
Lance snorted in disgust. He was as blue collar as they came, and he was damn proud to be so. So what if he had no fancy cloths, or a new car? He worked hard for his jeep, and with it's frequent use by the Brotherhood, he could vouch that no vehicle was sturdier. Silently he chuckled to himself, wondering how long Scott's sporty convertible would last with one hour under the Toad's back seat driving. Slime did wonders for suede seats, he was sure. He made a mental note to test the theory with his house mate later. Maybe he'd even be able to ask Kitty her opinion on the matter once they met. While the former X-man had made it very clear back in Bayville that she wouldn't tolerate abuse to her friends, harmless pranks were often taken with a fit of giggles and an occasional howl of laughter.  
  
Kitty. Lately his mind always returned to her. Just a few more doors down, and he'd finally see her face. The angel of angels, at least in Lance's eyes. Possibly not perfection, but to the Brotherhood mutant, she was probably as close as he'd ever find.  
  
There were times, Lance admitted, as he continued to walk through snob hill, when he wondered if he even deserved such a girl. She was innocent, loving, open. He was.... well, innocent and open weren't quite the right words. She came from a similar background as those now around him. Upper middle class, complete with a white picket fence and a flamingo in the front yard. He'd never lived in anything better then an affectionate dump. She had grown up in a world very different then his own; a world full of light that always outshines the darkness. Although his current view of her family left much to be desired, they did, he'd admit, love her, and supported her most of her lifetime. His parents.... well, Lance didn't want to walk down that road. Some things were best forgotten, if possible. Kitty lived in an atmosphere where the doors were always opening, as oppose to slamming in her face. She was sensitive, hopeful, caring. He didn't think it was possible to care until he met her. In many ways she was everything he was not. Was she really worth pursuing, his mind occasional questioned. After all, she'd been brought up in a better world then his own. Did he really stand a chance with such a person? Was he good enough for her?  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
Stupid question, of course he was!  
  
He was Lance Alvers, Avalanche, leader of the brotherhood, up and coming mover and shaker (literally) on the mutant front. Agitated teachers and solemn social workers aside, he was going wherever he wanted, and do whatever it took to get himself there. Despite his slacking off and overall disdain for High School in general, even his professors couldn't deny that his grades were good- not exceptional, but not what first impressions often expected. As he'd told a particular Pryde, he was totally into his chemistry, and geology.... heh, well that was off the scale.  
  
One thing he was certain of, he wasn't going to sell his future short, assume as so many foster parents had: that he'd never be worth anything in his life. Lance Alvers would be worth something all right, worth more then all the nay-sayers put together. Life in Bayville had made him realize it was time to start finding dreams, and follow them.  
  
After all, wasn't following a dream what brought him here?  
  
Finally, at the end of a particularly long stretch of hallway, Lance found the room he was looking for. Right on the end, with a black and white name etched in a slider beside: Pryde, Katherine.  
Fully intending to step right in, Lance raised his fist to the door.....  
  
..... and it remained there five minutes later. Damn! Why did this have to be so...... difficult? It wasn't as if they were fighting or anything. He was just concerned why she hadn't been returning his calls. It wasn't as if he was afraid she'd met someone else.  
  
Really.  
  
His shoulders started to slump as he looked at his current surroundings. From the delicate woodwork around the doors to the soft plush carpeting, it was clear that this dorm was a very expensive place. A very expensive place, that was more then likely home to a few very expensive people. A few very expensive people....... currently, including Kitty. A lump formed in his throat, as weeks of the Brotherhood's skepticism came crashing down around him. What if they were right? What if Kitty had met someone else here? Someone... better? Someone more equipped to aide her concerns? Someone who could offer her things he couldn't? The thought made him shake inside, without the aide of his powers.  
  
Suddenly, he wasn't so certain coming down to Snow Valley was the right thing to do.  
  
~Maybe....~ his mind countered, ~maybe you don't need to find out. You could just step back, walk away, and keep knowing nothing. After all, the truth can hurt. Isn't ignorant bliss better then the pain of reality?~  
  
He considered this. ~....no. Not for me.~  
  
The earthquake maker frowned, determination setting in once more, suddenly ashamed of himself for such thoughts. What was with all these self-doubts? He wasn't some low life scum or weakling coward, he was Avalanche for petty's sake! He could move mountains, cause the very earth to grovel at his feet.  
  
He could deal with his girlfriend.  
  
Flicking back his wrist, he rapped at the door with a few speedy taps. As he listened to the approaching footsteps, he stood tall, his mind continuing with positive self-talk. He could take on the world, he could handle anything.  
  
~You hope ~  
  
The door opened...... and Lance Alvers suddenly felt his body stiffen, his earlier fear returning even as the lone figure answered.  
  
The girl who opened the door was dressed in her favorite yellow shirt and blue jeans; an ensemble which, he admitted, was always rather appealing on her. Brilliantly brushed chocolate hair and soft fair skin, with rosy pink lips; in all respects, the person before him was Kitty. As he peered into her eyes however, the lump returned to his throat. They were those same eyes he first fell for, but gone was the youthful innocence, the uncertainty, the sunny disposition. Rather, now her eyes burned an electric blue, an intent glare which threatened to peel the paint. Worse, that glare was leveled directly at one person, and one person only: him.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Lance." Her eyes burned brighter, while her voice was incredibly frigid, arms folded as she stood there in the doorway. Lance made a mental note: not good. His impossible nerves, which up until that moment he would have argued didn't exist, were shot with energy. He started to sweat. A thousand questions started to hit his mind. Why hadn't he rehearsed what he was going to say to her, instead of going it on improve and hoping he didn't sound like an idiot? Why hadn't he called first, to tell her he'd be there. Why hadn't he brought flowers? Chocolate? Dinner reservations?  
  
He tried to speak.  
  
"Hey Kitty, how's it going? I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd...."  
  
"You'd what?" Kitty snapped, catching him off guard. "What? What could you, like, possibly have to say to me?"  
  
Uh-oh  
  
"Um, come again?"  
  
Kitty snarled with an imaginary (but very believable) set of fangs. "You what? You just thought you could come over here and talk? You figured you could just drop in and say 'hi'? After all you've done, after all you put me through?"  
  
Lance blinked. Something was dreadfully, terribly wrong with this conversation. "Um, actually, I've been trying to get a hold of you for over a month now." He continued to be hit with a feeling of..... anxiety? nervousness?  
  
"Oh, I see. And that makes a difference, because....?"  
  
Lance frowned, lowering his hands as he attempted a calming gesture. Maybe if he could cool her down, she'd tell him what went wrong. "Kitty, look, I don't know what the problem is right now, but...."  
  
"You're the problem, Alvers." Lightning eyes never left his.  
  
Wonderful. Judging by the conversation, it sounded like she thought he'd offended her, done something wrong. Worse, he had no idea what, and no idea how to get her to tell him. Where was a scorekeeper when you needed one?  
  
He tried showing ignorance. "Ummm, come again?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!"  
  
Who was playing? "Kitty, I'm thinking I seriously missed the bus here. Can't you give me a hint?"  
  
Kitty growled low once more, starting to dictate. "Look Lance, let me spell this out real clear for you." Kitty jabbed a finger at his chest. "I don't want you here."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you again.  
  
I don't want to see you again.  
  
Goodbye."  
  
With that, she turned around, her ponytail whipping by so fast it nearly smacked him on it's way around. Lance could only continue to stand in shock as a solid oak door was slammed in his face. He remained there for a good two minutes, ignoring the whispers and sympathies of the other Academy students who had witnessed the seen from their doorways. Finally, with an about face he turned around, one gloved hand sifting slowly through his chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Flowers," he muttered. "This is gonna cost me lots of flowers."  
  
Lance still wasn't certain what he had done to incur Kitty's wraith at full force, but he did know one thing: he wasn't going back to Bayville until he figured it out.  



	16. Something doesn't smell right here

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 16_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel. Meanwhile, back at the ranch......

Enjoy!

*********  
  
It was nightfall in Bayville, as the teenaged mutants at the Xavier institute found themselves preparing for bed. Teeth were brushed and sleep cloths donned, as more then one weary mutant made a yawn, slipping between their individual sets of cozy sheets and blankets. Some chose to shut there eyes in contentment, curling up against soft pillows and falling fast asleep, while others contented themselves with staring out moonlit windows until eyelids grew heavy. Ororo and Hank were on bed check, moving through the halls with silent ease, flicking off lights, tucking in covers and, occasionally removing portable stereos and headphones.  
  
Downstairs, by the rebuilt Cerebro's mainframe, the other two adult residents of the mansion were continuing to converse, their attentions drawn on the situation a recently returned Logan had put on the table.  
  
"Are you certain?" Professor Xavier scrutinized his eyebrows. All of the information had had just received was rather hard to digest, not to mention somewhat disturbing in nature.  
  
"Positive. I know what I heard."  
  
"A mutant criminal..... well, I suppose with Mystique and Magneto, that's hardly to be unexpected." The mutant professor clasped his hands and sighed. "Alas, I fear some mutants will find the temptation to use their powers for personal gain far too much to ignore. Something which doesn't bode well for those of us who dream of peace."  
  
Logan's frowned, eyes became downtrodden as he looked away. Xavier picked up on the gustier as reluctance to speak on his pupil's part.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He sensed there was something more. "It there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
Logan's right hand lightly touched Cerebro's solid frame. "Yeah, there is. This wasn't 'some mutant' Chuck."  
  
Xavier gave his oldest X-man a confused glance. Logan was starting to act rather peculiar, and the emotions being emitted were not good ones. "What do you mean? Did you recognize the behavior of the theft?"  
  
The Wolverine took a deep breath before continuing. "Yeah. I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think you and I need to have a word with one of our students." He paused, not quite certain how to say the words which Charles unfortunately needed to hear. "With one of our _former_ students."  
  
This caused Xavier's curiosity to heighten considerably. Although a mind scan would extract the information immediately, respect for privacy forced him to use the old-fashioned vocal method. "You don't mean... ?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Are you certain?" Xavier wheeled closer. "This sort of behavior doesn't seem at all like the child we both know."  
  
"She was there Chuck. I caught her scent when I checked it out for myself. Figured you'd want as much detail as you could get. It wasn't too strong, a day old at least, but it was there; her scent was there. No doubt about it."  
  
Xavier was doubtful. "Perhaps, but I'm certain many people must have been in and out of the building before you arrived. Is it not likely that she may have stopped by earlier to make a withdr-"  
  
"If she was there on legal business she wouldn't have been anywhere near the safe." Logan closed his eyes and slammed his knuckles on Cerebro's front panel. ".....and it was definitely her Chuck. I know that scent almost as much as my own or Sabertooth's. Besides, how many other people do we know that can just walk right through an alarm system like that? For the love of Mike, the security guard was crying about a ghost back there!"  
  
"True." Xavier wheeled closer, mind still in heavy thought. "But, if that's true, what on earth could posses her of all people....?"  
  
"I don't know." Logan shook his head. "I don't know how or why, but I do know who." He breathed deeply, opening his eyes. "We need answers Charles, fast. And getting'm ain't gonna be easy. Asking 's the hardest part."  
  
Xavier agreed fully. "We can not let something like this slip by, but I don't believe charging in would be the wisest course of action either. In the mean time, go talk to Beast; see if the two of you can't gather more information on these robberies. It's possible that an investigation of another crime seen may hold information, your initial one missed. There may be more to this then even you suspect."  
  
"And if I'm right? If half-pint really has become a thief?" Logan whispered, still praying his words carried no truth.  
  
"Then we'll have to discuss this matter further, and what's to be done. All of us."  



	17. Gossip in the halls

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 17_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although, once again, some have been slightly Evolution-fied for this story. I normally don't post a chapter a week since I tend to work with two or three chapters at a time, but I finished most of this one a ahead of schedule so....

Enjoy!

*********  
  
In between the halls of the Massitusits Academy, the air was filled with conversation. Talks of present enrollment and the school budget. Current affairs on the state, country and worldwide scale......... Educated theological musings on a wide variety of scholastic subjects...... Future plans, hopes and dreams....  
  
"So then he say 'well, if that's how you going to play, then I think we is finished!'"  
  
"No way! He actually said that?"  
  
Pointless gossip.......  
  
"Mmm-hmm! Was very big scene, right in meal hall! But, I think bitch girl have no right be very angry. Others say she sleeping with his best friend at time." Sharon Porter gave a nod of her head as she and her friend Kitty Pryde continued down the halls, heading to pick up their next books. In the time that the duo had somehow become friends, currently Kitty was Sharon's favorite companion, and vice versa. They had a lot in common after all, from similar interests and classes, to ..... extracurricular activities, although Sharon would admit Kitty was by far a more advanced student then her. Regardless, it was nice, Sharon admitted, to have someone to talk to, and if that someone didn't frequently put her down, irritate or depress the heck out of her, well, all the better.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's a real moral person." Kitty rolled her eyes even as she listened to Sharon's tale, stopping right before her shining red locker, as Sharon opened up her own on the left. Since Kitty was now enrolled in the same 'gifted' class as her other star pupils, Headmistress Frost had made a point of transferring her original locker to one of the nicer ones with the rest of her little group. It was a simple thing really, but it allowed the headmistress to have one general area to go to, rather then half the school, if she needed to contact any of her private students in person.  
  
Switching a brown textbook with blue and pulling out a notepad with graph paper, Kitty closed the door with a click, stopping only once to check herself in the side panel vanity mirror. Absently, she ran her fingers through the end of her ponytail, flipping it slightly back.  
  
"Kitty-kat is so vain, yes?" Sharon giggled, as she observed the motion.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm really vain." Kitty rolled her eyes once more, then smirked, as her lock shut tight. "As I recall, who was it who was almost late for our last practice because she was brushing her hair?"  
  
"Hey, it not like that!" Sharon objected. "I just like feel of brush! Is very smooth and gentle on head yes? Besides...." she huffed indignantly, before releasing a wry grin, "at least I no take time for eyeliner!"  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty silly huh? I don't think Frost was impressed with Jenny that time!" Kitty started to giggle. Books grasped firmly in her hands, she was about to suggest they head off, when a pair of lightly bronzed hands caught her unawares, unexpectedly moving to rest on each of her shoulders, fingers brushing against the smooth fabric of her uniform blouse.  
  
"I don't think taking time to look pretty is a waste at *all*......." A sultry smooth voice teased behind her. "Particularly not when it comes to a pair of such attractive, appealing, luscious ladies as yourselves....."  
  
Kitty groaned. Sharon scowled. Why did Manuel have to show up now, of all times? The annoying prick.  
  
"I see someone's in rare form today." A tall Apache boy dressed in brown pants, white shirt and blazer joined the group to the trio's right. He rolled his eyes at the scene, even as another two students joined him, the first one Moroccan in decent, with deep dark brown skin and a slightly shorter build. This student folded his arms in clear unamusement. The second student to step in was a blond girl with slightly- and purposely- teased up hair, leaning on her classmate slightly. A more quiet, reserved goth girl with shining red hair, dyed slightly black at the ends, took a position next to Sharon. Although uniform requirements prevented her from donning her normal long black skirt and meshed off-the-shoulder shirt, she nonetheless still wore a rather large amount of makeup, with black lipstick and a silver talisman dangling around her neck.  
  
Ignoring the others, Manual kept his attentions on the girl ahead of him, fingers forming small circles on her shirt. "Tell you what Kits, how 'bout you and I skip next period? Maybe have us a little extra tutoring session outside, or in my dorm?" He leaned in a little closer, smacking his lips and giving a light kiss to the air in demonstration of what he thought the 'tutoring' could be like.  
  
"Sneaky bad boy trying to make more trouble? Like he try do with Kitty in closet at George Hawk's big party last week? Would have thought getting cold slug in eye smarten him up!" Sharon hissed, a low growling sound emitting from her throat.  
  
For her part, the french goth beside deeply frowned at this as she glared at the black-eyed youth and the brunette freshman.  
  
The boy however, didn't so much as bat an eye. "Hey, she liked it as much as I did babe. That hit was her way of being affectionate, right pretty Kitty?"  
  
Before him, Kitty's eyes narrowed, both at Manuel's unbelievably superior attitude, and his words in general. She'd said it once and she's say so again- she'd rather sleep with a dead sewer rat then touch the slimy scum so much as once again. Fortunately, she was wise to his tricks now, he wouldn't easily get so 'lucky' again. One mouth to mouth was enough to make her want to rip her lips off as it stood.  
  
Far, far back in the corners of her mind, something also bothered her about his use of the words "pretty Kitty". It wasn't serious, but when men like Manuel said the words, they seemed to run her temper just a little bit deeper.  
  
Sharon snorted and turned to her friend, waiting to see her response. Of all of Frost's 'gifted students', Sharon was the only member of the group Kitty really associated with. Although some of the others weren't bad companions, none of them managed to forge the same bonds of friendship. James, while polite, had a temper that he could never keep in check. Nor did he appreciate Kitty's current status in Frost's eyes, which he admitted was better then his own even if he was the oldest. Haroun was a nice guy but somewhat condescending because of her age; it was going to take him a long time to accept Kitty as much more then a freshman, even if she could outmatch him in her sleep. Marie wasn't so bad, or wouldn't be if it wasn't for one important detail: the gothic girl was almost completely antisocial; very much a quiet person who usually preferred to be left on her own. As for the other two, well, in all honesty Jennifer was somewhat of a prep-queen shrew, while Manuel.....  
  
Manual was looking pretty good in her mind right now....  
  
Which could only mean........  
  
"Sneaky bad boy gonna loose his teeth if he don't shut up and knock it off!" Kitty used a bit of leverage to smack the bronze boy in the shoulder, forcing him to back off as she waved a fist in his direction, daring him to try and manipulate her again. To his credit, Manuel La Rocka had the decency to slink back and wince.  
  
"Getting back on topic.... so what's this about you and the stud?" Jenny, the short blond bombshell slid into the conversation, stepping away from James and Haroun.  
  
"Stud?" Marie repeated curiously.  
  
"Yeah!" Jenny made a rather obscure motion with her hands. "I saw him walk outta there like a kicked puppy. Tall, dark and totally mysterious- talk about eye candy!C'mon Kitty!" she leaned in close. "Tell us all about'm! What's his name? Where's he from? You put him on the leash or is he a-val-able? Does he like blonds?"  
  
"God, Jenny....." Kitty crunched up a hand by her forehead in frustration, shaking her head sadly. "Don't you ever have anything better to talk about?"  
  
"Lucky girl want to get more luck?" Sharon raised an eyebrow. From what Kitty had heard, she and Jenny had temporarily split a dorm room once, until Jenny moved out when a single had opened up. Kitty thanked all her lucky stars there had been a single room available when she first moved in. Heaven only knew what her life would have been like if she had ever been forced to deal with a roommate.  
  
"Hey, I'm just enjoying my youth." Switching from Kitty to the Apache, the Caucasian sophomore circled rings around the senior's chest. "So James .... what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Kitty shook her head once more, this time in disbelief. Jennifer Stavros, the Academy's biggest bar wench. How she managed to keep up with her studies and her 'extracurricular' activities was a question the freshman could never answer. It wouldn't have surprised Kitty in the least if, along with other things, Jenny spent some time getting extra 'tutoring' with a few of the professors.  
  
Her stomach now officially threatening to make her turn green, she headed off to geometry, her lavender haired friend following not far behind.  



	18. Prep the Blackbird

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 18_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although, once again, some have been slightly Evolution-fied for this story.

*sigh* Yes, I know, late update, I'm sure many of you have been wanting to poke me with sharp pointy objects for a while now. Unavoidable though; I really should 've put up a notice back at the end of January, when it was pretty clear I wouldn't be able to get much done for at least another month or so. Blame tough final exams, love of travel, heavy workload, multiple online projects and good 'ol procrastination...... not necessarily in that order. Still don't know when the next update will be from here- probably sometime in April. If it helps however, one thing I can promise- this story will be finished and it does have an ending- I've already written it! The time-taker is figuring out and writing about what happens from point A to B, C to D and being happy with how it's done.

Meantime, hope these next three chapters can keep ya'll entertained 'till then!

Enjoy!

*********  
  
Silence filled the X-jet.  
  
Silence.......  
  
Silence.......  
  
More silence........  
  
"Is this REALLY necessary man?!" Spike, Evan Daniels groaned out, shifting in his seat. Around him, strapped to their seats and in full uniform were his teammates- Nightcrawler, Rogue, Jean, Cyclops, and the Wolverine. All of which were just as uninterested in being in their current positions as he was. Books and magazines remained on laps, while envious glances were passed over to Kurt, the only one with enough sense to bring a walkman. Scott was doing his weekend physics assignment. Jean had her nose in a Cosmo. Logan was napping. Rogue was flipping through a cheap paperback novel- either some sort of nightly vampire-slayer story or and open-sea pirate romance. Evan's eyes briefly flickered over the Scateboarder's digest he'd brought along, and, after reading page 16 for the twentieth time, groaned aloud again. What a waste- a perfectly good Friday night, and he was stuck on duty playing the waiting game.  
  
Absently, he sighed, thinking of all the activities he'd likely be enjoying now if his Auntie O hadn't declared differently. Playing video games..... going to a party...... watching some horror-flick on HBO.... reading one of the half-dozen sports swimsuit issues he kept hidden under his bed.....  
  
"You got a better idea Porcupine?" The Wolverine was gruff with his question, opening a lazy eye and turning his head slightly to glare at the boy behind. Fortunately for Evan however, with his boots on the dashboard, his mask off and arms crossed over his chest, the older man appeared much more irritated at the outburst then actually angered.  
  
Lucky break, although this calm disposition didn't stop the blond boy from backing up slightly into the soft cushion behind, his eyes hesitant to meet Logan's own cold dark one. He winced. "Well, no, but..... I mean, what good is it to have us all just waiting here?" Logan didn't budge, so Evan assumed he was suppose to clarify. Breathing deeply and wiping off the brief sheen of sweat, he relaxed again, holding himself up with confidence as he made fists with both hands. "Why can't we just go out and kick this thief's big bad butt? That's why we're out here right?"  
  
A round of groans and 'oh brother' erupted all around.  
  
"Kick butt- sh, yeah, right, and just where would we go do that, huh?" Rogue pried her eyes away from her book, to give a good, solid glare with pouted mouth at the youngest in the jet. "Ah mean, there's only god-only-knows how many banks in America What, you want us to try and fly to each one in one night?"  
  
"Umm..... well, no, but......" Evan wasn't certain which was worse: being cornered by the eye Logan had shot out a moment ago, or the face Rogue was presently giving him.  
  
"And, I might add, there's no guarantee they'll strike tonight." Jean spoke up in her matter-of-factly tone, attempting to calm the sparks of vexation growing from the back. Brushing back a wisp of stray red hair, her features faced the front with full determination. "We need to wait, bide our time until they make their move; then appraise the situation and take action properly."  
  
Logan grunted slightly, closing his eye at this.  
  
"Ya know, you're starting to sound more and more like the Professor every day." Rogue muttered.  
  
Jean turned to her with oblivious green eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Well.... no, but, ah mean....." Rogue shifted her position slightly, sifting a set of fingers through her own mane of auburn with white-stripe. "Do ya always have to agree with *everything* he says? Ah mean, it's one thing to look up to a person, but you don't need ta put him on a pedestal y'know."  
  
Jean frowned, about to counter, when Scott turned around in his seat, placing a hand on the front of her shoulder. "Easy Jean, Rogue's just tired, like all the rest of us."  
  
Kurt acceded that. "I just hope this plan verks." His attention moved to the restful Logan ahead, who seemed torn between a nice nap and remaining in the awaken world. "Still, are you certain this needs all of us? I mean, I don't mind going out on a mission, but this is just one thief right? Why bring out the whole team?"  
  
"Can't hurt." Logan muttered. "Having us all here means we can all get where they strike fast- real fast. You're teleport'n and Jean's levitation might come in handy."  
  
"Yeah, and since we don't know which mutant is pulled those jobs, or the full extent of their powers, it won't hurt having a full team ready. Who knows who we might need to go up against?"  
  
.......  
  
Logan kept his eyes closed, lips silent at this, as his students continued to chatter with their own speculations.  
  
"Hey, with all the mutants that are showing up on the scanners, who knows who it might be?" Kurt interjected. "Maybe there are mutants out there with powers like our own! After all, both Jean and the Professor are telepaths, and Sabertooth and Logan can both heal real fast right? Maybe there are others!"  
  
"You mean maybe there are more blue fuzz balls out there, right man? Like maybe a fuzzy chick?" Evan grinned. "Looking for a new date?"  
  
Kurt shook his head lowly at this. "No, Amanda and I.... ve get along great. She doesn't mind the blue dude at all, and her parents seem to like me..... vell, vith the image inducer on. I'd hate for someone to come between us."  
  
"Must be nice to have a somebody...." Rogue muttered.  
  
Jean smirked. "What was that Rogue? Something about a Cajun?"  
  
"OH FOR- am I *never* to live that down?!!!"  
  
"Well, you've got to admit Rogue, you were pretty out of it when he gave you that card. Looking into his eyes like that, holding the ticking time-bomb." Evan laughed. "Man, I'm surprised you let go when you did!"  
  
"Evan....." Rogue gritted her teeth.  
  
Logan sighed, leaning further back in his chair as he moved his hands to behind his head, shutting ears to the rest of the conversation. He'd heard enough. Perhaps it was all for the best, this plan of Xavier's: wait for Ceribro to give the signal, then fly in on location. If they caught the criminal red handed, they'd be certain of the robber's identity. Then, maybe, his theory could be proven wrong, and the criminal could be carted off or taken care of without much fuss. Then he and Chuck wouldn't be required explain why they didn't share the information they did have. He didn't want to share it. He didn't want to see the heartbreak and betrayal in their eyes.  
  
He couldn't tell his students, of course, that they did in fact have a lead, that they did in fact have a clue as to who the thief really was.  
  
He couldn't tell them that Kitty Pryde was their prime suspect.  
  
  



	19. The original roach motel

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 19_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although, once again, some have been slightly Evolution-fied for this story.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
Rain poured down outside the "L'il old Valley Inn", one of the dankest, darkest motels in all of Snow Valley, home to many a black shadowed spider and confident cockroach alike. Poor lighting, hard beds, dirty floors and cracked walls were all that showed in bedrooms small enough to be walk-in closets. The cracked glass by the open window was filthy; how any guest could see out when it was closed was a mystery. Rust on a steel frame, squeaky springs, a well worn-in mattress and shaggy blanket with thin pillow made up the sleeping area, while a small table and old lamp rested beside. There was a bathroom across the hall, although in all honesty how anyone could manage to get clean, let alone feel comfortable bathing in such a.... unique shower environment was anyone's guess. The floors creaked. The pipes dripped. Upon opening the door with a small key, a large, hideously large, and mean-looking black rat with fangs like needles could be seen scurrying towards a hole in the wall. Meanwhile, the owner, a woman so old and senile it was a wonder she managed to stay upright, had smiled and proclaimed how nice it was that "Mr. Fluffy" had decided to stay.  
  
Welcome to the L'il old Valley Inn, the cheapest motel in all of Snow Valley. Positive proof that there's at least one building inspector out there who takes bribes..... or hasn't the heart to close down his Ma's favorite business. It was dark, it was depressing, and it was disgusting.  
  
Overall, Lance felt right at home.  
  
Despite it's numerous faults, the earth shaker had been rather relieved to discover it, tucked away next to an old-style bar and a mechanic's shop. After all, it offered all he needed: a dry place to sleep, with a roof overhead, at a price even he could afford. It wasn't great, but, as he attempted to fluff up the pillow slightly, it would do as a place to stay for as long as he was in town. Although, he had to hand it to the caretaker: she operated a place which actually made Brotherhood central look clean.  
  
Shooting one last unnerving glance towards Mr. Fluffy's home, Lance plopped down on the bed, sprawling out on his back, head to the feathered bag. Rain continued to poor down outside, with such speed that the brown-haired teen felt an urge to scan the room, and make certain there were no ceiling leaks for the cold water to drip down through. He doubted it; supposedly there was another floor above him, but with a place such as this one never knew.  
  
Finding nothing, he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds outside. Drip drip drip.... drip drip splash..... splash, splash crash. Ah, a storm worthy of the X-man herself. Good thing he'd put the tarp over his jeep.  
  
As the rain continued to fall, the sounds continued to grow louder, echoing throughout the building. Sleep wasn't going to come easy this night.  
  
But then, Lance didn't need the rain to tell him that.  
  
Absently, he opened his eyes, shifting slightly as he pulled out his wallet. Ignoring driver's license and Blockbuster cards, he pulled out a small picture he kept tucked away, with him no matter where he went. He had a few pictures like it actually, although most were tacked-up on a wall in his room back in Bayville.  
  
It was a picture of himself.  
  
A picture of himself and Kitty Pryde.  
  
A picture of Kitty's smile.  
  
Laying back on the bed, Lance stared at the photo. It had been taken at the ghoul Mesmero's Circus of Mystery, before the mutant mind master had packed up and left for greener pastures, only to use his powers on the unsuspecting mind of Jean Grey. It had taken a little bit of talking, but he had managed to convince Kitty to join him alongside at the carnival. In the end, it had proven to be a foolish thing to do that night: not long after they left the ferris wheel a storm, much like the one outside now, had let loose as both mutants found themselves waterlogged beyond belief. However, before the rain, he had taken one of the few people he'd ever cared about out for a little excitement, a little relaxation and a little fun.  
  
He was glad she said yes.  
  
Lance could remember every moment of that night. Splitting a cotton candy. Sitting on the carrousel. Getting their picture taken together. Watching the Circus acts, and splitting a delicious bag of fresh popcorn on the bleachers. There was a toy, a stuffed animal he had tried to win for Kitty- throwing hoops over a target. Pity it hadn't been knocking down milk bottles; Lance's aim had been terrible, and in the end all he walked away with was an oversized novelty comb. Still, Kitty had taken it all in light humor, giggling as she took his arm, took his arm and told him she appreciated the effort.  
  
When the storm hit, she had suggested sharing a newspaper over their heads until they found a tent for cover. Lance bent down and Kitty pressed in close, shameless smiles as they tried to avoid the continues downpour. The rainwater had been cold, but with her Lance had felt nothing but warmth. Looking into the pools of her soft blue eyes, her smile which was sunshine in itself, drifting closer and closer..... until Pietro, the speed-crazed maniac, zipped past and splashed them with a gigantic puddle's wave. She hadn't been too happy about that and he was forced to drive her home soon afterwards, the evening at an end. But, as he pulled up to the mansion, she surprised him, kissing his cheek and thanking him for taking her. He drove home in a daze that evening, and dreamed about her all night.  
  
It was so easy then. Mystique had left them, mutants were unknown to the world. Despite the constant chaos each live in, they still seemed as innocent as they could be.  
  
And now it could be over. A rift had sprung upon them, so fast Lance feared he didn't know how to close it.  
  
A drop of water trickled down his cheek, unchecked. Lance put the photo back in his wallet, determination returning to his features. He was going to figure out how to win her back, and he was going to remain where he was until he did so. His eyes closed once more, and this time the sand man made his visit, as the sounds of snoring emanated in the room soon afterwards.  
  
Lance was unaware of the green eyes that had watched him from outside the window, or the small form which had silently slipped into the room. A hiss split the air, and there was the slight sound of scurrying, before the quiet was restored.  
  
With Mr. Fluffy firmly in it's grasp, the deep grey shadow leapt upon the windowsill, and shaking at sight of the rain, returned into the night.  



	20. Close calls and confrontations: Kitty!

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 20_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although, once again, some have been slightly Evolution-fied for this story.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
Clocks chimed three a.m. in Boston when the lone figure approached the central city bank.  
  
Her lithe form taunted the shadows the walked, strutted over top the bank's one-story roof, eventually stopping to observe it's ravishing squared skylight. During the day, when the crowds were thick and tellers in action, the ceiling's component allowed rays of sunlight to filter in brilliantly to the customers below, often creating a warm and much more pleasant atmosphere. At the time of its creation, the building's designers had thought themselves rather clever- creating a visually pleasing effect, yet one with enough protection to ward off any would-be thieves. Protection, in the form of the high-tech security system, and which the windows also maintained. Although it was hard to tell at first glance, in reality the glass was two-feet thick and bulletproof besides. Running along its surface, inside and out were wires- tens of hundreds, each one electrical and highly sensitive, possessing a computerized trigger that would sound an alarm if moved so much as a hind's breath.  
  
The rest of the building was secured in much the same way.  
  
Absolute kitten's play.  
  
Leaping high into the air, she performed a quick midair flip and slipped through the glass with ease, her natural intangibility allowing her to pass right down to the ground level. The wires were out of operation in seconds.  
  
Dressed in a slimming black outfit with loose sleeves tucked into leather gloves, the crimson accent along the open collar and side stripes all but shimmered in the moonlight as she slipped across the floor, completely ignoring the security beams and alarms which phased right through her very being. Some flickered lightly for a while, some short-circuited outright in moments. Absently, she tugged on the tip of her ponytail, her brown auburn hair remaining tied back as blue eyes scanned her surroundings, hidden behind the black cat's eye mask which graced her face. Now where was that-? Ahhhh. A small smile of satisfaction ran over her lips as she spotted the true prize of the night: the west wing, home of the bank's main vault.  
  
Black leather boots zipping over the floor, she allowed her right hand to fall to her side, removing one of the capsules attached to her buckled belt. With the push of a button, the capsule unlocked and unraveled the tightly packed fabric of an empty sack, which she took with her as she stepped up to a solid steel spherical door. Time to get to work.  
  
What was the saying? When the guard dogs are away, the claw would play.  
  
One bundle, two bundles, three bundles, four. A mountain of cash awaited, stacked to the side or wrapped in safety deposit boxes. Phasing through locks and security measures, she bypassed them all, stuffing as much loot as she could carry and then some into her bag. She was going to rob them blind.  
  
Her superiors would be pleased; very pleased. As Shaw was inclined to say, the more money, the better.  
  
For them.  
  
Closing the bag with a zip, she passed through the safe once more, and prepared to air walk back to the city skyline. Only a few more moments, and she'd be able to call up on the getaway flight to take her home, rest and relax with the knowledge of another job well done.  
  
*SHIKT*  
  
What the-?  
  
Unfortunately, all her thoughts of an easy night were diminished as a new sound sliced through the air. A new, familiar sound. The shadow figure jumped back, just in time to see the bone splint embed itself three inches away from her foot.  
  
She snarled, looking up to see Spike attached to the wall, sharp bone embedded into the cold surface.  
  
"Going somewhere? We've got a few questions."  
  
"Too bad," she muttered in a low tone. As if that one boy could stop her. Slowly, she took a step back, body melding into the shadows as she prepared to phase through the ground. No problem, she'd simply slip into the basement, then escape from there. Spike alone could never hope to...  
  
Spike..... alone......  
  
Her eyes snapped open, thoughts suddenly running on edge. Senses started scanning the rest of the room as she slipped into a defensive stance. Something was wrong with this scenario.  
  
The X-men traveled in packs.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
She held back a yelp at the appearance of Nightcrawler, who teleported directly behind her. In one swift movement, Kurt snatched her arms, holding her with as tight grip as he could manage in his attempt to restrain her, striving to force her into letting go of her bag.  
  
"Give it up!" He shouted out, his large upright feet locking against the carpet floor, trying to avoid stumbling or being thrown back. This thief was was stronger then she looked.  
  
In response was rage filled hiss, as the robber phased through his arms and gave an attack of her own- a slam directly onto Kurt's right leg. A yelp of distress escaped the blue furry mutant's lips as her heal connected with his shin, causing slight injury along with a temporary loss of balance. Wincing at the pain, he stumbled back towards the north wall.  
  
His attacker on the other hand, wasn't finished with him yet. Her back leg shifted, stance widening as her weight moved more towards the front.  
  
From his position on the wall, eyes narrowed Evan picked up the outset of her movements, as his mind switched into gear. Those moves- he'd seen them before. In a training session with Logan, right before he....... before he.....  
  
Oh shit........  
  
"NIGHTCRAWLER! TELEPORT NOW!"  
  
A slightly dazed Kurt obeyed the quick command, narrowly missing the second kick that was launched- this one aimed in his head's direction, hitting the wall with enough force to fracture the paint job. He reappeared on the other side, at her back, forced to duck upon arrival as another turning kick shot out. This time however, the elf made no movement against his aggressor, rather he gave a short jump-slide towards the ground, arms outreached, maneuvering to snatch the bag directly under his feet and teleport once more, finally reappearing, abet with a slight limp, beside his friend hopping down off the west wall. Upon sight, a cry of rage emanated from the thief's mouth.  
  
Bad enough the delay, but now....... now the X-men had _her_ prize!  
  
Action meets reaction, no one ever stole from those of the Hellfire and got away with it. Narrowed eyes and posture stiffening, she launched herself at Spike, yelling out with a leap-kick that would have done Mystique proud.  
  
Spike crouched carefully in front of Kurt and blocked with his arm. A wave of bone splints hit the air, attempting to slow her down.  
  
No chance. They went right through.  
  
"SPIKE!" Kurt gasped as his friend was hit, fortunately chest-on, sending him sprawling back, as more splints hit the air, a bit this time out of reflex rather then calculated reaction. Kurt was forced to port once more, this time narrowly avoiding a graze by both the black boots and the sharp projectiles.  
  
Pure fury glossed over the thief. Get out, she had to get her money and out!  
  
Kurt reappeared to aide his fallen companion. Still limping slightly, he hefted the heavy pack over his shoulder, helping Evan up even as the blond boy shook his head, attempting to regain his senses.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so, I..... oh man." Evan gulped as he saw the girl glaring in their direction. Even with the mask, her body language made it clear what expression was likely running over her features. Where the heck were the others? The bone on his body tensed once more, preparing another round. It was a futile gustier, he knew that, but they needed to buy more time- fast.  
  
He needn't have been worried.  
  
As another spike missed her foot, a new sound caught the immediate focus of everyone in the room. To the burglar, Kurt and Evan became instantly forgotten, her full attention on the newest player, hidden in the darkness of the main doorway. The sound they made was one which caused her blood to run cold, particularly if the figure was who she guessed. It was a sound she'd learned to identify long ago in her training. It was the sound of an unsheathed blade.  
  
Ademantium claws...... sharp, durable....belonging to one....  
  
Oh hell.  
  
Instincts took over. She moved, swift as silver to her left, as something, someone rushed past her right. Gasps of horror cut the air even as a cutting wind hit her front. Rolling to land in a crouch, she frowned to see the Wolverine, close by and claws extended.  
  
Of course, she should have predicted he'd be there- Evan and Kurt alone would never be sent on a mission, not without a team leader. Pity it was Logan, rather then Scott; his full fighting force made him more deadly then the optic blasts she could have dealt with in her sleep.  
  
A change in Logan's face suddenly brought her speculations to a halt. Looking over the older man, she could see him clearly now- face slack, and eyes wide. An odd expression for the Wolverine..... and even odder that it was now suddenly mirrored by the faces of Kurt and Evan, rather then the mix of fear and determination both had been holding moments before. An eyebrow involuntarily raised. Why on...... it was then that she received her second surprise for the night, as a cool breeze caught her skin where the ademantium nearly sliced.  
  
Her unmasked skin. The fabric lay on the ground in front of her, ripped off in Logan's own claws. No hiding now, her face was exposed, features clear to all who wished to see.  
  
Though, as the X-men took in the view, they wished they hadn't.  
  
"Kitty." Logan whispered. He sheathed his claws, attempting to look her right in the eye. "What's gotten into you kid?"  
  
Kitty kicked into gear once more, right foot snapping out towards the unprepared X-man in the shin, connecting with a painful howl of the owner.  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Logan grunted, hopping on one foot.  
  
"Kitty, wait!" From behind, Kitty saw two more late arrivals, Cyclops and Jean rush in. "It's us!"  
  
"Back off!" Kitty leapt once more for Kurt. It was a fortunate thing, that her mask had in fact been removed. The shock forced him to remain where he was, as she used the best of her own speed to phase through his blue fur and grasp her target. Hefting the bag, her attention returned to the windows, as she started to air walk. She was outta there!  
  
Scott caught her departure, letting loose a low-stunning beam of light in her direction, partially hoping, praying that he wouldn't actually catch her in the blast. He was fortunate- the beam of light hit the air in front of her along with the roof siding, combining to create a small explosion that crumbled the concrete, forcing the girl to back down, and once more rethink her options.  
  
He turned to his telepathic teammate, their best hope of snaring Kitty unharmed. "Jean! Can't you reach her?"  
  
In the back of Kitty's head, she felt something, like the fluttering of a moth's wings. She blinked, curious, as it quickly dispersed, before returning to the task at hand.  
  
"I'm trying! Something's blocking me out!"  
  
Enough! Sprinting now, Kitty made her way out the of the room and down the hall, headed for the glass front doors. Sometimes the most direct exit was the best.  
  
Pity there was one last X-man to contend with.  
  
At the door was Rogue, her hand ungloved and outstretched.  
  
"Time to find out what's going through your head girlfriend. An' if miss psychic can't get inside and shake something loose then let's do it the old-fashioned way!" Her hand shot out, and even Kitty's phasing ability was unable to prevent her face's instant contact with the goth mutants fingers. Together the girls let loose a scream as Rogue claimed Kitty's essence for her own.  
  
~~~~Memory~~~~  
  
"She's a freak!"  
  
Kitty clenched the bedcovers closer as outside her door, her father and mother quarreled over their only daughter's fate.  
  
How many hours, minutes, had passed, when she had awaken on the basement floor, cold and afraid from falling straight through? Her father was shocked, the sight of the half-phased blankets draining almost every inch of color from his face. Her mother attempted to keep calm, although Kitty knew she wasn't. They had held her, told her to go back to bed. They did not. Instead they were down in the living room, discussing what had conspired. It hadn't taken long before their voices were loud enough to be heard from Kitty's own room.  
  
Arguing, they were arguing now. About her, about what she had suddenly become.  
  
About what they were going to do about it.  
  
"Well what would you have us do?" Her mother too was angry, although Kitty was uncertain if it was because of her or her father. "Send her out in the cold?!"  
  
"Better there then here! Listen to yourself! She's not even human! She's less then that! What if others find out? What will people say?"  
  
"I don't know!" Her mother railed. "But maybe we can keep here, hidden! We can keep her away from the neighbors, away from the rest of the world." She calmed slightly.... "Or maybe there's a place we can send her. A place where they look after...... creatures like that."  
  
"I've heard there's a place called the Xavier institute that handels...... people with her particular problem. It's still new, but they might have a way to treat her..... or, at least, put her away."  
  
She had heard enough. Covering her eyes, Kitty prayed that sleep would come soundly enough. Prayed that maybe, just maybe she wouldn't wake up, or that when she did, the nightmare would be over.  
  
Unfortunately, it never was.  
  
~~~~Memory~~~  
  
"Is she......"  
  
"I'm uncertain." The man spoke calmly. From the squeak made as his voice came closer, she assumed he was in a wheelchair.  
  
"There was nothing I could do." The redhead, the one she'd talked to earlier, who tried to convince her to join her cause. The one who claimed to be her friend. Why was she here?  
  
"I still can't believe he did that. Using her powers only to bury her in rubble. She never saw it coming." Was that her father now? His voice seemed so different, so cold.  
  
"Yes, the boy's ability to create seismic waves is quite destructive. Still, it may be for the best. Kitty's powers were a threat to us all; Alvers' methods were only a sample of what we at the institute may have needed to employ."  
  
"She's gone now?" No tears in her mother's voice? No sorrow for her only offspring?  
  
"I doubt she survived. If so, we can always return, to pick up where we left off. Come, Jean. Let's return to the other X-men."  
  
"Yes sir." They left her; they all did. They left her, Kitty Pryde for dead, buried alive under the foundation of what once had been her school's administration office. She waited, silently in the shadows until they were gone. Then, she emerged from the wreck, shame and sorrow etched upon her features. Hot tears trembled in her eyes, until she couldn't hold them back, collapsing on the floor to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
She was alive. She had survived.... but for what?  
  
"You look like you could use a friend."  
  
She turned, to see a woman cloaked in white, with eyes of blue and hair a pale platinum.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman extended a hand, and the warmest of smiles. "Someone who wishes to help. Come with me, Katherine. I will protect you from those who would destroy."  
  
Kitty stared at the woman, then gazed back down at her hands with continued sadness. "What about my..."  
  
"Gift?" The woman took one of her hands into her own. "It is a gift my dear, and there is much you can do with it, if you learn how. Come with me. I have much to teach you.... my young Phantomclaw."  
  
Without words, Kitty accepted the offering, following her new mentor, the White Queen, to a new and better life.  
  
~~~Memory~~~  
  
Train hard, concentrate, focus. Ms. Frost wanted her to be the best, the ultimate.... who was Kitty to let her teacher down? She crept into the building, and knocked out the alarm with the swipe of her hand. Reaching into the display, she removed the object- the casket of winters, a valuable artifact lost by one of the Hellfire Club's founding members in a poker game. It was pride, not purpose, that the club wished it returned; for all things must eventually return to their seat of power.  
  
Two guards charged behind her. She ducked the blows of their billy clubs and hit back harder with her feet. Each hit the floor with a slam, heads against marble floor tile; when they awoke each would no doubt have a concussion- unable to recall what had transpired. That suited her absolutely fine. Phasing through the large glass windows, she made her escape.  
  
Later that evening, she would approach the inner circle; bowing before it's members as she returned the casket to Ms. Frost, who then graciously gave it to the chairman, Sebastian Shaw. Pride was etched on her mentors face, and Kitty filled with gladness. Her mentor, Shaw, the rest of the Hellfire club, all were proud of her achievement, as many congratulated her. Kitty had served them well this night, as she would continue to for the rest of her days. Knowing that on one of them, they would give her a chair of her own.  
  
The thought made Kitty smile in delight.  
  
~~~Memory~~~  
  
Dossiers.  
  
One by one, Kitty scanned the computer files, committing each face, each voice imprint to memory. The White Queen wanted her to be prepared for anything, and possible enemies were to be watched with a critical eye.  
  
Scott Summers  
  
Jean Grey  
  
Kurt Wagner  
  
Evan Danials  
  
Rogue  
  
The list continued. So, apparently Xavier had found others to lock up in his little institute. How.... touching.  
  
Not.  
  
Kitty frowned, clicking on a DVD Rom for a better idea of how they used their powers. Ms. Frost had neglected to tell her how she came across such footage, so many scenes of what went on behind the cover of the so-called school for gifted youngsters. All Kitty knew was that she wasn't going to let Xavier's little pet squad catch her unawares. She would know them as well as she knew herself, as she knew her own teammates. Indeed, after watching for hours, days on end, it was becoming almost to the point where it felt as if she had been one of them, had known them as friends of her own. However they were not, and for one simple reason.  
  
Kitty Pryde belonged to the Hellfire Club. Body and soul.  
  
~~~Memory~~  
"So, to recap, reports now confirm what had once only been a fantasy- mutants walk among us." The television was shut off with a click.  
  
"You realize what this means?" Ms. Frost inquired.  
  
"Yes." The response was short, to the point. Only speak when spoken to.  
  
"For our survival Kitty, the Hellfire club must be supreme in it's holdings. If mutants are to ever live in safe, we must be the ones who posses the reigns of power, all of them. Which means...."  
  
"You'll need to do whatever you can to stay on top."  
  
"Exactly." The White Queen fingered a gold ring on her hand. "Your training has excelled my dear, and your abilities as a thief are quite possibly among the best. However, it's time for you to stop reading up on Xavier's cronies and recalling old heirlooms. Time to start moving to.... bigger targets."  
  
A cruel smile hit her lips.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Kitty bowed, wanting, willing to do whatever she could to please the woman who had given her so much.  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
~~~~  
  
Rogue blinked, awareness of her current situation settling back in. Beside her, Kitty lay slumped on the floor, unconscious at her former teammate's mutant touch. Dimly, Rogue could see the other X-men, gathered around her with confusion and concern wrapped in their features.  
  
"Well?" Scott motioned, hoping Rogue's memory-absorbing powers had discovered what Jean's telepathy could not.  
  
"They're.... wrong." Rogue blinked, clarity slowly creeping into her mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurt stood beside her, uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"Her memories. They're Kitty's but..... they're all wrong."  
  



	21. Where do we go from here?

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 21_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although, once again, some have been slightly Evolution-fied for this story.

No, please, don't bother mentioning just how late I am at getting this out. I figured I wouldn't leave anyone hanging longer then the end of April and- oh hey, now it's the end of June. But, in my defense, the lag time was really unavoidable by all accounts; there was simply no way I could have been fully prepaired for some of the bombshells that hit back between April & May. Short story- due to events beyond my control, my workload and personal life just got backed up to hell, while I found myself on serious burn-out that took a heck of a lot of time to recover from. Fortunatly, things are stable again, which means (hopefully) when I'm not working I'll be able to get back to writing! Really want to close this story up soon too; aside from the fact that it's nearing climax, I do have a few other projects that I'm dying to work on.

So what are you waiting for? Enjoy!

*********  
  
An eerie feeling embedded itself across the X-men for the rest of that night. For most, the previous events seemed too unreal. Moments ago they had come to Boston in hoped of capturing what they thought was a new mutant gone astray,  
  
And now.....  
  
Jean Grey used her telekinetic abilities to carry in the prone form of one Kitty Pryde, former teammate Shadowcat.  
  
Her body was motionless, slack, her eyes shut and mind a closed door as she remained comatose from the shock of Rogue's memory absorbing power. With invisible hands Jean attempted to keep her hold over Kitty's arms and legs tight, yet without causing any discomfort as she lay her down softly upon the X-jet's ground of cold steel, and with an additional thought, covered the girl slightly with a blanket. Stepping out of the cargo bay, she joined the others huddled in the front deck, keeping the door open slightly, and glancing back towards the still prone form more then once. Green eyes couldn't hide the concern as she recalled memories of the kid sister she'd taken in only a year ago, suddenly mixing with flashes of a battle which had gone on only all too recently. Her concern was shared by five others- all of the other present X-men.  
  
It was unthinkable; of all the X-men, to have the loyal and tough as nails Kitty Pryde fight against them? Kitty the thief? Kitty the attacker? Her kicks kept the entire scene flashing in everyone's memory. Kitty's face..... Kitty's moves.... but, as Rogue's latest revelation put into question: what about Kitty's mind?  
  
Jean turned towards Kurt and Evan, who, supporting the slightly hazed gothic girl on their sore shoulders, allowed her to sit down with ease. For the most part, Rogue seemed to be taking the situation well- as she had pointed out when offers first came to help her in, this was hardly her first experience in the world of memory absorption. However, when her steps into the X-jet grew shaky and caused a near *collapse, it was obvious this transfer had been a bit more breathtaking then most. Under her breath, Jean could have sworn she'd heard her teammate mutter "jumbled thoughts" and "damn tough freak job." The complaints of a slight headache did nothing to easy concerns.  
  
Nonetheless, they were the X-men, and they did have a job to do.  
  
Wolverine sat down at the controls, starting the engines and preparing for direct dial-up to the Professor. The beastly X-man closed his eyes in thought, senses keen as circuits buzzed, closing the main hatchway and flicking on more lights. They wouldn't leave the area right away; Stripe's new memories might reveal a puzzle piece onsite that needed to be looked after first. However, best to be prepared, least some passing police patrol spot their current position, over top a nearby building.  
  
Grunting, he moved in his chair and flicked an eye towards the back doors, behind of which he could still see a glimpse of the brown haired slumberer's form. Kitty.... what had happened? What had they done to her? What.... who caused such a switch? Offhand, he was tempted to scratch where his claws lay concealed. He hated a battle that he couldn't flight, and hoped a few answers and finger pointing could be dished out soon. Forget truth, he just wanted a person to be responsible for all this, and a name to that person. Then he could march down whatever road they walked and show them just what happened to those who messed with a friend of the Wolverine.  
  
Scott Summers sat down next to Rogue. He hated questions when there was struggle, and hated to be the one who had to ask. However, questions were on everyone's mind, and answers were needed, and fast. "So let me get this straight..." He started, glancing to meet her grey eyes. "That thief is Kitty......" Scott pointed to the former Shadowcat, still knocked out, "but she doesn't remember that she is Kitty?"  
  
"She doesn't remember that she's Shadowcat, Scott." Rogue put a hand to her head and graciously accepted a glass of water offered from Kurt, two tablets of extra-strength Tylenol from Jean. "Best ah can tell, it's like someone went into her mind, ripped out half the girl's memories and smacked a whole batch of new ones there in place. She's still the same person.... only she isn't." She paused, furrowing her brows in frustration. "I mean, everything up until us, that's all true, I think........ didn't hold on long enough to really catch much of those. After her powers manifested though.... from day one as a mutant, she's all screwed up. There's no memory of compassion there.... at least, not from the people who actually gave it. She doesn't remember Xavier, or us." Rogue paused once more in thought, the Tylenol slowly giving her beating head a break, clarity shifting through. "Or more appropriately, she doesn't remember liking us, joining us. She doesn't remember the professor taking us in, joining the team....."  
  
Dark eyes closed as Rogue swallowed a heavy breath. A lighthearted chuckle hit her lips, but one which was clearly marred with confusion and disbelief.  
  
"She doesn't even remember having a roommate. No fights over the stereo, no late night chitchats, 'nothin. She remembers every detail of the mansion, every face that's ever showed up on our door, but she's got no personal feelings for any of'em. The danger room practices, the fights with Magneto, Juggernaut- they an't there at all...... or if they are, they're all buried so far she doesn't know they exist. Sort of like she's a robot and someone reprogrammed her, so that now she sees herself as an enemy instead of part of the team."  
  
No one was aware of the lone blue eye, which slowly opened, narrowing as sensitive ears held onto each word. Her body lay still, her breathing slow yet regular, as she contemplated her latest predicament. Decision was immediate. Most of her strength was still at bay, but if she waited a little longer, if she took the gamble that the X-men would continue their pointless conversation a little longer.......  
  
Covering her with a blanket; how foolish could some people be? Such a softhearted approach might be well and good for a low-level group of scum like the Brotherhood, but they weren't up against one of Magneto's minions this time. They were up against a member of the Hellfire, and a Hellfire always got away; particularly when all it took to get away was a simple slip through the landing gear. One more minute..... two....  
  
"So, do we know who did it?" Evan asked, scratching his head in slight confusion. Although he was hardly a dunce, the bone-generating teenager was willing to admit, the entire situation still had him more then puzzled. Beside he caught a glance at the faces of Kurt and Scott, realizing he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Ah think so..... ah just gotta bring it up in my mind. There's so much to sort through... they really did a number on her."  
  
"Yeah, but who's 'they'?" Scott stood up, facing the front of the jet as he rested his hand under his chin. "I mean, who, or what, could possibly do anything like that?"  
  
"Hey, what about that Mesmero guy!?" Evan snapped his fingers. "I mean, he did the same thing to Jean, remember! Remember how he used her to steal those rings?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt moved to attention, hope dancing over his face. "This could be his work! If we radio the Professor, maybe he can pick up the trail."  
  
"Ah, guys?" All heads turned towards Rogue once more. "Ah hate to be the barer of bad news, but this an't Mesmero. What I got when I knocked Jean out was nothin' as complex as this."  
  
"Besides," Jean placed her hands on her hips. "Mesmero was a hypnotist who took control, not a....."  
  
Green eyes grew wide as recognition filtered in. The world spun for a moment, as Jean's body became as stiff as a wooden doll.  
  
"Not a...... Jean?" Scott's full attention turned towards her as Kurt waved a hand in front of her frozen face. "Jean? Jean!"  
  
"......a telepath. Scott, this is the work of a telepath!" Jean's red hair went from free flowing waves to dead-set shock as experienced insight rang through.  
  
"WHAT?!" A series of shouts filled the Blackbird. Even Logan's attention was moved.  
  
"Waitaminute, you mean like you and the professor man? Another one?!"  
  
"That's whacked!"  
  
Jean's arms reached out in a calming gustier. "No, wait, hear me out! Mesmero could take over the mind, but he couldn't block signals, which was what happened when I tried to tap into Kitty earlier. It was like there was someone... something else there, shielding Kitty and keeping my mind out. Only, unlike Magneto...."  
  
"Kitty an't wearing no helmet...." Rogue interjected. A mask perhaps, but Logan had taken care of that upon his entrance, and there had been no evidence of any other headgear on the girl's top.  
  
"So they're using another way to do the blocking; and if that 'something' has the ability to alter the map of the mind....."  
  
Wolverine stepped up, cutting Scott off at the pass. "Then they'd be able to take over half-pint no sweat. Great, Chuck is gonna love this."  
  
"Vell at least Kitty's no longer a threat. We got her back, safe and sound." Kurt glanced through the door at the motionless brown blanket on the silver steel floor. "I'm sure that Professor Xavier can-" His voice faltered as his eyes glanced back at the blanket again, this time in slight shock. The covering was there, but what about the form of the girl beneath. Before, the spread had been draped over a body of mass.... now it seemed to settle more in a bundle. Teleporting back slightly, he scooted closer, and lifted the fabric slightly.  
  
"SHE'S GONE!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Scott yelped, as the others encircled space formally occupied by Shadowcat, now empty save for the old wool covering.  
  
"Oh man, she must've phased through when she woke up!" Evan shook his head. "Now what?!"  
  
"It's my fault." Scott hung his head. "I thought she wouldn't be up for a while yet- I should've tried to secure her better."  
  
"Mine too. I shouldn't have given her that cover." Jean cringed, a feeling of ridicule and foolishness sweeping over as she considered her last-moment action.  
  
"Hey Jean can you pick her up again?" Kurt glanced her way.  
  
In response, she put her hands to her head, trying once more to get a signal. Defeat flashed over her features. "No." The redhead sighed. "Whoever 's been protecting her is still active; she's still being blocked. I can't get so much as a trace."  
  
"Wonderful." Logan growled. "So now we've got a loose mutant thief to deal with. Again."  
  
"Any ideas man?" Evan's eyes shifted to Scott, hopeful.  
  
"Ah do." Rogue's voice broke the dense cloud of defeat, as the other X-men looked at her expectantly. "Remember how ah was able to find Magneto with his old memories before?" She made eye contact with Wolverine and Nightcrawler, both of whom nodded in response. "Well, who's to say that won't work twice? Let's wait a while; if I can get my head around Kitty's memories, they might give us a clue to where she's gone."  
  
Logan grunted, eyes averting to the daylight sky, which was starting over the horizon. Almost morning: not good. "Not a lot to go on, but we don't have many options either. Fine Stripes, you get a trace on half-pint; the rest of you hang tight. Once we sort a little more of this through I'm gonna give the professor a call-in."  
  



	22. Return to the lair

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 22_**

Disclaimer: OX-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel, although some have been delightfully evolutionized for the sake of this story.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
It was midmorning by the time Phantomclaw arrived back in her dorm, her only relief from the night's activities that her flight transport back to Snow Valley had remained untouched and undiscovered by anyone else in the Boston vicinity. Good thing; she was going to be in enough trouble without having to call head base for a pickup; if the White Queen considered sending one at all. Something told Kitty her mentor wasn't going to like the news from this botched job.  
  
Having just enough time to slip from uniform to civvies, she grabbed her backpack at 9:00 in a rush, too late to make it to her first class. She mentally swore, half her mind cursing the X-men with everything she had for making her late, while the other half processed the excuse she was going to give her headmistress.  
  
No, not an excuse; telepaths didn't like lies. Which meant the moment she entered the administration building Kitty would be forced to look right into the eyes of her teacher, the woman who had taken her in, trained her, given her so much. She would have to look her into the eyes and tell her what was all ready no doubt a known fact, from the moment she missed her earlier check-in.  
  
She, Kitty Pryde, Phantomclaw, most promising and devote member of the Hellfire club, had failed. She had failed against the X-men. She had failed against the mutant rivals she had sworn she would help defeat.  
  
She had failed the White Queen.  
  
The day had just started, and already she could tell it was going to be a total wash. Good thing this was Friday.  
  
As she walked up the front steps and slipped open the long glass doors, she was met by another, one who made her discomfort feel oh-so-much worse.  
  
"Well well, look what the cat dragged in. What took you so long, pretty-kitty?"  
  
Kitty glared at the Caucasian boy, who leaned casually on the school foundation. "What are you doing here, Manuel? Don't you have a Physics session to be in?"  
  
"Ms. Frost gave me a freebie. Said she wanted someone here to give notice the second you came in. Seems teacher's pet was a naughty little kitty last night, didn't get back to the cat house on time." Smirking, he pointed in the brunette's direction, clearly enjoying the scowl that was growing over her features. "I'm here to make sure you get in line and see Frost first thing." He offered his arm, grinning the entire time. "Want me to take you there?"  
  
Kitty lashed out, slapping his arm aside. " I know where the office is, you jerk!" Still frowning, her mood officially shifted from dismal to just plan angry as she started marching down the hall.  
  
It didn't take long for her to reach the head office, it's thick mahogany doors sealed tight, one hand raising towards the gold plated handles, intent on clasping the right firmly. Blue eyes scanned the halls for prying eyes, sourly tempted to skip procedures and simply phase right through; but, no, that might be considered too risky. Besides, suppose there was someone else inside, suppose Ms. Frost was greeting a new staff member, or......  
  
~Come _IN_ Katharine....~  
  
Kitty gulped, slowly opening one of the doors and allowing herself entrance, all the while attempting to still the chaos in her mind. ~Be strong girl, show her just what you've been taught.~ Shutting the door tightly behind, her pupils drifted from gazing at the impeccable flooring, upwards, towards back of the filled chair which greeted her.  
  
"You're late, Kitty." There was no emotion in Emma Frost's voice as she spoke, only a cold, hard, solid declaration, which echoed within Kitty's ears. The chair spun, shifting the White Queen's visage from the sunlit window and great outdoors to the student in front of her. Her arms were folded, her back straight, although she continued to sit in her administrative chair. Her eyes were icy, sharp, as she glared at her pupil eye to eye.  
  
"I know, my Queen." Taking her position in front, Kitty kneeled down on one knee, closing her lashes and prostrating herself in front of her superior.  
  
"May I ask why?" The room temperature continued to drop. Ms. Frost was named so for a reason.  
  
"X-men got in my way." Kitty hissed.  
  
This caused Ms. Frost to raise her eyebrows, her initially frozen features warming to a light cool as she brought her hands together.  
  
"Do tell....." She said, taking out a glass and a bottle of brandy from one of her drawers.  
  
"Total ambush." Kitty continued. "I did well against the first five, but Miss don't-touch-me got in her one good hit."  
  
This brought the headmistress to a near shock. "And you're still here? With me?" She asked, slightly astounded. Then, slightly calmer, "I would have thought they would have killed you first chance."  
  
Kitty smirked at this, at last finding the strength she needed to look at her leader once more. "Fools don't know how to secure prisoners better- thought I was unconscious longer then the reality." Her eyes dropped once more. "Still, I should have done better. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize." Ms. Frost waved her off. "You are the best of all my students, but you are still just one. Xavier's lackeys might make mistakes, but they're not fools, and they clearly caught you off-guard. There's no shame in your defeat." Meeting the girl's eyes, her stern disposition returned. "Provided, of course, it happens only once. Next time, I trust, you will have no problems."  
  
"I'll train myself night and day until they fall." Kitty said flatly.  
  
Her mentor smiled. "Good girl." She took a sip of brandy. "Now, I trust that was it? There was nothing particularly unusual about the incident? Who was there?"  
  
"Most of the team, save Storm, the Professor and the New Recruits from last year- Spike, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean and Rogue in succession. Nothing really special- I was outmanned and outpowered, but not really outwitted for most of it. I should have been keeping my eyes peeled for that last one."  
  
"Yes, you should have." Ms. Frost fingered the rim of her glass. "I would have thought you learned such lessons in practice. No matter, anything else?"  
  
"Well........." Kitty frowned, did she really want to bring up such an unimportant matter before Ms. Frost? With a slight breath, she continued. "There was this one funny thing..... when they held me captive. I mean, it was lax security for a prisoner- *way* more lax then normal, but then again I was unconscious. Still.... it's like I said earlier, they're all a bunch of fools.... but I wouldn't have figured they be _that_ bad y'know? And, well, there was the way they were talking......."  
  
"Talking?" The glass in Emma's hand juggled a little.  
  
"Yeah, they kept saying stuff like they couldn't believe it, that 'I' betrayed them. I mean, where do you think they came up with that bunk?"  
  
If Kitty's statement alarmed Emma Frost, she didn't show it. "Hmmmm, well, perhaps their illustrious leader has performed a few mental mind tricks."  
  
"Mental tricks?" Kitty echoed unintentionally.  
  
Emma recovered quickly. "Yes.... you've read the dossiers on Xavier correct? You know all about how he can use his mind as a powerful tool of persuasion."  
  
"Yes, I remember... so, he went into the minds of his own followers?"  
  
"Xavier must have convinced his 'X-men' that you are in fact one of them, that they should welcome you with open arms." This part of their conversation had gone on far too long, for her tastes. "No doubt had they taken you to meet with him, he would have erased your mind completely. After all my dear Phantomclaw, what better way to dispose of an enemy then make them one of you're own?"  
  
"I... understand. Xavier's more cunning then I thought. Then again, I wouldn't put it passed the guy either." Kitty's eyes glossed over, a stirring upon her mind. Yes, Xavier, it was all his fault, wasn't it? It had always been Xavier, hadn't it? She shook her head, the reality of her situation upon her once more. She hung her head, eyes returning to their earlier downcast position. "However, none of that changes the fact," her left fists, still at her side clenched upon itself. "I failed you."  
  
"Yes, you did." Emma Frost put down her glass and hid the bottle, hiding the pleasure she felt as she watched Kitty growl in frustration. Frustration against Xavier and his cronies- how sweet it was. "Now, tell me, how do you intend to make up for it?"  
  
"I'll kill the X-men for their interference!" Kitty snapped, eyes lifting to lock with those of her mentor. "Those jerks won't know what hit them!"  
  
"Good girl." No longer hiding her delight, a sinister smile swept over Ms. Frost's features. It stopped abruptly, her face becoming more serious as she considered the full state of this affair. "However, I would rather you not face them alone."  
  
"I can handle it!"  
  
"You would be able to, properly prepared yes. However, numbers still count, and as I've already stated, Xavier's little army aren't clowns. It would be in your favor to have reinforcements. Besides, your teammates need the exercise, while I..." her smile returned, "I would like to finally meet Xavier first hand."  
  
Kitty smirked. "Just say the word, and I'll get the others. We can all hop over to Bayville and-"  
  
"No." Kitty was cut off. "That won't be necessary. The Rogue has your memories- no doubt the lot of them are already on their way."  
  
"Then where do we fight?!" Kitty protested. "We can't take it here at the school. Even if they do manage to get in without outside detection from the dorms, a fight here would mean- "  
  
"A lot of bloody damage, not to mention risk of them getting further information on our training facilities, yes, I know. " The White Queen cut her off once more, this time with more of a hiss. "Even if the Rogue manages to recall each and every one of your memories regarding the security, I'd as soon not give them opportunity to catch more." Besides, there were parts of her facilities even Kitty was unaware of; she wanted to kept her personal workroom as private as possible. "However, Xavier and his students will still be here in Snow Valley, and currently they have the advantage of time- the lot of bloody fools are most likely preparing to strike here even as we speak. Besides...." she averted her eyes to the window, "I have no intention of going to his desolate little Bayville. The fight would be in his court, and why even the odds?"  
  
"Then what do we do?" Kitty's voice calmed slightly, yet with the sharp intonation of alertness.  
  
"Hmmmmm....." Emma Frost tapped her desk with one of her index fingers eyes closing in thought. This was hardly a matter to be taken lightly; although the White Queen had full confidence in the superiority of her mind and charges, she wasn't about to forget the formidableness of the so-called 'X-men' either. After all it had been Xavier's tutoring which created the Shadowcat, and Phantomclaw was far to precious a resource to loose; far too precious. However, to loose the academy.. to loose her school..... she might very well eliminate any chances of finding even more powerful mutants for the Hellfire club's cause.  
  
Shaw wouldn't approve. Neither would the rest of the inner circle. Friction in the inner circle against one frequently meant a lowering of status, if not worse. Even a telepath of her considerable power might have trouble there, something she didn't need or want. Not that any of the fools she worked for could dethrone their queen so easily of course, but it would be..... a nuisance, nonetheless.  
  
No, they needed to prepare for Xavier's students.... they needed to be prepared for their attack. They needed to show the so-called protectors of mutant and humankind that there was only one path the mutant population needed to follow- the Hellfire's path. A malicious smile appeared as an idea started to form.  
  
"Perhaps...." she spoke and Kitty's eyes lit up, eagerly awaiting the decision. "Yes.... perhaps it's time they got acquainted with the true 'Hellfire club'."  
  
"You mean-?"  
  
"After class, round up the others and tell them to put on their Friday night best. If Xavier's students want to have a dance, the Hellfire club is more then willing to provide for them. We'll even give them an invite." She purred pleasantly, her mind already enjoying the possibility.  
  
"Now then," Emma placed her glass down and pulled out her stationary notepad, noting the time on the clock, which hung on the wall adjacent to her desk. "You've missed Geometry, so take this piece to your teacher, indicating that I required your services at the head office this morning. I'll speak with them later on the matter; we'll have it excused for now." Kitty stepped up and took the piece of paper, slipping it into her book bag. "Talk to the others at lunch, I want everyone prepared an up-to-date on our current situation by the end of the day, am I clear?" Ms. Frost's gave one last cool gaze in Kitty's direction, to which she nodded. "Excellent, you're dismissed."  
  
"Of course Ms. Frost." Giving a short bow, the ponytailed brunette walked back to the door and, least anyone catch her phase, manually opened it and stepped out.  
  
*****  
  
Watching her most promising pupil exit, Emma Frost smiled in delight. "Well well Xavier, it appears you've finally caught on to your pupil's most recent escapades. Such a pity." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Oh, this was going to be sweet. Although she hadn't planned to pit her Phantomclaw against the protectors of a peaceful world, the opportunity she could smell now was going to make a delightful report. Even Shaw himself would be nothing more then putty to be shaped in her mind's eye after this.  
  
Kitty alone wouldn't be able to stand up to the X-men. She was the White Queen's best student, but she had also been Xavier's once- the element of surprise was lost on her; no doubt the school had files on her moves and abilities recorded in every safe. However, that was only Kitty. Only one of the young powers she'd brought into her cause. Too bad for Xavier there were others- and with herself standing behind, there was no way they'd fail.  
  
The images flowed freely in her head.  
  
Xavier against the floor, mind a complete mess as he discovered he would never match her power. The White Queen had faith in her abilities; against her, he would be helpless, able to do nothing but sit and watch.  
  
Watch as her Hellions ripped his little army to shreds..... while Kitty delivered unto him the final blow.  
  
Yes, a sweet set of thoughts indeed.  
  
Picking up her phone, she hit the buttons casually. ~Come then, try to take her back Xavier; I'll enjoy matching minds, particularly after you realize that you can't have her. That girl is the Hellfire club's ace in the hole, and she belongs to me!~  
  
  
*****  
  
Stepping out of the head office and making her way through the halls, Kitty winced slightly as another headache built up in her mind. For a brief moment the hallway went blurry, and she found herself leaning up against the lockers for support, legs weakening as it became difficult to think.  
  
"Kitty-kat?" A friendly voice from behind, catching her off guard. Kitty whirled to see Sharon, books in hand and concern written across her face. "You is okay?" The fellow freshman spoke, one hand reaching out for her shoulder. "Sharon hear you get back late last night, and not make it in time for first class. Is something wrong? Is Ice-teacher mad?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty fibbed, breathing more comfortable as the weariness started to pass. "Just got knocked down a little harder last night then usual, nothing I can't handle." She shook of the girl's offered hand. "Don't sweat it, I'll be fine once we get to English."  
  
"Oh," Sharon's face lightened slightly, although a hesitant trace of concern lingered in her eyes. "Is good then. Come on," She grabbed Kitty's hand. "We no want to be late!"  
  
Kitty smiled, accepting the hand as the duo made there way to class. Already, the headache was starting to fade, and her mood was starting to feel a bit better. She only hoped that she wouldn't have another relapse in class.  
  
She'd had another just like it, shortly after she escaped the X-men and headed back home. Best she could tell, it was some sort of side-effect from the touch of Rogue she had received last night; a minor discomfort which seemingly returned to haunt her, but something which she was positive would disappear over time. She hadn't bothered to mention it to Ms. Frost- the thought hadn't crossed her mind- and it was silly really. After all, Rogue's powers weren't suppose to leave a permanent imprint, at least, not for the amount of time in which they'd touched. It was probably a short-term side effect, nothing more.  
  
Still, as Kitty recalled the relapses silently, she couldn't seem to shake the nagging thought now in the back of her mind. Rogue's touch had taken her memories.... so why did it feel like a few different ones were starting to return?


	23. Let's have a gettogether

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 23_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB. 

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
Early afternoon had sprung up upon Bayville by the time the Wolverine was able to make his full report to Professor Charles Xavier. It was one neither could forget, the words tumbling out of the mouths of all involved in the affair as it had happened.  
  
A Bank robbery.  
  
A mutant thief.  
  
Kitty.  
  
Around the mansion's main communications area, the words of the X-men fell upon the ears of it's entire residence population, as the professor made the connection available to all. There were some things he could hide, but now, with the entire elite team aware, there was hardly any point. Ororo, Hank, the New Mutants, all listened as the report went on. Gasps of astonishment and whispering of disbelief filtered through young lips, as disbelief clouded all the minds of the room. All save one.  
  
"So that's the entire story?" Xavier's eyes remained on the video screen which showed the visage of the X-men. Most of his charges were allowing Logan to do most of the talking as they mentally prepped for their next set of orders. All save Rogue, who remained sitting in the back, eyes closed as she rested from the entire ordeal. It had taken some time, but most of all the false memories had been recalled with better precision; enough, at least, to give them a few names.... and a few faces.  
  
"The White Queen...." Xavier spoke the name out loud, almost as if whispering the name of a ghost. His full attention reverted to the screen. "And you say this woman is Kitty's new headmistress?"  
  
"Yep." Logan grunted. "By the look of things, between Rogue's memory out takes and Jean's own deduction, we're figuring she's some high-playing princess who decided to have a little fun with half-pint's mind and memories."  
  
"Another telepath." Xavier stated fact, rather then question. "And a powerful one at that. This mind-altering appears to be quite a large amount of work. She's done more then simply cloud the mind or taken control.... it's almost as if she's given Kitty an entirely new one altogether."  
  
"That's what it sounds like Chuck. Question is, even *if* we do manage to grab half-pint again, do you think you can fix'er back to normal?"  
  
"A good question old friend." Xavier let out a deep sigh. "Unfortunately, one I can't answer just yet as well. This sort of work.... I've never come across such a situation. To be honest, I'm uncertain if my own mind would be able to handle such a task."  
  
His eyes averted to those of his other charges, observing silently the signs of concern for their friend. The quivering of the lip, the tear on the cheek, the erratic thoughts of the mind- all stood out upon his pupils. Could he really let all of them down? Could he let Kitty down?  
  
"However," he took a deep breath, continuing, "I can try."  
  
Visages of hope exploded all around, and Charles Xavier found himself smiling inside, despite the severity of their dire situation. He would do it; they would do it. They would succeed, no matter how difficult the task. They were, after all, the X-men.  
  
"So, " he changed the subject slightly, "where do you intend to proceed from there?"  
  
"Rogue says she's picked up on images of a major stronghold down in Snow Valley, and let me tell you, everyone here is good to go. Say the word and we'll get right on the rescue."  
  
"Excellent idea. However, I would advise caution; if this White Queen is truly as dangerous as you've described, she may be more then you can handle. Perhaps I should send others- Storm, Hank, or some of the New Mu-"  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Charles Xavier found himself cut off at once. All thoughts were disturbed as the main phone line to the institute started to sound off it's hook. Ororo made her way over to the other line, where, blue eyes widening slightly, she turned dubiously to her professor.  
  
"Professor Xavier, I believe you should take this."  
  
"Oh?" Xavier scrutinized his eyebrows. "Who is it from?"  
  
"A Ms. Frost." Ororo's voice trailed with cold venom. "A Ms. Emma Frost."  
  
Xavier's eyes widened, as did the eyes of everyone else, in and out of the room, on and off screen.  
  
Ororo continued, realizing she had everyone else's attention, with one hand covering the portable phone's mouthpiece. "Yes, she says she'd like to discuss something with Charles about our students....."  
  
"Very well." Xavier kept his perplexed notions to himself as the dark woman passed over the receiver. "Charles Xavier speaking, how may I help you."  
  
"Emma Frost, Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy." The sultry voice on the other end purred. "I understand your pupils had a run in with one of my own last night?"  
  
"Had a run in with one of my former students." Xavier corrected. What was this woman playing at?  
  
"That she was darling. However, I'm afraid she won't be able to return anytime soon; on the contrary, I was thrilled when her guardians informed me that her enrollment will be a permanent one. She's doing quite well you know: she does what's expected out of her and has proven past every test she's come across here. Overall, I'd say that Miss Pryde has proven to be a most valuable student here now; her full potential is starting to come out quite nicely."  
  
"I've recently been informed otherwise." Xavier's voice was more blunt then it had ever been.  
  
"Oh? You don't agree with my methods? I should mention, my mind-on techniques have proven to give some rather impressive results."  
  
The wheelchaired educator didn't bother to ignore the reference. It was all too clear that Emma was aware of his status, and exactly what had transpired last night. "I'd hardly call becoming a teenage thief full potential, and as for your methods, given how well-informed you appear to be on the full situation, I doubt I need to tell you my opinion on _those_."  
  
"Pity." The lack of concern or feeling was obvious.  
  
"What do you want?" Xavier commanded. It was clear that Emma was trying to enjoy a little mind game, however the telepathic professor currently had neither the time nor the mood to play.  
  
"Why, a chance for our students to do a little educational exchange of course." Emma continued on, undaunted. "Thanks to that little memory stealer of yours, I'm certain you've heard all the news by now, about how you're no longer the only educational facility for the gifted." The smug voice continued. "Although I doubt you're willing to let Kitty remain here for much longer. Tell me, is that large beast of a thing you call the Blackbird prepped for Snow Valley yet?"  
  
"We won't allow Kitty to remain under your control!" The raising of Xavier's voice startled some in the back. Seeing the professor loose his temper was not a common occurrence.  
  
"Tut tut, temper temper, my dear man. Kitty's fate has already been chosen. The girl is mine Xavier, don't forget it!" She hissed. Then, calmer, "However, as you are going to be in my neighborhood regardless, I though it better manners to send a formal invitation."  
  
"Where?" Xavier's voice went cold. "At your own Academy I suppose."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Xavier. Bringing your students to my school would create a ruckus for both ends. I don't need it, and unless you want more bad press for our kind, about a group of mutants destroying one of the country's top educational facilities, I suggest you agree. So, let's set it somewhere more out of the way- I hold a rather large amount of favor at a local club, the Valiant Night. It's not much, I though it just a place to put my feet up until... better arrangements were made. This evening of course, unless you have other plans?"  
  
"That's hardly away from the public." Xavier interjected. "What about the innocents above?"  
  
"You misunderstand, assuming I *care* about those prattling humans." Emma snapped. "Besides, between the music above and the protected lower levels, we'll be fine. I simply don't wish to be bothered at work. There's a back entrance reserved for special parties, I'd give directions but I'm certain an *illustrious* group such as yours will be able to find it."  
  
"How can we assume this isn't a trap?"  
  
"You can't." Emma paused, allowing her words to fully sink in. "However, I think the consequences if you don't come might be worse if you refuse." The White Queen didn't bother to give further specifics on that. Experience had taught her long ago that the imagination was more often then not far worse then any explicit details.  
  
Xavier closed his eyes. She was right damn her. Did they really have a choice in the matter? "Understood."  
  
"Good boy. Oh, and don't forget to come take a look yourself. We really should speak, headmistress to headmaster." Ms. Frost chuckled slightly. "See you then." The phone clicked as the other end went dead.  
  
"Well?" Hank put his hand on Xavier's shoulder, calmly waiting for the news over what had just transpired.  
  
"It appears there's going to be a meeting." Xavier's right thumb went under his chin, considering. He returned to his X-men, who had remained watching on the other line, awaiting their newest plan of action with bated breath. "X-men, head on to Snow Valley, but turn on the X-jet's homing signal. Storm and I will take an alternate transportation and meet you there."  
  
"What about us?" Bobby asked from behind.  
  
"Yeah, can't we come too?" Jamie put in, only to be bumped by Ray. Roberto raised his knuckles hopefully, while Tabitha cracked a fist into her palm.  
  
"No." Xavier shook his head. "It's clear that Ms. Frost is a dangerous individual, and I don't like the idea of sending all of us against this unknown faction. The rest of you remain here with Beast while I'm gone. Storm, you-" he gave a nod to the white haired woman, who nodded back in full understanding, "-will accompany me. We'll assemble with the others in the Valley." He started to wheel out of the room, turning to face the others one last time in the doorway. "Hopefully, we'll return safely..... with Kitty. Then we'll try to help her, and undo the damage the White Queen has caused to her mind.  
  
"Understood." Hank nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, Storm," Xavier turned his head towards Ororo once more. "Ready yourself. We leave immediately."  



	24. Tale of two talkabouts

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 24_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
"So she dumped you." The voice on the other end of the line spoke with sarcasm that could be cut with a knife. It was times like this that he really hated Wanda Maximoff's "I-told-you-so" voice.  
  
"She didn't dump me!" Lance Alvers defended, left hand grabbing the black cord of the public pay phone and twisting it in a strangling motion as he leaned back against the glass. "She's just...... upset for some reason. Which is why I think it might be a good idea for me to stay here a little longer."  
  
"'Till when? Hell freezes over? Hold on......" The Scarlet Witch retorted. Lance listened as he heard a shuffling of the phone, along with a "He's your problem, you talk to him!"  
  
"Todd here." A new voice picked up on the receiver, and Lance let out a breath of relief. The Toad was the youngest of the Brotherhood group, but he and the Blob were far more empathetic to the earth shaker's woes. "Look Lance, just forget about her yo."  
  
....most of the time.  
  
Todd continued. " She's obviously not interested in you anymore, and the longer you stay, the more you're just gonna keep making yourself miserable. Come back, go to a nightclub or something and find someone new."  
  
Lance gritted his teeth, taking a certain amount of self restraint in not shaking up the pavement as he half-hollered into the receiver. "I don't want someone new Toad! I came here to salvage an important relationship. What, you want me to just toss all the times we've had, all my feelings aside, just like that?"  
  
"Yeah man, just like that. Look Lance....." There was a short pause, and it sounded like Todd was taking a moment for some deep thought. "Being dumped an't easy yo. But it's something we've all gotta go through at some point, no matter how hard it hurts. Sounds like K-girl's trying to give you a message. You sure you're not just hiding from the truth?"  
  
The earth shaker went silent for a moment.  
  
"Todd, I......" Lance took a breath in his own speech, eyes slipping from the black phone to his shoes, recalling his thoughts from the night before. "I..... look, it's not that I don't know what you're talking about, but...... it's not just that. There's something.... something not right about her man, and she's been like this for a while. I just don't want to leave until I know what that something is. Maybe you're right, maybe she's fallen in with a different crowd and wants nothing more to do with me, but....... until I know for sure that's it, I don't want to leave. I don't want to just give up the best thing that's happened to me in..... in a long while. I don't want to walk down the streets one day, and realize I could've had it, if I just hung in there."  
  
There was a distinct pause on the other end of the line. A distinct, lengthy pause.  
  
"Todd? Todd you there?" Lance questioned into the mouthpiece. He frowned at the receiver, knowing full well the Brotherhood phone line wasn't best in the country. Damnit to hell if he'd been cut off on the long distance.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I hear ya buddy." The silence continued for a moment more. Then, finally..."*Sigh* Well, if that's the way you feel it is, then stay put, and call us when you're ready to check out and come home. I know love an't easy...." Lance smirked, recalling Todd's continuous crush on the wily Wanda, "....and if you really think you've found that special someone, well then man, go for it. I just hope Kitty realizes what kinda guy she's got that's waiting for her man."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Thanks Todd. Tell Freddy and Wanda I'll call again soon, promise."  
  
Lance hung up the receiver, before shifting a hand through his long mop of brown hair and leaning heavily against the inside of the phone booth. Well, that was interesting, now what? He'd already attempted to call Kitty not long ago, only to receive no answer. He could try her dorm room again, but it was late- if she wasn't in now, she probably wasn't going to be back for a while yet. Besides, if she wasn't in it would look bad..... really bad, considering over half of those stuck-up snobs now knew he was in town and who he was after. The last thing he wanted to do was give those jerks more ammo.  
  
Offhand, he reached into his jeans, and pulled out his wallet, fumbling through the meager bills and loose change that humbled its sense of worth. He hadn't told the others that even by staying at a minus-star hotel, his cash funds were starting to run low. What few amounts he'd made off of machines, handouts and other short-term methods were coming to an end: enough for minimal food, shelter, and gas for the trip home, but he stayed much longer he'd probably have to bunk in his jeep for the rest of the week.  
  
Possibly he could make a few bucks selling one of the item's he had packed in the jeep, but..... no, no. If he gave that up, he might as well turn tale and head back to Bayville right off.  
  
Lance shook his head and stepped out onto the street, heading for the jeep that was parked a few shops down. A long drive around town might be in order while his mind attempted to sort out the most recent developments to his fading love life.  
  
All things considering, Snow Valley was a pretty nice place to live. Although not all of the town was upper crust, much of the area was kept in good condition with clean streets, bright lights and polished buildings. It was Bayville without the Brotherhood: sure, not all who lived there had the privilege to be hanging out in some swank mansion every night, but most people did pretty well for themselves, making the effort to keep their streets safe, and their community clean. Trees remained upright..... garbage in disposal unites off the streets.... graffiti-clean fences and mailboxes...  
  
How could anyone stand it?  
  
Pulling out his keys in front of Randy's Hardware supply, Lance smirked as he glanced at the parking meter, which was now leaning left while reading nothing more then "Tilt". That was one money-saving gift his powers had granted.  
  
Offhand, as he opened the jeep's door and slouched in, he caught sight of two teenage girls walking down the street. Or half-running, half-jogging more like it, as fire seemed to be igniting from the heels of the first's dress shoes, her pleated skirt trailing in the wind as her backpack was clutched like a shields to her side. Her companion however, was far more relaxed, exercising enough speed to be called a fast pace, but in more of a speedy walk rather then an Olympic tryout. White blouses, long brown skirts and shoes... more precious Academy students. Poor, poor little babes who probably discovered that their new Mercedes busted a tire, and they were now -oh dear- late for their meeting with prep snobs anonymous.  
  
The first stopped in her tracks to turn and glare at her slow partner. Obviously, she wasn't keen on the other's doddering.  
  
Whatever; he rolled his eyes at the display, and moved his attention to more important matters, such as finding his keys and prepping the engine.  
  
"Hurry up Lucky girl! Kitty-kat tell us to meet at eight o'clock, and it now five to!"  
  
Lance froze, the car keys in his hand forgotten, even as they slipped and fell to his feet. Hold the phone, back up, replay. Kitty? As in his Pretty-Kitty? These two were friends of hers?  
  
~Well of course Alvers you bum. It's not like she was gonna slum it at this school. Heck, do they usually even admit kids whose parents don't make an eight figure income?~  
  
Lance glanced in their direction, observing their appearance. The runner was of thin stock, with long legs and.... was that *lavender* in her hair? The second was a bit more of a knockout: a busty blond, with enough makeup to appear attractive, but not quite trashy. It was close, but not quite; he'd learned the difference the hard way back when Tabitha, Boom Boom Smith, had been in the Brotherhood. The memory still sent shivers down his spine, and all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Needless to say, between her and Wanda, Lance had become considerably more careful about vocalizing his thoughts, particularly if they were aimed at a girl who could easily put him in traction for a week.  
  
Suppressing another shudder, he focused his attention on the two girls. Attempting to remain inconspicuous, he made a shift in the side-view mirror, forcing it to project clearly the objects of his grasped attention, while at the same time allowing him to glance at it casually as he reached down and fiddled with his keys on the floor.  
  
"Like, I'm running as fast as I can Sharon. Geez, relax will ya?"  
  
"Relax?! We is late because of you! Stupid blush emergency!"  
  
"Hey, it was blush and lipstick! Besides, you heard Kit-kat, there's gonna be some new tail over there tonight. I mean, I can't just get in there looking like some *ordinary* valley girl! One of those so-called X-men might be cute!"  
  
Lance's eyes grew wide at that remark, and he nearly dropped his keys again. X-men, as in the X-geek X-men? Kitty's former team, in town? Normally, seeing Summers again was one of the last things on his 'to-do' list, however, if they were here to talk to Kitty, after how she'd been behaving.... Coincidence?  
  
All in all, this news just kept getting better and better.  
  
"Lucky girl, you is sl-sl-sl...." The lavender haired cutie stuttered, unable to get the word out.  
  
Her friend seemed to grin ear to ear at the obvious frustration. "What's wrong deary? Cat got your tongue."  
  
Ouch! Lance risked a direct glance for the reaction.  
  
Lavender's response was a red face and violent amount of curses, many of which Lance couldn't recognize due to the girl's unusual accent. Finally, a consensus was made. "You is BIMBO!"  
  
Bravo. There was hope for the kid yet.  
  
"HEY!" It was Blondie's time to snarl. "Watch it you little minx!"  
  
"You watch it! Watch when Kitty and Ice-teacher kick butt when we not there on time. You think men not like you if no have makeup? Think of how they react to black eye and brain damage!"  
  
Blondie paled.  
  
"Oh crap, you're right. RUN!"  
  
While she hadn't been moving fast before, Blondie started going warp three now, the other girl not far behind. Now officially deciding to forget the ride, Lance locked his doors and hopped out onto the pavement, starting to move as his chocolate eyes locked onto the trailing brown skirts before they could vanish around the corner. The ground gave a jump at his determination, and ignoring the shock of his fellow pedestrians, he started to run. While he'd never bothered to join the team, his track and field skills weren't half bad, as he'd once proved to Summers and Sergeant Hawk. His abilities at physically tailing without getting spotted weren't too shabby either; he'd learned long ago that street survival skills were an asset. Now apparently, he was going to use them.  
  
Moving at top speed, he swept across the sidewalk, and around the corner. From what he'd pieced together, it was obvious something was going down. Something big; something that involved the X-geeks.... and Kitty.  
  
Deep within, Lance's heart started to race.  
  
Damned if it wasn't going to involve him too.  



	25. Where's that door again?

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 25_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
Anyone who was anyone in Snow Valley knew about the Valiant Knight. When it came to late-night dance clubs the short but flashy building, with its blaring punk music, wild decor and neon entrance, was considered *the* place to strut your stuff on Friday and Saturday nights. Boarding students and locals flocked to a lengthy line up promptly at seven, with the comers and goers typically moving and shaking until well past midnight. Two floors separated the drinkers from the non, as alcoholics and vodka connoisseurs flashed their ID to gain access to the upper level, where a world of cocktails and exotic imports awaited. Without ID, a typical High School student wouldn't find themselves that far, but a cover fee allowed access to the trendy, dazzling D.J of the main floor. Some, respected patrons or others by invite could wave the fee, but only if they managed to get on the "A" list, a position which appeared as hard as heck to obtain. Still, all who came agreed, even with the hefty entrance price, the Knight was well worth the trip. What better place to show off a new leather skirt or jacket then under a wave of bright colors, spotted lights and, if the outfit was revealing enough, hordes of soon-to-be admirers.  
  
The Knight also served to boost the reputation of local educator and shareholder Emma Frost: positive proof that teacher's weren't all bad, even if they frowned upon such cosmetic displays of individuality in the Academy classrooms. While the local Massachusetts Academy was rather strict with its elegant attire and uniform policy, the Knight was a free for all, allowing everything from long necked sweaters and jeans to bikini tops and slut boots. As long as a designer label could be spotted somewhere, the bouncers wouldn't care less.  
  
Unknown to most patrons however, the Knight also served as a secrete off-base training area for the students of Headmistress Frost's own higher learning program. While it was hardly as high-tech as the base under the school, the areas below provided more then adequate space for extra workouts, all well concealed by the high-powered stereos and glitter on the ground floor and above. It was in the lower part of the building that Frost had intended her special guests to arrive.  
  
First however, they had to make their way into the building.  
  
"So where is this 'door' we're suppose to find?" Nightcrawler questioned, as true to his code name he found himself creeping within the shadows of the darkness, his keen night vision allowing him to take a clearer picture of the surroundings then his companions. He wrinkled his nose at the stench which surrounded them; while the front of the building was all glitz, the back was hardly as appealing. Dumpster after private dumpster, filled with god only knew what; neither he nor any of his teammates had opted to open one and find out.  
  
"Our hostess appeared quite determined that we would find it easily," Ororo turned a corner next to her nephew. She and professor Xavier had arrived by private charter in Snow Valley only two hours ago, meeting the rest of the team with the X-jet and switching into uniform. They had made their way downtown with some unease; she herself had been forced to create slight fog banks when the darkness of back streets and alleyways weren't enough to conceal them. Somehow, letting the local population know that mutants walked among them didn't sound like a good thing, in her senses or the others. They had, however, managed to make it to the Valiant Knight, now all they had to do was get in. "I believe she called it a _private entrance_."  
  
It was Rogue who asked the question on everyone's mind. "Yeah, but a private entrance to what?"  
  
Behind her, Charles Xavier could only nod his head as both Scott and Jean followed in step . Cyclops the student leader had become quite determined that, with Xavier's obvious lack of physical fighting prowess, their mentor would be much safer huddled in the group then in the lead. No telling how long it would be until they came across their first attack, or who would lead the charge. True, Xavier's mind was a more formidable weapon then most in existence, but then again, so potentially was Frost's. Worse, the White Queen was well aware of how to block attacks directed at her pupils. All in all, although no one said a word on the direness of their situation, mental mutual agreement was that it wasn't good.  
  
Kurt continued to spy ahead along the wall, even as the Rogue watched his back.  
  
Spike called it first. "Found it!" he smirked, pointing dead ahead at a small metal framework, its dark coloring allowing it to seemingly blend in even more with the shadows surrounding. All in all, it gave the appearance of an impenetrable fortress: solid, steel, with a multitude of external and internal ironclad locks which chinked against the framework.  
  
"Great! Shad-" Scott swallowed hard, as a wave unease took everyone once more. It didn't take long for him to realize that the response had been automatic, one of the first things asked when a door blocked their path. Normally, such tasks fell on Shadowcat, who had been a natural for the job: taking everyone by the hand to allow entrance, or defuse any locking mechanisms.  
  
Shadowcat however, wasn't with them, not yet. An alternative would be needed.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
Logan the Wolverine called rank.  
  
In less then a minute, the Valiant Knight's private entrance was slashed at its sides, falling with a thud thanks to an additional heavy-handed kick. As Spike moved to venture closer, Wolverine placed a hand on his should, warning him to remain back. Lightly, he tapped the tiled floor, then stepped foreword with caution. Eyes easily adjusting to the poor lighting, the former weapon-X sniffed the air curiously.  
  
"She's here- through the hall, down a level or so. An' she an't here alone."  
  
Grim faces spread all around.  
  
"Nightcrawler," Cyclops addressed the blue X-man who ported to his side. "Stick with Wolverine at the lead and crawl along the walls. Your teleportation power might come in handy for scouting ahead." Kurt spoke not a word but gave a thumbs up as he ported next to Logan. "Jean," Scott spoke to the redhead at his side, "You and I will remain behind Professor X. Everyone else, up front behind Wolverine and Nightcrawler."  
  
In a low voice, but with a slight smile, he uttered, "Let's go bring our Kitty back home."  
  
Reassuring smiles split across the group, only to be washed over with fierce determination as, one by one, the X-men entered the building.  
  
*****  
  
Lance huffed, nearly collapsing on his knees. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as on top of it when it came to his stamina as he'd first mentally bragged. Time to hit the gym on a little more regular basis... after he found out what the heck was going down tonight.  
  
He'd tailed his two homing pigeons to a rather trendy-looking club on the East side of town, hiding in an alley as he watched them slow down and, ignoring the lineup, flash a pair of cards to the front bouncer, before graciously entering.  
  
Crud, this was one of those exclusive clubs wasn't it? The bouncer there would probably try to toss his ass out on the curb the second he set foot near their door.  
  
Lance cut in front of the busy crowd on the sidewalk. The bouncer could try, but he wouldn't succeed.  
  
As he moved towards the door, a large burly and well-muscled man with a black tank top, sunglasses and the word "Bambi" tattooed in a heart on the biceps of his left arm, held out a hand, refusing entry.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Lance got right to the point, as all his frustrations letting loose in a tidal wave of emotion. "There's this girl inside that I've gotta talk to right NOW! See, she hates my guts but I don't know why, and she won't let me talk to her on the phone, and I can't seem to meet her anywhere else. Now I know she's here because I heard two of her friends talking, and I want to see her because if I don't I could be loosing the greatest relationship of my life, at least it was a great relationship until she stopped talking and I really need to know if it's because she's only mad at me or seeing someone new, in which case I'll leave her alone. Only I need to get inside so I can actually look for her, because if I wait out here she might find out and then purposely avoid me, and then who knows how long all this will take?!!" Lance puffed, his vocal speed momentarily that of Quicksilver before he found the strength to calm down.  
  
The bouncer simply looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Anger and anguish etched over the rock tumbler's features as his eyes grew pleading. Once, just once, couldn't someone see it his way? "Look, man, you must've been in this situation before. Haven't you ever felt for someone so much that you'd do anything just to talk to them, only they won't listen? Haven't you ever feared that your one chance at happiness is literally walking out that door, and you'd do anything to find the speed to catch it? "  
  
The guard sighed, shaking his head. Lance sighed and started to turn around. Maybe he could try and make his own entrance, using a little weakness in the building structure and some heavy moving in the alley. He was about to head off and try it, when he heard the door opening.  
  
"1988, Madonna concert, Toni Glarea. Just don't screw this up, okay kid?"  
  
Relief filled Lance's being as he ran inside. Now all he had to do was catch the two girls he'd seen earlier and find Kitty.  



	26. Final confrontation

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 26_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Long chapter this time.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
"So.... this is it?" Rogue blinked, as all the X-men stood assembled in front of a rusty-knobbed door. After winding downward through the twisting halls and staircases, Logan confirmed that the scents of Kitty, along with a large handful of unknowns, were concentrated behind the final entrance. However, the sheer depleted appearance of the beat-up handle alone compared to its outside counterpart was a bit unnerving. What, had Frost suddenly run out of cash for her building supplies?  
  
"Should I port-?" Nightcrawler asked, but was cut off by Wolverine.  
  
"No, too risky. They might be right in there, or we might have to go through another maze, but I don't think any'o us should go it alone now."  
  
"I agree. Shall I?" Storm placed a palm on the handle.  
  
"What if it's locked?" Evan blurted, then stepped back at all the odd looks he received.  
  
Storm rolled her eyes. "I have a few lock picks on me, and if they don't succeed, I'm certain Scott's eye beams and Wolverine's claws will suffice."  
  
Spike felt sheepish. "Oh, right. Sorry Antie O."  
  
Rogue smirked. "You, a thief? I never woulda guessed."  
  
Storm shot her a look, which transformed into a wry smile. Gloved fingers turning the handle, a whisper of relief swept by as she realized it was unlocked. Evidently, The White Queen didn't believe in heavy security.  
  
Or this was exactly where she wanted them to be.  
  
Storm held open the door as, one by one, the X-men slipped inside, remaining in a close, huddled group. It wasn't until the last two entered that Storm herself joined, releasing her hold on the door behind as swung back into a closed position.  
  
**CLICK**  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, one brown eye glancing behind. "I'd say we've just been locked in."  
  
Jean met his eyes, her question directed to both the burly man in front of her and the professor beside. "Should we try to get back out?"  
  
"Not yet." Xavier continued to wheel foreword, flanked by Scott and Kurt, as Storm and Evan strode on ahead. "Miss Frost has taken considerable trouble to bring us here. I suspect leaving the room will soon be the least of out worries."  
  
A small rustling sound hit Rogue's ears. "Something's coming!"  
  
Immediately, all of the X-men jumped to their defensive positions. Cyclops placed a hand on his visor, even as Wolverine bent close to the ground, senses keen. Nightcrawler teleported to the front as Spike's back arched like a porcupine. Ororo took to the air, manipulating a slight breeze underneath her cape. Rogue raised her arms as Jean took a step back.  
  
"Mew."  
  
The rest of the X-men froze. There, walking towards them, was a soft, gray.... cat.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Evan raised an eyebrow at the room's single, solitary occupant.  
  
"It's just a cat?" Scott blinked and did a double take, as did Jean beside him. All eight X-men made their way further into the room, fanning out and searching the walls.  
  
"No....." Logan bristled, his claws remaining extended as he continued to scan the seemingly empty room. "They're- oh shit! Hit the dirt!"  
  
"Huh? Wolverine wha- " Storm didn't have a chance to ask, as a dark skinned youth barreled into her, picking her up and throwing her mid-air towards the North wall.  
  
"Antie O!" Spike screamed, the speed of the attack having caught him off guard. He didn't need to worry however, as the hit didn't connect: Storm flipped back, allowing her own winds to slow down her momentum and bring her back in control. Her zipping opponent continued his flight pattern, this time attempting to change the winds by encircling her in an opposing motion. For his efforts, Storm retaliated with a shock of electricity, which narrowly missed his legs.  
  
"That all you got lady? Well, I've got news for you: my name's Jetstream, and it takes more then a little thunder to scare a me!"The youth's angry attitude lashed out, as he continued to weave through the air once more, allowing everyone in the room to get a good look at his dark skin and hair, along with a skintight uniform of deep crimson, with black side stripes, gloves and an open collar. Several of the X-men felt shivers go down their spines as they realized where they'd seen the particular design before.  
  
Their attacker was wearing an inverse of the design Kitty had robbed the bank in.  
  
Jetstream charged at Storm once more.  
  
-----  
  
Weary of the battle which had already begun, Nightcrawler moved to shoo away the cat that was currently in his path. It was clear by Jetstream's appearance they they were not alone, nor were they wanted guests. No doubt things were going to get ugly fast. Still, no matter how great the danger, the last thing he wanted to see was an innocent hurt in the chaos.  
  
Even if the innocent was a small furry critter.  
  
"Sorry my little friend, but I don't think it's safe for you to be here." He stepped foreword, fully intending to port the feline out of harm's way, and return to help his friends.  
  
The cat however, had different ideas.  
  
Leaping back, it spread all four paws and hissed in his direction. Then... to Nightcrawler's shocked amazement, it started to change. Slowly, fluid, like the motions of Wolvesbane from wolf to woman hands, feet, and an upright body emerged. Shimmering, shifting with ease as bones changed shape and fur retracted into pale skin, while hair changed from gray to a slightly more colorful hue. When the process was finished, it wasn't a feline friend that stood before Kurt, but a girl of around his age, with long lavender hair dressed in the same deep uniform as Jetstream. A lavender-gray tail wavered out from her lower back, then wrapped itself around her left leg tightly.  
  
"Hello. You is also a fur-person?" The teenaged girl placed both hands upward in a ready position, fists clenched as she eyed her enemy with caution. Even from the slight distance, Kurt could see that her eyes, while loosing their kitten slits, remained the same green hue. "You no think you is actually going to win this fight?" She spat now, growing more and more disgruntled by the moment.  
  
Kurt put his own fists up to match, and frowned. He didn't enjoy beating up on little girls, but if it was a fight she was after... they had come here with a purpose, and no cat girl was going to stop that. "My name's Nightcrawler. What have you done with Kitty?"  
  
Sharon hissed out in response. Forget a grudge match, she'd heard why the X-men had really come, and she wasn't going to allow it. All that concerned her in this fight was the well- being of one person: her best friend. A friend ... a single solitary friend, but a close friend nonetheless. A friend who, according to Frost, the X-men wanted to take away. That wasn't going to happen, not so long as Catseye was on the job. "Kitty-kat is fine. You leave! Have no business here!"  
  
"She's our teammate, our *friend*!" Kurt growled, his tail swishing back and forth wildly behind. He pointed one finger accusingly. "You have no right to keep her here!"  
  
"Oh? Seem to Catseye she want to stay here? Why you no leave- she happy!"  
  
"Happy?" Kurt's eyes glared darkly. He was in no mood for a verbal disagreement. "Happy as what, a pawn? Happy with memories that aren't hers? Happy without the pleasant memories of her team, her teachers, her family.... her LIFE?!! Or don't you know that?!"  
  
Kurt blinked, as his opponent took an retreated a step back at the force of his conviction. Was it only imagination on his part, or did a sudden flash of confusion move over her face?  
  
It didn't matter. Within a moment she was back on the offensive, this time a solid trace of anger within her eyes as she glared at her opponent. "Kitty-kat is Catseye friend!! No let you take away! You should worry about getting self hurt first!"  
  
The blue furred mutant was taken completely off guard as Catseye shifted once more, this time no into the lithe gray form she'd introduced herself as, but that of a hybrid, a large human body with spots of fur, fangs, and lion-like strength. Her tail uncoiled, and started to wag behind her, in a slow, unnerving motion. She charged, snarling, and only a speedy teleport enabled Kurt to prevent being mangled by her ferocious claws.  
  
-----  
  
"Nightcrawler!" Scott moved to aide his teammate, when another Hellion decided to start their play.  
  
"Catseye's right buddy. You're better off watching your own backs."  
  
Cyclops anticipated the punch when he heard the voice by his shoulder. What he could not have guessed however, was the speed or strength with which it was delivered. In a single moment, the leader of the X-men found himself confronted with one of the toughest blows to the stomach he'd ever encountered. Only Juggernaut and Logan's fists hurt worse, by comparison.  
  
He was thrown to the ground on contact.  
  
"Humph, some mutant captain you are." Thunderbird, decked out in his own variation of the hellion uniform, took a cocky stride as he prepared to land another attach. "You're suppose to keep your eyes on your opponents in a battle, not only on your allies."  
  
"Sound advice." This time it was Thunderbird who was caught off guard, as red-hot beam of destruction caught him dead center, tossing him a good distance away. Scott staggered to his knees, refusing to allow the pain in his middle to slow him down.  
  
His opponent was right, this was a battle, and it was far from over.  
  
The two group leaders faced off, and prepared to go at it in ernest.  
  
-----  
  
Strong pikes of bone protected Spike's back as he assessed his situation. Already Nightcrawler was duking it out with a femme fatelle of the furry kind, while Scott was dealing with an extremely strong Apache boy. The trap was currently in motion, and unless Jetstream, Catseye and Thunderbird were it, someone was soon going to learn why it didn't pay to mess with the Spike.  
  
He didn't however, expect that the trap would be a voluptuous blond babe who looked as if she's stepped straight out of Baywatch. With her teased hair, and her 'modified' uniform, arms missing and significantly more cleavage shown in the V of her chest, she brought new meaning to the words 'Devil's daughter'. Spike gulped, his hormones taking a brief pause before he stepped back and gathered his wits. No matter how cute the opponent, a battle was a battle..... he cursed his training for recalling that important fact.  
  
"Hey there cutie. Nice backbone y'got there, but I bet you can't hit me." Roulette smirked, allowing a few small disks of light to formulate within her fingers.  
  
"Sorry lady, but you're going to loose that bet!" Evan hurled a set of bolts right at her, and the girl released the disks, smacking herself dead center. The bone splints fell to the ground.... in every spot save that in which she was standing.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid that's how lady luck is. Some days she's a real treat...."  
  
A different disk formed within her left hand as Spike started to move towards her, this time one of total darkness.  
  
"'An sometimes she makes life a real bitch!" Jenny launched her disk, altering the field of probably around Spike's feet, and the X-man went flying. Worse, the disturbance forced his spiked projectiles launched straight up, crashing down within inches of his fallen form.  
  
"Oh mannn....." Somehow, Evan knew this wasn't his day.  
  
-----  
"Scott, Spike!" Jean's eyes grew wind at the carnage which started to unfold around her. When Professor Xavier had called the team to Snow Valley, they'd been prepared for a battle against the White Queen and whomever was under her command. Against new, unknown mutants with such diverse abilities and training however, being prepared wasn't necessarily enough.  
  
Even now, Jean could see whom she assumed would be her own opponent: a tall lanky goth girl with hair as red as her own, save for the black die on the tips. Her face as a blanket of black lipstick and pale white complexion, while her Hellion uniform was accented with silver chains and talisman's around her neck. Deep black eyes stared at Jean, as if observing her very soul, and a shiver ran through the popular girl's neck. Mentally, her opponent's mind was shut off to her like block, nothing could be traced. No doubt the White Queen's handiwork.  
  
Her opponent flipped out a set of cards, and Jean was on her toes; she'd seen this trick before. However, unlike the smooth moving Gambit, who exploded his tools with the flick of his wrist, her opponent made no such move. Rather, she opted to pull out a random card from the deck, holding it out face foreword so that Jean could read it clearly.  
  
"Mademoiselle Frost has given me the name of Tarot. Are you prepared to face what the future has in store for you, Miss Grey?"  
  
The card was flipped into the air, and out popped a soldier with several swords. It was as if a drawing had life suddenly breathed upon it, joining reality in such a perfect way that one would assume it had been given life by birth of flesh, and not a paint brush.  
  
"The eight of swords- you're powerless." Tarot continued in a monotone voice. "Now, fight."  
  
Jean raised a mental shield to start blocking and tossing the blades before they hit.  
  
-----  
  
Rogue started to mutter under her breath. not good, this was so not good. As she'd told the other X-men, she'd seen bits and pieces of these characters in Kitty's forged memories, but at the time it had been so hard to pick them out... so hard, when what concerned her most was finding the one responsible. Now, seeing and recognizing Tarot and Roulette, she really wished she'd paid more attention to the side notes of what had being going on in Kitty's mind.  
  
"Hey baby. Nice stripe, do you have the tail to match?"  
  
Rogue whirled, fully intent on slugging who or whatever dared to make such a degrading wisecrack. As her eyes caught sight of her opponent however, all anger vanished within the blink of an eye.  
  
He was gorgeous, possibly not more so then other guys she'd met, but certainly a handsome hunk in his own right. Lightly bronzed skin covered a lithe and well built frame, with deep, intense brown eyes, that seemed to give off a slight charge at her gaze. Her heart started to beat a step faster, while she found herself unable to stop her own increasing fascination. Her face went warm as he seemingly beckoned her closer. Warm, inviting arms and a set of soft, luscious.....  
  
Manuel De la Rocka smirked as the southern cutie started to slowly step in his direction. Of all the Hellions, his gifts, he knew, were supreme. Forget the White Queen's personal pretty pet cat, what other mutant could alter the very emotions of people's lives? Unlike his peers, he didn't need to fight his enemies. No, not when it was so much sweeter to see them too filled with fear to step in his direction. Or fall in love with him at the very first sight. He smirked at the gothic girl came closer, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck, as her eyes showed him exactly what he was gunning for: pure, uninhibited desire. She was attractive too, more so an exotic beauty then Kitty had ever been. Nor was she an obvious tramp as Roulette. Well, no reason why he couldn't have a little fun with his prey.  
  
He allowed the girl to lean in close, to the point where he could feel her breath on his face. Oh yes, this was going to be some fun indeed....  
  
Unfortunately, as Empathy soon discovered, stirring the emotions of other people really was a dangerous game, and getting a girl to kiss you when she normally hated your guts really was a stupid thing to do. Particularly when that girl was a power-absorbing mutant girl named Rogue.  
  
Their lips touched, and within an instant, Manual's energy was absorbed. His body convulsed, the shock so great he was instantly thrown to the ground.  
  
Rogue took a step back and blinked, sudden awareness of her environment returning. Then, her gray eyes observed the prone boy in front of her, growing wide at the sight.  
  
A look of absolute revulsion followed and she started to spit, more then a few venomous choice words flowing through her vocabulary. "EWWWW! WHY THAT DIRTY $%^^$$&! GROSS! YEEE-ACH!"  
  
Tarot stopped her battle against Jean Grey to rush over to her fallen teammate. "Empathy!" She checked his fallen form. He was breathing, but would clearly be unconscious for some time. "Why you, you witch! How *dare* you treat him like that!" She bristled, as Jean placed a supportive hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" She questioned, but was waved off with a brown glove.  
  
"Yeah, ah'll be fine, but ah'm gonna be claiming first dibbs on the mouthwash when we get back! Man, ah was only kissed by a few guys before mah powers manifested but I gotta tell ya, that guy is one of the worst!"  
  
From her position on the floor, trying to subdue Nightcrawler, Catseye looked up. "Striped girl think so too?"  
  
-----  
  
In the middle of the fray, only two figures were left standing without an enemy to face.  
  
Logan stood next to Charles, claws extended and nose keen. He hated his current position; in all honesty, out of all the X-men, he'd have been the most thrilled at a battle royal. When it came to fighting, Logan was always in his element. However, Kitty was still missing, her scent fading slightly; the girl was on the move. Someone needed to find her hiding spot, and with the current frenzy, keep an eye out for Chuck as well. His telepathic probes made for an excellent offense under normal circumstances but now...  
  
"The White Queen still has her shields on." Xavier pointed, reading the Wolverine's mind. "Not only is she preventing me from sensing herself or Kitty, but she's denying access to her other pupils as well." Xavier gave a disconcerting glance towards Rogue and Jean, who had begun to team up upon Tarot even as Storm was driving away Jetstream. "That, combined with my lack of physical skill...."  
  
"Puts you in a real devil of a situation. I hear ya Chuck. Don't worry, I've got you back... and I don't need to be a mind reader to find out who we're after." Wolverine growled, his eyes shooting a dark glare at the wall directly ahead.  
  
"Is it-?"  
  
"There's only two other scents nearby; both of'em real close, even if they an't showing their faces."  
  
"Mmmm? Well, let's change that, shall we?"  
  
The Wolverine and Charles Xavier's eyes shot towards the voice, as a door, previously hidden within the paneling raised directly out of the wall. It was undoubtedly the same stunt that had allowed the Hellions to keep hidden until their attack. Xavier raised a hand to his temples, preparing to shield both himself and Logan from whatever sting Ms. Frost might have in her artillery.  
  
"The famous Charles Xavier, and his pet can opener. So we finally meet."  
  
Mid-length blond hair and crisp blue eyes sauntered out from the shadows in an outfit that could only be considered dangerous by the male population. With flair in the middle of the battlefield, the White Queen struck a pose in her clunky light boots, stretch pants and traditional laced bondage top. When you have it, flaunt it for all it's worth: words the White Queen lived by.  
  
"Charles Xavier." The wheelchair-bound telepath frowned, even as Logan beside continued to bristle.  
  
"No other introductions? My aren't we the rude one." Frost grazed at the Wolverine, but while her words were ice cold, it was clear that a smile was slipping onto her lips. Taunting, teasing, daring him to do his worst.  
  
It took every breath Logan had not to oblige.  
  
"Where's half pint?" He snarled, raising his claws in a promise of certain death if he didn't like her answer.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, you mean my dear Phantomclaw? Oh, don't worry, she's close by. I simply thought I might have some sort of conversation first."  
  
"You aren't going to win this Emma." Xavier's eyes narrowed at the coy figure in front of him. "Kitty is one of my charges, and she-"  
  
"She's *my* charge." The White Queen hissed, pointing a finger of accusation. "Don't think otherwise Xavier." She raised her fists in triumph. "Do you realize what you've lost Xavier? Did you know how valuable that girl was when you let her be sent to me?! Such a gift, such a talent! You may have thrown away her full potential, but I haven't!"  
  
Her voice lowered, eyes locking with those of her adversary. "I'm the one who helped that girl, Charles. I'm the one who brought her into the light... and I shall be the one that keeps her there."  
  
"Light?!" Xavier's outward appearance remained calm, but his tone was a different matter. "You have corrupted her, made her nothing more then your puppet. I hardly call that help, Ms. Frost."  
  
"Oh but it is. When this battle is over, are you aware what's going to happen Xavier? Are you aware that you and your precious X-men are going to fall? Are you aware that I'm going to use this as another step in Kitty's rise within the Hellfire? Are you aware..." her eyes narrowed, but the smile grew, creating the impression of a snake about to bite,"... are you aware that when Kitty kills you, my protégé will be named one of the inner circle, while you and yours will be nothing but rot?"  
  
"Not if I can help it lady!" Logan had heard enough. Like a raging fire, the beast within him sprang out, even as he leapt upon the White Queen. Xavier was still shielding his mind; even if Frost challenged it, she'd never succeed fast enough. She'd never be able to escape his adamantium blades, not at such a close range.  
  
Too bad for the Wolverine, his anger had blinded him. Not so much in sight as in smell, when the party's final member unveiled herself to protect her mentor.  
  
It all happened instantaneously. One moment, Logan's metal was about to connect, the next, he passed right through his target. Falling, stumbling and rolling back to stop before he hit the wall behind. His brown eyes blinked in amazement as they shot up.....  
  
... and met those of an unmasked Kitty, her body half in and half out of the floor, even as she started to raise herself up to ground level, one hand on the White Queen's boot.  
  
"Thank you, my dear. I know adamantium isn't fun to phase through."  
  
"You're welcome." Kitty spoke in a monotonous response, pupils never leaving her former instructor.  
  
"Kitty...." Logan growled, claws still extended. "Girl, you know I don't want to hurt ya, but...."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." The former X-man smirked as her feet set firmly on the ground, her blue eyes no longer looking at the Wolverine, but what was behind him.  
  
Logan's instincts shot up. Normally the 'look-who's-behind-you' move was considered the oldest trick in the book, however....  
  
*WHAM*  
  
As Jetstream made his collision, accidental as Storm threw him off course, the burly fighter was forced to remember one important detail: even old tricks had to have worked at least once. His arms latched around the speed demon as he was forced to hang on for the ride of his life.  
  
"Thanks a *lot* 'roro!!" He yelled, even as the flight continued.  
  
"Wolverine!" Ororo cursed her bad aim, then flew off in hopes of fixing her error, and slowing the duo down.  
  
-----  
  
"Emma." Xavier addressed his fellow mental once more. "This fight has gone on long enough, for both sides. You've proven your charges can handle against mine, but can you say the same for yourself?"  
  
"You have the gall to ask me that?" The smile slipped from the White Queen's gaze, as her eyes pierced Xavier's soul. "There is only room for one mutant school in *this* world Charles, and as you can see, I don't intend to go on sabbatical just yet."  
  
"Then perhaps we should put out minds to the final test."  
  
"Indeed. Brace yourself Xavier, it's exam time!"  
  
On the astral plane, a war began out. Jean glance up from her battle against Tarot for the briefest of moments, as she felt the intensity of thought which was unleashed. To those without mind reading capabilities, it appeared as if the two headmaster were simply having a good old fashioned show down. To someone who'd walked the mental plane before however, it was as bloody as a battlefield.  
  
Only one victor could emerge.  
  
Emma Frost's eyes snapped open as she found herself under assault. "Nnnnnnh!" She moaned, her strength growing weaker as she stumbled. Xavier's teeth were clenched, his endurance fading, but his will still strong.  
  
"No..!" The White Queen whimpered. Not like this! It wasn't suppose to end like this! She was the White Queen! She was suppose to fight, to win! Not to be taken down by some foolish humanitarian!  
  
As the world started to blur and she seeped in her surroundings, something caught her eye, and she gave a soft chuckle in Xavier's face. Fortunately, her cards weren't all over yet.  
  
"Leave her alone old man!"  
  
His mind still reeling from the power of his attack, Xavier's concentration was broken suddenly as Kitty Pryde, Phantomclaw, charged right at him, kicking his wheelchair dead-on and sending him sprawling onto the ground.  
  
"Professor!" Scott attempted to rushed to his side, only to be sent sprawling by another of Thunderbird's blows. It was obvious that the Apache boy wasn't licked yet.  
  
"It's all right Scott.... I'll survive." Xavier winced slightly at the pain in his hip, turning to see Kitty between him and the White Queen, locked in a fighting stance.  
  
"I'll won't let you harm her." Kitty hissed, her eyes narrowing as her expression became downright feral. Behind her, the White Queen dusted herself off, crossing her arms with a self righteous smirk.  
  
"My pupil will not desert me Xavier. What have you to say to that?"  
  
A crease crossed Xavier's forehead, but he said nothing.  
  
"So be it." Pure elation radiated from the telepathic temptress's being as she glanced at her protégé. For Charles Xavier to meet his fate at the hands of one of his own. How perfect, how sweet it was. If only she could savior this moment forever....  
  
But forever would have to be with the memory. There was work to be done; once Xavier was dead they'd need to move fast on his remaining charges. Already, it was still unclear if her own Hellions were not going to come out ahead. They were trying hard, running the X-men through their paces, but Empathy was already out for the count, and from what she could see, soon Jetstream and Thunderbird would be joining them. Time was of the essence.  
  
"Finish him Kitty."  
  
"As my queen commands." Kitty's eyes remained fixated on her opponent. Her back leg twitched, as she prepared to strike her former Professor's well exposed skull.  
  
Xavier focused his mind. He couldn't break Emma's hold on Kitty, but perhaps with enough psychic blasts, the strain could stall Kitty's mind slightly and slow her down.  
  
It wasn't necessary.  
  
Kitty's foot struck the stomach of the night's final player, who leapt out between her and her intended target. The blow sent him to his knees, clutching his sides in agony before he caught himself and slowly, painfully, attempted to regain his footing.  
  
"If Mystique or Magneto ever ask," Lance winced at the pain, "that never happened okay?"  
  
Relief pressed over Xavier, who could only smile and nod in thanks.  
  
Lance huffed in his gut. When he'd first entered the club, the sheer number of patrons forced him to loose the trail of his homing pigeon Hellions. It had been pure luck that, after escaping the crowds and wandering the halls he'd caught scent of an absolutely fowl amount of brimstone coming from one direction. It could only have meant one thing.....  
  
Blue boy's signature teleport; hallelujah!! For the first time in his life, he actually appreciated the smell, or more correctly, the trail it left him, right down to the lower levels and particularly an unspectacular locked door. Good thing he'd picked up a few lessons from Toad since his initiation into the Brotherhood. Getting into locked offices wasn't a problem of his any more.  
  
Not that he ever bothered to try. Someone had convinced him there was more to life the exam answers a long time ago...  
  
"Kitty," Lance drew himself up part way, so he was looking right into her eyes. "You've gotta snap out of this. This an't you." His breaths were hard, but getting better. ~Suck it in,~ he mentally scolded, ~you've been hit a heck of a lot harder then that~  
  
~Just never from someone you care about~  
  
The White Queen frowned. This was an unexpected surprise.  
  
She hated surprises.  
  
"Lance." Kitty's eyes were cold. "Leave. Now."  
  
"No way!" He drew himself up to his fully height. "I don't know what that white witch did to you, but you gotta get over it. Look at yourself Kitty, this an't you!"  
  
"What would you know about me?" Kitty's voice remained on ice. "You buried me in rubble and left me to die, remember?" There was venom in her words, more then any she'd ever spoken before.  
  
Lance winced. Another direct hit, but he wouldn't give up. "I also saved you, several times remember? Remember the soccer game, when I pushed you away from the falling stadium? Remember how I protected you from the javelin Miss Perfect sent when her powers were out of whack," Lance thumbed over to Jean, who frowned in response. " Remember how I kept you from getting skewered Kitty? Remember when we stopped those kids from swiping the X-jet?" Lance shook his head. "I made a terrible mistake that day Kitty, and I've made plenty others since. But I've tried...... I'm trying to make it up to you. I don't want to hurt you Kitty, not anymore. I ....I care about you. I want to save you." Lance gulped, "even if it means saving you from yourself."  
  
For a moment, it looked as if Kitty took in his words, her defensive posture dropping momentarily. She shook her head, then with a small snarl, resumed her position. "Jerk, you're lying to me. I remember what happened after that first accident, and none of it had anything to do with you."  
  
"That's not true!" Rogue protested. "Ya gotta believe him Kitty! You're memories an't your own right now. It anyone's been lying to you it's her!" Rogue pointed an accusatory finger at the White Queen. "Listen to us!"  
  
"She's right!" Kurt yelped, even as he ducked a blow from Catseye's claws. "Listen to us Kitty! We're your friends!"  
  
~~~Memory~~~  
  
Shadowcat looked down upon her fallen teammate. Her fault, it was all her fault! If only she hadn't rushed out, if only she hadn't been so determined to prove Mr. Logan wrong about her inexperience...... Kurt would have made contact with the new recruit just fine if she hadn't rushed in, scaring the poor girl who had already been weary of attack.  
  
She hadn't known him long, and it was hard, so hard to look beyond appearance. They were both mutants; it had been only fate and fortune that she had been born with a human face. He came on too strong true, she doubted she'd ever adjust to his teleportations, but at least he had tried. He'd tried to make her laugh, try to become friends.  
  
To become friends.....  
  
Would that be such a bad thing?  
  
"Come on Kurt, wake up. You know I'm still not big on facial hair, but, like, the pointy ears are starting to work for me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kitty blinked, then shook her head. Where on earth had that come from? She gave her old roommate and former fuzzy companion a glare. "Why should I?"  
  
"Why should she indeed?" Emma Frost came closer to her charge, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kitty, or should I say Phantomclaw, belongs to the Hellfire club, fools. What could you possibly say that would make her think otherwise?"  
  
"How 'bout I love you?"  
  
Kitty's head spun towards Lance, who looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"I love you, Kitty Pryde." He grinned, almost laughing. "Yeah, I know, it's me, big bad Avalanche talking to you. The guy who nearly killed ya on our first date. But y'know something girl? I'm crazy about you, have been since we first met. And I know, deep down, you know that too."  
  
Kitty could only stare.  
  
~~~Memory~~  
"Everyone stand back. I'm going to use full power. This could get messy."  
  
Oh brother. "Um, You know, I could just like phase through the gizmo and quietly short it out." Her response drew only blank looks, and she found herself saddling up next to Jean. "Oh, Right. Forget I mentioned it. Like, What is it with guys and explosions anyway?"  
  
Her older friend chuckled.  
  
~~~Memory~~  
  
"It might work," Her roommate considered Evan's idea: to try and absorb a brief amount of her own rhythmic talents. "Just concentrate on 'em."  
  
She was reluctant, but agreed. "All right, just don't you, like, lay me out." She focused her mind on the music.... her natural movements... every dance lesson she'd had since she was ten.....  
  
They touched fingers.  
  
And jolted back at the spark, shivering. Brrrr! She'd never experienced anything like *that* before! It had been as if a part of her soul had been prepared to up and leave.  
  
"That was, like, totally ick-some. Oh man, am I talking like her now?" She shot Rogue a glare.  
  
~~~Memory~~  
She wanted to keep running, to get away, to be safe; yet she remained where she was. Her mentor mattered more. He'd taught her to stand up, to be brave, to fight when she could, ready to lend his hand against any danger she would ever face. Could she let him down, now, when he needed it the most?  
  
"It's me, Kitty. Remember? Half-Pint? Please... try. We had breakfast together just this morning, kinda. Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up. Do you really want to hurt me Mr. Logan?"  
  
~~~Memory~~  
He was leaving them. No! Not now! It wasn't fair!  
  
Her voice became week as she tried to change his mind. A thousand words crossed her mind, but only three came out.  
  
"Please stay, Lance."  
  
"Sorry. Living with the Brotherhood's a piece of cake compared to you guys. You're way too high maintenance."  
  
Professor Xavier continued to speak, but she didn't hear him. She ran across the hanger, grabbing him right before he stepped out, hands on his shoulders as she reached up and kissed his cheek. Then, stepping back to her friends, with forlorn eyes she watched him go......  
~~~~  
  
Kitty faltered, slipping away from the White Queen's grasp, but not moving towards Lance either. What was all this?! These memories that were hitting her mind, they couldn't possibly be hers... could they? Not possible! She was Phantomclaw! She was of the Hellfire! "I..... no! You're wrong! You don't.... nobody .......it's all a lie!" Her fingers balled up into fists.  
  
From the side of the battle, another watched her friend's discomfort, and as her eyes filled with tears, she suddenly felt ashamed. She knew what she had to do, although those around her probably weren't going to like it.  
  
"No...!" A tear welded in Catseye's right eye. "No, Shaker-boy's right!"  
  
All faces shot towards her as she suddenly leapt away from Kurt and used her feline agility to bound next to Lance, shifting back into her human form, tail not bothering to hide itself away as she met Kitty's eyes, face to face. "I sorry Kitty, I so sorry. But Kitty-kat is friend, and friend should no help feed friend lies!" The tears were coming freely now; Sharon doubted she could turn them off.  
  
Next to Kitty, the White Queen's vision flared, first in shock, then in growing anger. She glared at her pupil. What the devil did the girl think she was doing?!  
  
Sharon ignored the warning. "Striped-girl tell Kitty truth! All X-men telling truth! Kitty no part of Hellfire club, they only use for Shadowcat powers!"  
  
How dare she? How *dare* she?! "Enough of this nonsense!" Emma Frost roared.  
  
"IS TRUTH!" Catseye snarled.  
  
She should have thought better.  
  
She should have realized the White Queen would retaliate.  
  
One moment she stood against Kitty, trying, pleading to do the one thing that might help her friend, the next Catseye was thrown against the wall, thanks to a psychic bolt that hit her mind, body and soul. Only instinct and reflexes enabled her to avoid a hit with full force, however she knew even those could not save her. Clutching her head, she felt the weight of a hefty hammer about to crash into her thoughts.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Xavier's mind reached out, shielding the cat girl from the White Queen's further intended, vengeful harm.  
  
"SHARON!" Kitty stared at her fallen friend, wide-eyed. "Y-you just- but she......"  
  
"She was a fool, and a traitor, of little use to us. Ignore her my dear, when we finish with these X-men, she will fall with them."  
  
Lance glared at Frost, then glanced with uncertainty towards Kitty. It was out of his hands now; if she could still find trust in a woman like that then perhaps it was to late.  
  
Kitty continued to observe her friend, then turned to him. Her head hung down, face to her boots. She closed her eyes.  
  
~~~Memory~~  
"Why should I?" She would turn away and march right out of here. Ms. Frost was probably unprepared, talking to her at school instead of somewhere more secluded. And unless the woman had soundproof walls, one scream would alert everyone on campus of the problem.  
  
The icy glare she received from Emma Frost suddenly filled her mind with a world of doubts. "Because...." the headmistress stated curtly, "you don't have a choice."  
  
~~~~  
  
Opening them a split second later as she delivered an open-palm slap to Ms. Frost's face. Lance grinned.  
  
"That's my Pretty-Kitty."  
  
Emma Frost howled in pain and touched her throbbing cheek, eyes blazing. For the first time that Kitty could remember, she regarded her pupil with an expression of open contempt. "You... you _dare_!!!"  
  
No, not the first time for Kitty, only the first time for Phantomclaw.  
  
"You...." Kitty's voice was low. "I won't, ever, EVER forgive you for this." Her thoughts were overflowing with suppressed memories. So many bad times, so many good ones... her very life was returning. Now however, as she observed the White Queen, only one thing truly mattered....  
  
Right in front of her was the woman who had tried to take it all away.  
  
Every returned moment made her insides rage, as new feelings of anger desperately wished to be unleashed. Kitty didn't hold them back, moving in on Frost with a side kick her ribcage. Knee, elbow, fist. Foot, palm, thigh. Each attack delivered with enough speed and force that Emma couldn't retaliate. She paused only momentarily to allow the woman to stagger and back off.  
  
Emma frowned, as she peered at Kitty's face. "Have you had enough yet?" Her voice was flat, but still taunting to a degree. "Are you done yet? No? Too bad!" She spat. "I made you girl," she hissed. "Don't think I can't break you as we- UHHHHN!"  
  
The White Queen's fury turned to Professor Xavier, who, with his fingers on his own temples glared in defiance. Jean Grey was at his side, helping him up and preparing to add her own mind to his attack, even as Rogue stepped up, disregarding an unconscious Tarot. Emma Frost took in her surroundings carefully. Her Hellions were starting to loose: only Thunderbird and Roulette remained undamaged, while the traitor Catseye was starting to get back on her feet, with a little help from the shoulder of Nightcrawler. Jetstream was finally down, but that came as little surprise, considering the boy had been up against both the Wolverine *and* Storm. Worse, both adult X-men were glaring in her now, and it was clear that they intended to aide both Xavier and Grey the moment an opportunity presented itself.  
  
Charles Xavier continued to stare in her direction, while Jean helped him back into his chair. "You have been beaten Frost."  
  
The White Queen chuckled cruelly under her breath. Well, wasn't this interesting now? Thought they had her beat did they? No matter....  
  
"Have I? You forget Xavier, I am part of the Hellfire club's inner circle." She backed up to the wall, hitting a piece of paneling. "We always prepare a way out. Thunderbird, Roulette, grab your fallen teammates and go! Now!!" The secret door which gave her entrance reopened, even as the building started to quake.  
  
Her students, shocked by the recent turn of events, didn't hesitate. Thunderbird snatched Empathy and Jetstream, even as Roulette grabbed Tarot, the five Hellions rushing to their own doors and leaving the stage while the walls started to crack.  
  
The aftermath of the battle quickly unfolding, the X-men regrouped, panic slowly setting as the cracking and crumbling continued. Scott rushed over to where Lance and Kitty were standing. "Alvers, knock it off!"  
  
Lance frowned, putting up a fist. "An't me man! This rock's moving on it's own!"  
  
Professor Xavier waved off the starting dual. "Cyclops, this is not the time. She must have hit a self destruction mechanism. Everyone: take the injured and remove yourselves from the premises! Now!"  
  
All raced towards their original entrance, only to discover one last, nasty surprise.  
  
The door had locked itself once again, bolted shut, this time refusing to budge. On this side there was no handel or keyhole to rigg.  
  
Scott didn't hesitate, unleashing a beam capable of vaporizing most surfaces. Only to back off, when it remained, singed but unscratched.  
  
Logan growled. "Shit, there must be adamantium in its construction! We'll have to make a hole somewhere!"  
  
"There's no time!" Kitty breathed as the walls behind started to topple. "Everyone, hold hands and latch onto me! I'll get us out. Rogue, Kurt, could one of you grab-"  
  
"Can walk self!" Catseye hissed, limping over to her side. "I not out for long, but still hurt. Ice-teacher use nasty trick!" She looked at her fellow former Hellion. "Kitty-kat really think she can help survive? Ice-teacher hurt mind bad, think have enough power? With all of us, against tough metal?"  
  
Kitty smiled softly. "Don't know, but all of friends come to help save her. Kitty-kat think she can try."  
  
"We don't have a choice." Xavier commanded. "Go!"  
  
All members of the party latched hands, and following the revived Shadowcat's lead, slipped out through the halls.  
  
*****

For the curious, The Eight of Swords stands for Restriction, Confusion and Powerlessness. Not quite as bad as the Tower's "Downfall", but conceptualising eight swords felt easier then having a giant tower fall on poor Jean.


	27. Welcome back Shadowcat

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Part 27_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB.

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
Thankfully, as the lower levels building collapsed, no one above was hurt,or scratched for that matter. Evidentially, as the X-men later discovered at Kitty's recollection, the adamantium door was only part of the heavy-handed construction. Had they been able to better catch sight of some of the interior lining as they walked down to the basement, and later phased out, they would have noticed level of shock absorption paneling and load-baring posts, all aligned at different angles, which allowed the club to remain aloft and unharmed even as the training area came down in on itself. The posts also provided archways which enabled the escape tunnels the White Queen and her students used to escape. Kitty would have advised to use the tunnels as well, however with the lack of time, it was difficult enough to get everyone out, let alone work through such a sophisticated system while avoiding the inevitable lining boob-traps.  
  
Besides, with her own method, she was able to get everyone out safely to the back alley where all regrouped and reassessed their situation. That was enough.  
  
The bad news was, the White Queen had gotten away, still as dangerous as ever. Worse, she was as pissed off as any hellcat now, and no doubt wouldn't forget the X-men's part in foiling her plans.  
  
The good news was, her ace in the hole, Kitty Pryde, former Phantomclaw and returned Shadowcat, was no longer a part of those plans. A fact the X-men, and one particularly happy Brotherhood member, were ecstatic over.  
  
"All right K-girl!" Evan smirked as he gave her the high five. "Way to save all out butts!"  
  
"Hey, you guys came all this way out for me, fair's fair." Kitty blinked and turned towards Scott and Jean. "Thank you."  
  
Scott waved her off. "Hey, never leave a man behind, remember? You're a part of this team Kitty, not matter where you go."  
  
Kurt ported in front of her, and hugged, preferring the nonverbal gustier to any spoken word. Kitty hugged back.  
  
"We're glad to have you back Kitty." Professor Charles Xavier extended a hand, which was readily caught, and for a moment, held.  
  
"It's good to BE back, Professor." The hesitance in her voice made Xavier pear over her face with speculation. Yes, she was glad to be free again, but it was clear that the ordeal had drained her, physically, emotionally, mentally. It would be a long time, he speculated, before Shadowcat would be back to normal.  
  
Fortunately, she had friends who would be there to help her.  
  
"You gave us the jump there girl." Logan tucked a finger under her chin, then opened his arms accepting the fierce hug that followed. Almost under his breath with a smile, he uttered into her ear, "Now don't you dare go scaring me like that again."  
  
Kitty stepped back and smiled softly. "I won't Mr. Logan, promise."  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Jean placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, her concern and worried expression echoing throughout the rest of the X-men.  
  
"Huh, where do I begin?" Kitty closed her eyes, and raised a hand to her head. "Major, like, headache factor. It's all still working its way out in there."  
  
"Then we should probably go so that you can recover properly." Storm suggested.  
  
"Indeed, Ororo." The professor agreed, then averted his attention to the un-uniformed youth standing to the side. "Lance," Xavier wheeled over to him, offering up a hand. "I- We owe you a great debt today. I don't suppose we can make it up to you by offering you a ride home?"  
  
"Nahhh." Lance waved him off. "Me + Flying= sick, remember? 'Sides, I've gotta get my jeep back anyway; a little road time won't kill me."  
  
Recalling Lance's problems with the flight stimulator during his brief stay at the mansion, a collective chuckle hit the group. "In that case, Kitty if you'd like we can leave immediately. I can send for your possessions once we're back in Bayville."  
  
Kitty however, took a step back from the group towards the wayward earth shatterer, shaking her head.  
  
"Actually Professor, there's someone else I'd like to hitch a ride with right now." Lance beamed as Kitty- HIS Kitty- placed a hand on his shoulder, and peered up into his eyes. "If that's all right with you I mean. I have a lot of.... stuff going through my mind right now, and I, I think maybe some time in a long drive might help me sort it out."  
  
Lance placed his arm around her, hugging her close. "For you Pretty-Kitty, anything."  
  
"Am beginning to understand why that name from Sneaky-bad-boy really piss you off. Is suppose to have connection to other person."  
  
"Sharon....." Kitty turned as Lance released his grip. She'd momentarily forgotten the girl who'd given up so much. Shadowcat had the X-men, but Catseye? She reached out and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Will you be all right? Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, those people in there... maybe Frost wasn't the best of them, but the Hellions... they were your team...."  
  
"Some team." Sharon snorted in half disgust. "Sneaky-bad-boy and Lucky-girl. Ice-teacher want them, can have. They no treat me as should be treated. I go with other-powers."  
  
"Other powers?" Ororo blinked.  
  
"Of course!" Catseye shot her a big grin. "You people is not like Catseye ever see before! You is people who is nice, and actually care about each other! And Kitty-kat is best friend; you is no leaving without me so can forget!" She pointed a finger at Kitty accusingly. "Besides..." She smirked, peering at Xavier hungrily. "Where else I find good lap?"  
  
With a wink, she morphed into her small furry form, causing looks of surprise all around. With a graceful leap, she landed on Professor Xavier's stationary legs, curling up and giving a soft "Mew" in delight.  
  
Jean giggled, and it was all Scott could do not to laugh at the gustier. "Well professor," he crooked a half-smile, "Think she'd got what it takes?"  
  
Xavier couldn't help but smile at the attention, reaching down to stroke the small feline-girl on her ears. "I suppose there's always room for another at our Institute."  
  
Evan stifled a guffaw. "The other kids are gonna love this, Jamie and Tabitha have always been saying they want a pet!"  
  
Logan snorted. "So long as I an't the one changing the kitty litter." He gave a hitchhiker motion to parts behind them. "Come on, what say we head back." The other X-men all nodded in agreement and started leaving the premisses, but not before giving Kitty one last hug or pat on the shoulder.  
  
Rogue was the last to leave, giving a careful hug, mindful that their skin didn't touch, before joining the rest of the team. "See you in Bayville real soon." Gloved hands on her roommate's shoulders, she winked. "An' careful you two don't get lost on the way. Ah know it'll be tempting, but remember, there's a whole buncha folks back at the Institute who'll be wanting to see you back safe and sound." She smirked. "'Sides, after all this, ah can guarantee, it'll be a long time before you go anywhere without another X-man on yer back."  
  
Kitty blushed, stifling a giggle. "Maybe we should take the long way back then, huh?"  
  
Rogue gave her a shrewd smile, then raced off to rejoin the team.  
  
Alone at last, Lance looked down at the blue eyed girl on his right, tentatively moving his arm from her shoulder to grasp her hand, giving a slight squeeze.  
  
He was delighted when she squeezed back.  
  
The sweet smell of her ponytail beneath his nostrils as he bent down and kissed her forehead, the tall youth used his free hand to point her chin towards him. In a husky voice, he asked "Well, where to Pretty-Kitty?"  
  
Kitty's eyes half closed in contentment, as she reached up and brushed his lips with her own, before sinking in to a slow, deep kiss. When she finally pulled back, she was smiling.  
  
"Lance, let's go home."


	28. Epilogue: the journey home

**Through Hellfire and Back,  
  
_Epilogue_**

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. All the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Kids WB.

Final notes at the end. Read'm when you're done, okay?

Enjoy!

*********  
  
  
As Lance cruised down the highway, he gave a fast glance to his riding companion, and worry set in. Although she'd been in relatively high spirits ever since they'd left Snow Valley, Kitty had become overtly quiet, watching the scenery pass by, and Lance didn't need to be a mind reader to guess why. Aside from the fact that she was still recovering from what she'd been, whom she'd become, the nagging fact remained: even without the White Queen, Kitty Pryde wasn't out of hot water yet. Even after he got her back to Bayville, the resounding question continued in his mind: how long would she be able to stay there? Would her parents accept her role as an X-man this time around, or would they try to push away her mutant ability harder, shutting her up in some foreign Jewish convent somewhere for good, or keep her locked up at home. He'd argue that Emma Frost should have shown them that the dangers of being mutant existed everywhere, however somehow he doubted that Frost's memory would help the reputation of mutant kind in their eyes.  
  
No doubt the same scenario had been riding with Kitty since they started driving.  
  
"So...." there was hesitance in his voice. "What do you think you're going to do about your folks? Somehow, I don't think they're gonna agree with much of this."  
  
Kitty continued to stare out the side. "Honestly Lance? I don't know." Her eyes remained on the passing scenery. "I suppose I'll have to ask the Professor if he can undo all the brainwashing the White Queen caused, but after that?" Her brow furrowed, as determination set in. "I'm an X-man Lance, no two ways about that. When I.. . when I was away from you guys, even before Frost, before the Hellions, I felt.... I felt like I'd lost a part of myself. I don't want to loose it again. Besides..." she breathed deeply, "My being a mutant isn't going to go away, and if I have to take sides, I'd rather stick to the one my friends are on. I don't know what Mom or Dad'll say, and honestly, I don't care. I've seen... done... it's all too much, too much." She closed her eyes solemnly." I'm not their little kitten anymore; maybe it's time they learned that."  
  
Lance felt a lump in his throat. "What about their objections to... you know.... I mean..."  
  
"Us?" Kitty's eyes opened once more, and she smirked, glancing in his direction. "I'm my own person Lance, and I'm going to make my own decisions about my life. Including who I date." She leaned close, almost a breath away, but her eyes were the far away as she observed the dashboard "That is, if you'll let me. I know I haven't been the most reliable of girlfriends lately."  
  
"Kitty," Lance raised an eyebrow, one eye off the road, "In the past week, I've driven across-state, gotten the door slammed in my face, stayed at a roach heaven, been reprimanded by my friends and been kicked in the stomach for the sake of our relationship." As her face became more melancholic, one hand left the steering wheel to raise her chin, meeting her baby blues. Shock swept over her face as she saw him grin. "Face it girl," he chuckled, "you're stuck with me."  
  
Kitty blinked, releasing a tear. Then, as if by magic, she smiled at him. A real smile, one he hoped he'd see more often.  
  
"Besides," His hand and eyes returned fully to the task of driving once more. "Who knows? Your folks might just warm up to me one of these days. I'll just need to work a little harder at getting on their good sides. You know, caddie for your Dad when he's golfing, shaking up the hole when it's his opponent's time to putt..."  
  
Kitty giggled. "I suppose it would be a start."  
  
"Someday." Lance uttered, more silently. "Someday, I'll make it up to them. Show them just how much you mean to me."  
  
"And even if they don't accept you, I do." Kitty breathed. "That's all that's important."  
  
Lance nodded, eyes on the road, when a shocked expression hit his face full force. "Oh shit! I almost forgot!"  
  
Kitty backed up in her seat. "Um, forgot what? Did you leave something back in Snow Valley?" Kitty grimaced. Much as she loved him, she did not want to return to that area anytime soon in her lifetime.  
  
"No, something I picked up before," Lance's hand moved behind to his seat, as his attention became divided between the road ahead and his new quest. Almost reflexively, Kitty placed a hand on the side of the vehicle. It wasn't much of a danger, on a straight road with cruse control and very few other cars, however being prepped to phase at an emergency wouldn't hurt. Lance continued to search. "'S around here somewhere.. I ... a huh! Got it!"  
  
Kitty blinked in surprise as a wrapped blue box with a purple ribbon landed on her lap.  
  
"Hmm, what's this?" Kitty pointed with the curiosity of her namesake.  
  
"Oh that?" Lance grinned ear to ear. "I stopped by a carnival a few days ago. Just thought I'd pick something up."  
  
"Lance..." Kitty paused, knowing what a tight budget her boyfriend tended to be on. "You didn't need to get me anything."  
  
"No, but I wanted to. Won it knocking an old fart into a bucket of water."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, a smirk over her lips. "Knocking, or shaking?"  
  
Lance chuckled. "Both."  
  
Kitty's full attention was riveted to the box on her lap. She carefully unraveled the wrappings and lifted the top to reveal a small, stuffed purple dragon, with a bright blue bow. It was the same size as Puff had been. "Oh Lance...." Tears, this time of happiness, threatened her eyes. "I.... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, I figured moving around from school to school all the time must be kinda tough, specially since you lost half your stuff when the mansion first blew up. So I got you someone to take with you all the time." Lance took in Kitty's joyful expression with pride. "He's not much, pretty small for a dragon, but I figured, y'know?"  
  
"Oh Lance," Kitty hugged the stuffed dragon to her chest, feeling the soft felt between her fingers. "He's gorgeous."  
  
"Needs a name though." Lance remarked casually.  
  
"A name? " Kitty blinked. An evil grin overcame her. "Lancelot maybe?"  
  
Lance nearly coughed at the wheel, as Kitty chuckled to herself.  
  
"How about Lock Head?" Lance chuckled. "I mean, after all the telepathic treatment you've been on, I wouldn't be surprised if the professor offers to install a full security system in your mind."  
  
Kitty ignored the jib. "Lockheed," she mumbled. "Yes, Lockheed."  
  
Lance beamed ear to ear, softly whistling as he shifted gears.  
  
Hugging Lockheed, Kitty leaned foreword, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek, before she settled back into her seat, awaiting their return to the Xavier Institute.  
  
For the first time in a long while, she was going home.  
  
  
*****FIN*****

Whooooohoooo! It's done, it's finally done! Oh man, I'm sure those of you who have written your own stories know the feeling. Nothing like finishing off a large body of work, is there? Regardless, I do have a few notes  
  
To my readers and reviewers: _Thank you_. No, seriously, although I wasn't able to show my appreciation by uploading new chapters all the time, or even once a month towards the end, your continued support was a big help. Every time I felt I was wondering if, after so long, I should just call it quits, someone would write and remind me why I shouldn't. So thanks, and if you see an author's story you enjoy, keep reviewing. Might just keep them going!  
  
Lance and Kitty are back together! *L* Well, it'll be a while until I can catch the season four final where I live, but that's what I've been hearing, and I like it. Influential news that charged me into some of the ending.  
  
Why these last chapters took so long: either I'm a little sharp shooter who's more ambitious then Magneto and never knows when to stop overloading herself, or, I'm just a lazy procrastinator who opted to take her time and torture her poor readers for a while. You decide.  
  
Fan Art: Yep, this story has fan art! Not much, wish I'd been able to do more, but if you're interested, ya'll can check out a picture of X-Evol style Phantomclaw and Catseye in the (might need to give it a new section next upgrade) Misc. area of my studio, over at my site:   
  
Shameless little plugger arn't I? Heh.  
  
"If you think this was good, wait'll you see what I come up with next!"

S'long!


End file.
